WonKyu : A to Z
by AF13
Summary: WonKyu / HaeHyuk / Changmin CHAP 6 for F (Flashback) REALEASED! Enjoy :))
1. Chapter 1 Anniversary

**WonKyu A to Z**

**Pair:**

WonKyu, HaeHyuk.

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon (17)

Cho Kyuhyun (15)

Lee Hyukjae (15)

Lee Donghae (16)

And others

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance, Friendship, sedikit Humor (mungkin)

**Warning:**

YAOI (boy x boy), typo(s), OOC, minim isitilah Korea, just an amateur

**Summary:**

Cinta memang dahsyat. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menolak kehadirannya. Begitu pula dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal evil bisa bertekuk lutut karena cinta, dan juga Choi Siwon yang tidak pernah lelahnya memuja sang namjachingu karena rasa cintanya. Jadi beginilah kisah sehari-hari cinta mereka. #ganyambung!

**No BASH or FLAME!**

Chapeter 1: A for Anniversary

KRIIIING!

Bel pulang sekolah berdering disambut kecerian siswa-siswa SM High School yang sudah lelah dengan segala aktifitasnya, tak terkecuali namja yang hidupnya hampir sempurna menurut orang-orang—wajah tampan, tinggi semampai, tubuh atletis, kekayaan yang lebih dari cukup, popularitas, religius, murah senyum, dan lain-lain, yaitu Choi Siwon. Dengan penuh semangat ia memasukan semua buku, perlengkapan, dan alat tulis ke dalam tas ransel hitamnya dan bersiap ke menuju suatu tempat. Kemanakah itu? Kita lihat saja.

Siwon keluar dari kelasnya—XII IPA 4, berjalan melewati XII IPA 3 sampai IPA 1 sesekali menyapa dan disapa teman maupun para penggemarnya, sesampainya di ujung koridor ia menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Sampai dilantai dua dia melirik sebentar ke kelas XI IPA 1 yang memang langsung terlihat jika kau turun dari lantai 3 karena terletaknya yang tepat disebelah tangga. Ia melihat sahabatnya sekaligus tetangganya, Lee Donghae, yang masih berbincang-bincang atau mm.. menggoda beberapa yeoja. 'Hm, dasar, dia memang tidak berubah..ckck' batin Siwon.

Siwon melanjutkan petualangannya (?) menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar, ya beginilah nasib siswa kelas XII yang bisa sampai dua kali naik-turun tangga. Dilantai dasar Siwon berbelok dan berjala tanpa mengurangi kecepatan menuju kelas X6, ada apa atau siapakah di kelas itu? Tentu saja itu kelas baby sweety namjachingu-nya—Cho Kyuhyun.

'X1.. X2... X3..' Siwon mebaca papan nama kelas yang menggantung di atas pintu setiap kelas, bukannya Siwon tidak hafal dengan nama kelas-kelas di sekolah ini, semua ini secara reflek terjadi karena rasa gugupnya ingin bertemu someone special-nya. Melewati X5 pupil matanya melebar dan seringai tampak di wajahnya keti melihat baby-nya itu sedang bersender di tiang depan kelasnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memasang wajah jengkel. Siwon mengetahui alasan mengapa namja Cho bertingkah seperti itu, seketika ia melambatkan jalannya (mengendap-ngendap) sambil senyum-senyum yang sulit diartikan. Ketika tepat berada di balik tiang..

**CUP~**

"KYAAA!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris sambil menatap horor namja yang baru saja mencium pipinya, yang menjadi objek hanya tertawa puas.

"Aish! Tidak usah cium-cium bisa tidak sih? Apa kau tidak malu? Mengagetkan saja." Protes Kyuhyun dengan memasang deathglare yang menurut Siwon tidak menakutkan. "Tidak, hehe. Pipimu terlalu menggoda baby" goda Siwon sambil mencolek dagu Kyuhyun. "Tidak usah pegang-pegang!" ketus Kyuhyun menepis tangan 'nakal' Siwon. "Uh.. kau imut sekali ketika marah begini" goda Siwon (lagi) mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. Memang tak ada habisnya bagi Siwon untuk selalu menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Huhah hu hilang hidak husah pehang-pehang! (sudah ku bilang tidak usah pegang-pegang!)" jawab Kyuhyun tidak jelas karena pipinya masih dimain-mainkan namjachingunya. Kyuhyun yang merasa risih dengan adegan ini menggeleng-gelengkan kepanya kuat untuk melepaskan tangan siwon dari pipi chubby-nya.

"Hihihi" Siwon hanya terkikik mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan cubitan 'cinta'-nya. Ada rasa kasihan juga sebenranya terhadap pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah. Dan keheningan pun melanda beberapa saat.

"Aish! Oke, jadi ada apa sebenarnya hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun to-the-point memecah keheningan.

"Huh, kau ketus sekali. Aku tidak mau menjawabnya," Siwon pura-pura ngambek. Sudahlah apa kau tidak pernah leleah menggoda namja di hadapanmu ini, Siwon?

"Merepotkan sekali." Kyuhyun menghela nafas—pasrah."Hyung~ sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan nada yang di buat manja plus senyum manis yang akan membuat yeoja-yeoja berteriak histeris. Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang jarang sekali muncul dan semenggemaskan ini Siwon hanya terkikik, "Hihihi, hyung hanya ingin memberimu hadiah, hadiah ini tertinggal kemarin."

"Hadiah? Bukannya kemarin sudah? Banyak pula."

Oh, jadi sebenarnya kemarin mereka baru saja merayakan tiga bulan hubungan mereka. Menurut Kyuhyun sih tidak ada yang spesial karena baru tiga bulan, maka dari itu dia hanya memberikan sebuah jam tangan untuk Siwon yang tentu saja Siwon terima dangan senang hati. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang menganggapnya berlebihan, dia meberikan Kyuhyun banyak hadiah, mulai dari PSP baru, main di game center, sampai dinner di restoran yang cukup mewah, dan jangan lupakan hadiah satu ini yang akan dia berikan. Sebegitu besarkah cinta Siwon? Ckckc.

"Iya, tapi hyung lupa meberikan yang satu ini."

"Tidak usah lah hyung jangan berlebihan, toh hubungan kita baru tiga bulan dan sudah sangat banyak hadiah yang kau berikan."

"Tidak tidak, ini tidak berlebihan, hadiah-hadiah ini pantas kau dapatkan, Kyu. Lagi pula ini merupakan salah satu bentuk rasa syukurku karena mendapatkan namjachingu semanis dirimu." Jelas Siwon sambil mengedipkan satu matanya genit.

**BLUSH**

Pipi Kyuhyun memerah mendapatkan jawaban tulus romantis dan ekstra kedipan. Namun, ia cepat-cepat memendam perasaan bahagianya sebelum 'meleleh' di hadapan Siwon. "Ah, yasudah terserah hyung saja. Memang apa itu?" Kyuhyun pasrah dan ikut penasaran.

Siwon mebuka ransel-nya, dia mencari-cari disetiap sekat ranselnya, sedikit sulit memang maklum bendanya kecil, dan bingo!

"Ini.." Siwon menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarnya hitam dengan ukuran tidak lebih dari telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ha?" Kyuhyun melempar pandangan bingung melihat kotak di tangan Siwon, Siwon yang mengerti maksud pandangan tersebut merespon, "buka saja, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya, matanya melebar ketika melihat isinya, dua buah gantungan handphone couple dari perak yang disatukan dengan magnet berbentuk nama mereka berdua dalam hangul dengan bentuk hati diantaranya, sehingga jika di pisahkan masing-masing nama memiliki namjachingunya dan bentuk setengah bentuk hati.

"Bagaimana, Kyu?" tanya Siwon penasaran, apakah baby-nya akan suka dengan hadiahnya ini? Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Kyuhyun merespon. "Indah sekali~" mata Kyuhyun berbinar.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu, ia merasa lega dan bahagia karena bisa membahagiakan seseorang yang sangat spesial di hatinya. Ia mengambil gantungan itu dan memisahkan keduanya, meberikan satu dengan bentuk namanya kepada Kyuhyun dan sisanya untuknya.

"Ini untuk Kyunnie dan ini untuk hyung. Ini agar kau selalu mencintaiku, mengingatku dan berada disisiku. Jangan sampai hilang loh"

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, siapa yang tidak senang diperlakukan sebegitu spesial oleh sesorang apalagi orang itu namjachingumu? "Gomawo hyung, indah sekali, ada tak ada ini pun aku akan selalu mencinyai hyung. Saranghae hyung." Dan tiba-tiba..

**CUP~**

Kyuhyun mencium pipi namjachingunya sebagai tanda terimakasih, tapi Siwon memasang wajah kecewanya, pura-pura kecewa lebih tepatnya sambil menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Siwon merona malu, tapi sekali-kali tidak apa kan? Ia melihat sekeliling sekilas memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Dan..

**CUP~ **

Ciuman singkat Kyuhyun berikan untuk Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan menarik dagu Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman dan baru menjauhkan bibirnya sekitar 2cm, Siwon mencium baby-nya sekali lagi lebih lama, halus dan romantis menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada Kyuhyun. Siwon melepas ciumannya.

Untung saja sekolah sudah sepi pikir mereka, tetapi sebenarnya..

"Hihihi, merika romantis ya Hae"

"Sangat.."

"Tetapi mereka terlalu berani,ckck"

"..."

"Apa mereka tidak takut ketahuan? Untung hanyan kita berdua yang melihatnya"

"..."

"Hae?"

"..."

"..."

"Hey chagi kau mau seperti itu tidak?"

"Ha? Ish, kau mesum!"

"Hihihi"

"Ssshhtt.. Nanti kita ketahuan"

Sebenarnya duo HaeHyuk kita ini sedang asik memotret dan merekam adegan romantis itu dari balik tembok. Sedari tadi mereka mengintip sambil cekikikan. Oke, kembali ke WonKyu.

"Nado saranghae, Kyu. I love you so much. Ayo Kyu kita pulang, aku tidak mau kau dimarahi umma-mu karena aku telat mengantarkan mu." ajak Siwon sambil mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Kyuhyun. "N-Ne" Kyuhyun hanya bisa merona dan tersenyum. Mereka berjalan keluar menuju tempat parkir motor, tetapi sebelum sampai duo HaeHyuk datang sambil cengar-cengir yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Annyeong, Kyu. Annyeong Siwon hyung." Sapa mereka berdua dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Annyeong Hyukie-ah, Donghae-ah" jawab Siwon ramah. Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah curiga atas sikap HaeHyuk ini.

"Wah kalian romantis sekali ya, iya kan Hae?" Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk memulai aksinya. "Iya, seperti dalam drama-drama saja, hehehe" Donghae menimpalinya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara, kecurigaanya meningkat.

"Ah tidak usah pura-pura, Kyu. Oh iya Kyu, kalau kau ingin menonton rekaman ulangnya katakan saja padaku, oke?" Eunhyuk menggoda Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan satu matanya dan menunjukan handphone miliknya yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya dan lepas dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari apa yang Eunhyuk maksud langsung memerah. "Ha?! AWAS KAU MONYET JELEK!"

"Ayo Hae! Kabur! Hahahaha" Duo HaeHyuk pun lari menghindar amukan si evil.

"Tenanglah baby. Memang kenapa kalau mereka atau bahkan seluruh dunia tahu?" ucap Siwon menenangkan amarah baby-nya. "Tapi kan..Aish! Sudahlah ayo pulang" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil kesal mem-poutkan bibirnya.

**To Be Continued**

Annyeong, saya author baru disini meskipun bukan reader baru, salam kenal dan mohoin bantuannya. Mungkin saya biasa dikenal sebagai reader dengan nama 'Guest123' hehehe, akhirnya terungkap siapakah si Guest123 =D.

Oke, ini ff yaoi pertama saya (sebenarnya ini remake dari versi aslinya yang straight alias namja x yeoja) sekaligus yang pertama saya posting, mian kalo super duper amatir, pendek, pasaran dan buruk ya, karena memang saya tidak begitu ahli membuat cerita, hanya sekedar hobi dan mencoba mengisi waktu luang hehe.

Akhir kalimat silahkan kepada hyungdeul dan noonadeul serta readerdeul yang ingin me-review, mudah-mudahan ga ada silent reader, dan **No BASH or FLAME! **Karena saya hanya pemula saya takut itu justru membuat saya down. (Butuh penyemangat dulu)


	2. Chapter 2 Blush

**WonKyu A to Z**

**Pair:**

WonKyu, HaeHyuk

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon (17)

Cho Kyuhyun (15)

Lee Hyukjae (15)

Lee Donghae (16)

And others

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance, Friendship, sedikit Humor (mungkin)

**Warning:**

YAOI (boy x boy), typo(s), OOC, minim isitilah Korea, just an amateur.

Chapeter 2: B for **BLUSH**

CIIIIT!

Suara dencitan motor yang di-rem terdengar di depan sebuah rumah dengan model minimalis dan sedikit etnik di beberapa sudut serta tanaman-tanaman di taman kecil di depannya yang mebuat mata segar. Penumpang motor itu turun sedangkan yang mengemudikan masih setia duduk di motor. Sang penumpang memulai pembicaran, "Terimakasih hyung sudah mengantarkan" Kyuhyun, ya Kyuhyunlah sang penumpang itu berterimakasih atas tumpangan gratis yang selalu ia dapatkan. "Dan terimakasih untuk hadiah tadi, aku janji tidak akan menghilangkannya" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah bahagia dan mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk tanda V. Lawan bicara alias si pengemudi pun melepaskan helm yang sedari tadi ia kenakan, menampakan siapakah sosok pengendara tersebut, menghilangkan kecurigaan bahwa ia adalah Ghost Rider, dan menjawab "Sama-sama Kyu, tidak usah berterimakasih. Seharusnya aku yang berterimaksih karena bisa selalu bersamamu, namjachingu Choi Siwon yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan, hehe."

**BLUSH**

Kenapa ya Siwon tidak bisa berhenti menggoda Kyuhyunnya? Dan ada apa dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat mudah merona jika bersama Siwon. "Aish, berhenti menggodaku hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya menutupi rasa malunya. Melihat ke sembarang arah yang penting wajah meronanya tidak terlihat oleh sang namjachingu.

**CUP~**

Ternyata kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan Choi Siwon untuk mencuri ciuman singkat di pipi Kyuhyun.

**BLUSH, BLUSH, BLUSH.**

"Aaargh hyung!" Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya malu. Siwon terkikik melihatnya.

"Oke, hyung pulang ya? Sudah hampir malam. Jika merindukanku telefon saja oke?" Siwon berpamitan. "Ne, hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun. "Oh iya besok akan ada pertandingan lari antar sekolah di sekolah kita dan hyung akan ikut bertanding, jangan lupa untuk menonton ya chagi, hyung sangat mengharapkan dukungan mu." Siwon mengingatkan. 'Hah? Menonton pertanidngan? itu kan di jam pelajaran, bagaimana ini? Mm.. okelah' batin Kyuhyun. "Ne hyung, ne."

"Baiklah Kyu, hyung pulang ne?" "Ne, hati-hati di jalan" "Ne." Percakapan dua sejoli tadi berakhir ketika Siwon melaju dengan motornya.

Kyuhyun berjalan membuka gerbang dan memasuki rumahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi seorang yeoja berusia sekitar 45 tahun mengamati segala kegiatannya dengan Siwon dari balik tirai jendela dengan tersenyum. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika meliha yeoja yang mengintip tadi alias sang umma berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum-senyum. "Bersama namjachiungumu eoh?" pertanyaan sang umma jelas membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. "N-Ne" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan gugup sambil tersenyum canggung menjawab pertanyaan ummanya, dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan sang umma untuk menghindari berbagai macam pertanyaan yang akan membuatnya mati kutu. "Chagi, anak kita sudah besar rupanya" gumam uma dengan suara sangat kecil sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Segera ia mengunci pintu, melempar ransel yang sedari tadi menempel dipundaknya sembarangan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Dia memikirkan kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah tadi, senyum terus mengembang di bibirnya. Oh! Gantungan handphone-nya! Untung ingat kalau sampai tertinggal di saku celana dan Umma menemukannya ketika mencuci celana ini, bisa mati kutu aku! Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gantungan itu beserta handphone-nya dari saku celananya, dipasangkan gantungan tersebut sesuai tempatnya. Di pandangnya dengan bahagia hadiah pemberian sang namjachingu yang sekarang sudah menyatu dengan handphone-nya. Pikirannya kembali melayang, melayang jauh memikirkan bagaimana ia dan Siwon sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**Flashback**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan kesal menuju suatau ruangan, ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan kelasnya—X6, meskipun berhadapan jika ingin menuju kesana ia harus melintasi lapangan yang luas atau melawati koridor yang panjang, apalagi di siang bolong begini Kyuhyun yang dikenal sebagai anak rumahan sangat malas untuk keluar panas-panasan. Ia mengeluarkan handphone miliknya—melihat jam, pukul 11.09. Ia memilih berjalan melewati koridor dari pada harus panas-panasan, meskipun tetap hawa panas masih ia rasakan. Sesekali ia merasa lega ketika melewati bayangan pohon-pohon yang menjulang di sekeliling lapangan yang sekaligus mengelilingi koridor.

Dari kelasnya ia berjalan ke arah kiri menuju persimpangan jalan di sebelah kelas X1, ia berbelok ke sebelah kanan, melewati beberapa ruangan yang sudah tidak asing baginya—Ruang TU, Ruang Guru, Ruang Kepala Sekolah berakhir di Ruang Administrasi ia berbelok lagi ke kanan dan akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu milik sebuah ruangan yang sedari tadi ia tuju—Ruang Osis. Ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu membuka pintu tanpa permisi. Ia bisa melihat dua orang namja sedang berbincang-bincang di dalam, dua-duanya berwajah tampan, memiliki tubuh yang proporsional bahkan atletis mungkin salah satunya.

"Dimana Choi Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sopan terhadap orang yang jelas merupakan sunbaenya. Kedua orang tersebut spontan melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang datang tiba-tiba tanpa permisi pula. "Ah, Annyeong. Kau pasti Kyuhyun. Choi Siwon imnida. Silahkan duduk. Hae-ah bisa kau tinggalkan kita berdua sebentar?" Salah seorang dari namja tadi berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri. Sangat kontras bukan dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan itu. Sedangkan namja lainnya yang merasa diusir hanya berdecak kesal dan meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah ruangan mulai sepi, Kyuhyun duduk dihadapan Siwon. Mereka saling memandang, mengecek atau mungkin menduga orang seperti apakah lawan bicaranya. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan tampang ramah sedangkan Kyuhyun mengamati dengan wajah seakan-akan dihadapannya adalah seaorang perampok yang sudah merampok rumahnya.

"Dimana PSP-ku?" Kyuhyun bertanya to-the-point sambil memasang wajah ketus.

"Tenang saja, PSP-mu aman bersamaku" kembali jawaban yang Kyuhyun dapatkan sangat ramah.

"Cepat kembalikan!"

"Tidak bisa Kyuhyun-si. Kau membawa barang yang disekolah, apalagi kau memainkannya saat jam pelajaran."

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah barang yang kalian sita harus dikembalikan?"

"Ya, tapi setelah sekolah usai" "Tapi saat di kelas kau bilang sekarang, jangan main-main denganku!"

Siwon tersenyum melihat namja dihadapannya ini, 'menggemaskan' pikirnya. Sebenarnya sih PSP itu sudah bisa diambil sekarang. Sedikit menggoda tak apakan? Sudahlah hentikan permainanmu Choi. Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan "Baiklah, untuk sekali ini saja sebagai Ketua Seksi Bidang Kedisiplinan aku melanggar peraturan yang kubuat sendiri." Mendengar jawaban itu reaksi Kyuhyun sangat sederhana, 'Oh Ketua? pantas pakaiannya sangat rapih' itupun hanya diucapkan dalam hatinya.

Siwon berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki menuju sebuah lemari di sudut ruangan tersebut. Lemari yang tidak terlalu besar, terlihat sudah tua dan dipenuhi barang-barang yang tak lazim—barang sitaan. Ia membukanya dan mengambil sebuah benda hitam yang kita tahu bernama PSP. Siwon kembali mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun "Ini, ku sarankan kau jangan membawanya lagi ya baby?" Rayuan dilontarkan untuk pertama kalinya. "Cih!" Kyuhyun menerima sekaligus mencibir panggilan 'baby' yang terdengar menjijikan tadi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Tinggallah Siwon dengan seyumannya , 'sangat manis dan menggemaskan' batinnya lagi.

Ya itulah kenangan dimana awal-awal mereka bertemu.

**BLUSH**

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun mudah sekali tersipu jika mengingat masa lalunya dengan Siwon, meskipun bukanlah kenangan yang menyenangkan bahkan romantis. Semua pikirannya hilang ketika sang umma memanggilnya untuk makan. Kyuhyun segera mengganti seragam dengan baju santai yang biasa ia gunakan dan keluar kamarnya turun menuju ruang makan malam.

Di meja makan sudah disediakan berbagai macam hidangan yang sangat menggiurkan, buatan sang umma tentunya, dan sudah ada sang umma yang tengah duduk di salah satu dari keempat kursi yang tersedia. Kyuhyun duduk tepat di kursi yang menghadap sang umma. Bertanya dimanakan appa Kyuhyun? Tentu ia sedang bekerja, ia sedang bekerja di luar kota. Maklumi saja, memiliki jabatan tinggi di sebuah perusahaan memiliki tanggung jawab akan pekerjaan yang besar kan?

Makan malam dilanda keheningan, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya sang umma memulai pembicaraan "Kyunnie, bagaimana sekolahmu?". "Baik-baik saja umma" jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Jangan sampai kau meninggalkan sekolah, apalagi untuk sekedar pacaran" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat Siwon dan tentu saja janjinya kepada Siwon untuk menonton pertandingan lari, oh tidak jangan bilang umma mengetahuinya. "N-Ne, umma" jawab Kyuhyun gugup. "Umma tidak melarang mu berpacaran, apalagi dengan namja yang tadi mengantarmu kelihatannya dia baik. Tapi kau harus mengutamakan sekolahmu, Kyu." Ah perkataan ummanya ini membuatnya bertambah galau akan janjinya. Bagaimana ini?

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya sesudah makan malam, ia melihat handphone yang sedari tadi tergeletak di kasurnya berkedip tanpa suara tanda ada pesan masuk yang belum dibaca. Ia mengambil handphone-nya dan mengetikan security codeuntuk membukanya, mengapa ada security code? Tentu saja menghindari orang-orang yang ingin mengutak-atik isi handphone-nya terutama pesan-pesan dari Siwon yang pasti kalian sudah bisa membayangkan isinya seperti apa, apalagi duo orangtuanya dan duo HaeHyuk. Ia menekan tombol 'View' untuk membuka pesan.

From: Siwon Kuda :*

Baby apakah kau sudah makan? Aku merindukanmu. :* :*

Senyum mengembang. Dengan sigap ia membalas pesan tersebut.

To: Siwon Kuda :*

Ne, baru saja, maka dari itu aku telat membalas SMS mu, hehe. Bagaimana dengan Hyung? Nado bogoshipo :3

Tak lama kemudian balasanpun datang.

**Siwon Kuda :*** : Hehe, tidak apa-apa :). Sudah tapi aku masih ingin memakanmu kkkk 3:D :*

**BLUSH**

**Me**: Aish kuda mesum. :P

**Siwon Kuda :***: Aku mesum karena mu :* Baby kau tidak lupakan dengan janjimu?

**Me**: Hehe. Maksud hyung yang lomba lari itu? Tentu saja tidak :)

**Siwon Kuda** **:***: Ah Syukurlah. Mian hyung tidur dulu ne? Mengumpulkan tenaga untuk besok. Do'akan Hyung, ne? Bye bye baby kyu. :* :* :*

**Me**: Ne, hyung. Dan berhentilah memakai ':*' di setiap SMS mu. Menggelikan.

**Siwon Kuda :*** : Aku tidak mau. Kau juga memakainya, bahkan nama kontakku di hp mu pun begitu. :P :*

**BLUSH, **aduh ketahuan!

**Me**: Kau bilang ingin tidur? :P

**Siwon Kuda :*** : Ne, tapi kau mengirim SMS terus. :P

**Me:** Yasudah. Good night hyung :*

**Siwon Kuda :*** : Ne, itu kau menggunakana ':*' lagi. :P Good night Kyu :*

Percakapan itu berhenti di situ. Namun semburat merah belum menghilang dari wajah Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa perasaan cintanya seakan bertambah besar seiring percakapan tadi. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan seseorang yang sudah memberikan sepenuh cintanya dengan membalasnya dengan cinta setengah-setengah. Dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki namjachingu yang sangat perhatian meskipun sedikit mesum itu. Ia harus menepati janjinya, ya harus, maaf ya umma sekali ini saja aku berbohong dan membolos.

Kyuhyun segeram merapihkan tempat tidurnya bersiap untuk tidur. Ah, empuknya. Ia menarik selimut hangatnya dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidur. Namun pikirannya masih belum bisa tidur rupanya.

1 menit...

2 menit...

5 menit...

10 menit..

"Argh!" Kyuhyun mengerang kesal karena otaknya tidak mau beristirahat dari pikiran akan Siwon, Siwon dan Siwon. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan membuka matanya dan membuka handphone-nya lagi dan mengetikkan sesuatu, meng-iya-kan apa yang hasratnya inginkan, tersenyum, lalu beranjak tidur sesungguhnya memasuki alam mimpi. Good night Kyu. Zzz

.

.

.

To : Siwon Kuda :*

Saranghae hyung. :* :*

**To Be Continued**

Annyeong saya kembali dengan sangat cepat! Hehehe, karena chap 2 memang sudah ada dan saya udah ga sabar. Terima kasih yang sudah me-review, saya akan berusaha membalasnya satu-satu . Mian bagi yang beranggapan baby Kyu terlalu lemah atau terlalu uke di ff ini ya, karena saya juga masih bingung bagaimana biar terlihat **cool dan evil** tapi tetep imut ala uke gitu, ternyata susah ya me-remake ff. Mian juga kalau bertambah chapter malah bertambah **buruk** dan **ngaco** serta masih **pendek** (bgt) -_-. Ohiya menurut kalian yang bagus rata2 berapa word ya ff itu? Balas ya di review biar saya bisa bikin yang lebih baik dan lebih memuaskan serta menghibur.

MANGAP eh **MAAP BANGET ** untuk para **GUEST** buat kebodohan saya sehingga **review**nya ga nongol -_- thanks to **WonKyuBi** yang udah ngingetin :)

**Balasan Review ****(amandemen 2 :D) **

** Chap 1 :**

Fic pertama dan ada yang mereview itu rasanya seperti... :)))

oke, ini dia!

**alcici349 **: makasih, makasih :) thanks for your support. Salam kenal juga :) selamat anda orang pertama yang mereview!

**imLici97 **: iya sampe bisa bikin diabetes wkwkwk. Namja? Ne. Kalo di bilang K-lover sih ngga ya, saya juga cuman suka boyband ya suju (karena taunya itu -_-). Oke perkenalan bisa ntar ya, mungkin bio saya bisa sedikit menjawab :) thanks ya buat follow and fav nya :)

**Blackyuline **: nih *sodorin videonya* tapi ngumpet-ngumpet ya liatnya? Thankyou ya. Sure!

**Dongdonghae **: Iya dong, gimana engga saya aja bikin ini mau ngakak sen diri karena siwon yang romantisnya 'selangit' itu, haha :D. Review Terus ya.

**vitaMINelF** : ini udah :). Engga ko, berlanjut tapi ada temanya masing-masing hehe

**Just Call Me Guest** : Hai de :D saya baca biodata kamu ternyata kamu cowo, hehe. Makasih bgt dan maaf banget kalo masih pendek, emang authornya aja yang kurang mahir membuat cerita jadi pendek. Thanks buat follow and fav nya ;)

**cho devi** : wah pada mupeng videonya nih :D saya juga mauuu :3

**Guest #1**: akhirnya.. sesuatu yah :)

**astri : **Halo, salam kenal juga. Iya emang begitu mereka mah biasa anak muda :)

**ve fit** : nih udah lanjut chap 2 :)

**Guest #2 : **apa sih cil baca-baca? -_- pake ngumpet2 lagi sok jadi Guest -_-, hus hus sana! :D

**lee minji elf** : oke, udah di lanjut kan? :)

**starcraft zaekyu**: sabar sabar.. semangat 45 sekali! ('-')9 iya udah nih

**Babyhyun** : thanks! ne, that's why i choose wonkyu for my fanfic, soalnya jarang sih :)

**EvilCute** : thanks, ini udah lanjut nih :)

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview, review kalian merupakan 'suntikan' semangat bagi saya :)

Balasan review chap 2 ada di chap 3, dan seterusnya ada di chap berikutnya dari yang kalian review :)

Selamat Idul Fitri. Mohon Maaf lahir batin untuk semuanya. Terutama untuk para author yang karyanya pernah saya baca tapi ga saya review -_-

Akhir kalimat silahkan kepada hyungdeul dan noonadeul serta readerdeul yang ingin me-review, mudah-mudahan ga ada silent reader, dan **No BASH or FLAME! **Karena saya hanya pemula saya takut itu justru membuat saya down. (Butuh penyemangat dulu, )

Wassalam! ;p *tebarduitthr


	3. Chapter 3 Trailer

**WonKyu A to Z**

**Pair:**

WonKyu, HaeHyuk.

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon (17)

Cho Kyuhyun (15)

Lee Hyukjae (15)

Lee Donghae (16)

And others

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance, Friendship, sedikit Humor (mungkin)

**Warning:**

YAOI (boy x boy), typo(s), OOC, minim isitilah Korea, just an amateur.

**TRAILER!** :D

Chapter 3: C for _

Pandangannya semakin gelap, menembus asap hitam, tapi tidak berbau, seperti ilusi. Kyuhyun terus berjalan tak tentu arah, dia tak tahu sedang dimana. Semakin ia berjalan asap hitam yang mengelilinginya semakin tebal. Ia menengok ke belakang, ia melihat setitik cahaya layaknya sebuah jalan keluar, bukan jalan keluar tapi jalan masuk, jalan masuk yang tadi Kyuhyun lewati. Tetapi raganya terus berjalan, tidak ada niatan untuk berbalik.

* * *

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Tidak asing, tapi rumah siapa ini? Aku melihat plat nomor rumah itu, tapi aku tak mengerti, aku tak bisa membacanya, terlihat kabur. Kakiku dengan lancangnya memasuki rumah itu. Tanganku juga ikut 'eror', tanganku mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tak menunggu lama muncullah sosok namja dengan tinggi diatas diriku, dengan wajah tampanya, senyumnya yang menampakkan lesung pipi, tidak asing! Ya Tuhan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi!

* * *

"KYUHYUN! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU PSP-MU UMMA BUANG!?". Mendengar teriakkan super umma-nya seketika Kyuhyun langsung bangun apalagi menyangkut PSP tercintanya. "Ne.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada malas khas orang baru bangun. "Apa kau ingin bolos?! Lihat sekarang jam berapa Cho Kyuhyun!". 'Ha? Jam?' pikir Kyuhyun. Matanya langsung menengok ke arah sebuah jam dinding, dan..

"OMO!"

* * *

"Kau masih ingat video itu kan?" Bukannya menjawab Eunhyuk malah berbalik bertanya sambil menunjukkan handphone-nya.

"Hm, video? AH! Kau! Kemarikan!" Sepertinya Kyuhyun baru _ngeh_ dengan apa yang Eunhyuk maksud, ia berusaha merebut handphone itu namun gagal.

"Ckckck, tidak bisa, tidak bisa, itu merupkan salah satu hartaku yang sangat berharga dan paling berguna."

"Untuk apa kau menyimpannya? Kemarikan biar ku hapus!"

"Eits! Jangan coba-coba atau aku berteriak dan seluruh kelas menontonnya!"

* * *

CUP~

1 poin lagi untuk Siwon yang berhasil mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Siwon terkikik dan berlari turun menuju lapangan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. "Aish! Choi Siwon!" Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Untung saja semua mata sedang tertuju ke lapangan dan hiruk-piku persiapan para peserta.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, ia melihat kursi-kursi yang awalnya kosong sekarang sudah banyak yang terisi. Benar saja dari situ ia bisa melihat Siwon dengan jelas. Senyuman di sungginggkan ketika merke berdua tidak sengaja saling bertatapan. Ehem!

**To Be Continued**

Annyeong, i'm back with the trailer (apasih!) kenapa saya bikin ini? Karena saya ga tahan update tapi review masih dikit -_- mungkin belum banyak yg baca. (kepedean emang siapa yng mau baca -_-)

Oke, that's all. Review masih di tunggu loh :)

Bye.


	4. Chapter 3 Cheers!

**WonKyu A to Z**

**Pair:**

WonKyu, HaeHyuk.

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon (17)

Cho Kyuhyun (15)

Lee Hyukjae (15)

Lee Donghae (16)

And others

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance, Friendship, sedikit Humor (mungkin)

**Warning:**

**YAOI (boy x boy), typo(s), OOC, minim isitilah Korea, just an amateur.**

Chapter 3: **C** for **Cheers!** (for Choi Siwon) / CHOI SIWOOOON!

Pandangannya semakin gelap, menembus asap hitam, tapi tidak berbau, seperti ilusi. Kyuhyun terus berjalan tak tentu arah, dia tak tahu sedang dimana. Semakin ia berjalan asap hitam yang mengelilinginya semakin tebal. Ia menengok ke belakang, ia melihat setitik cahaya layaknya sebuah jalan keluar, bukan jalan keluar tapi jalan masuk, jalan masuk yang tadi Kyuhyun lewati. Tetapi raganya terus berjalan, tidak ada niatan untuk berbalik.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan, ia melihat setitik cahaya kebiruan—jalan keluar. Kaki Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mempercepan langkahnya. Dan.. WUUUZZZ! Angin kencang menerpanya disertai cahaya biru keperakkan yang menyilaukan. Angin berhenti begitu pula dengan cahaya menyilaukan tadi menghilang. Namun, ketika ia membuka matanya, ia terkejut. Pernah melihat gambar atau video hitam-putih? Maka seperti itulah kondisinya,namun bukan hitam-putih tapi biru keperakkan-putih. Ia melihat tangannya, tangannya juga berwarna seperti itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Aku seperti Avatar versi berpendar keperakkan!

**Kyuhyun POV**

Di sana terdapat rumah-rumah dengan bentuk umum yang biasa ia lihat. Hiruk pikuk masyarkat yang biasa. Semuanya biasa. Namun aku tidak bisa mengingat tempat apa ini? Aku mengikuti jalan setapak yang ada. Aku mencoba berkomunikasi, tetapi tidak ada yang meladeni. Semua orang hanya lalu-lalang. Aneh. Tapi badanku ini seperti robot yang sudah diprogram—melangkah sendiri.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Tidak asing, tapi rumah siapa ini? Aku melihat plat nomor rumah itu, tapi aku tak mengerti, padahal sudah jelas ada angka dan huruf yang tertera, aku tak bisa membacanya. Kakiku dengan lancangnya memasuki halaman rumah itu. Tanganku juga ikut 'error', tanganku mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tak menunggu lama muncullah sosok namja dengan tinggi diatas diriku, dengan wajah tampanya, senyumnya yang menampakkan lesung pipi, tidak asing! Ya Tuhan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi!

Aku mencoba mengingat siapa dia sebelum dia menarikku masuk dengan paksa, mendudukkanku di sofa yang juga berpendar namun tetap terasa empuk. Ia duduk berhadapan denganku. Ia membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan sesuatau, tapi aku tak bisa mendengarnya! Ia tersenyum, layaknya mendapatkan jawaban dariku. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Namja itu berdiri dan berjalan memasuki ruangan lain. Ia kembali dengan membawa dua gelas dan memberikan salah satunya sambil tersenyum, entah itu minuman apa, aku tak sempat memikirkannya, untuk apa pula aku memakirkan itu apa sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tau ada dimana. Ada yang berbeda dengan namja itu, ia mengalungi sesuatu, apa itu? Argh! Semakin difikirkan semakin kabur! Ayolah otak cerdas!

Dia kembali berucap sesuatu yang aku tidak bisa dengar tentunya. Dia tersenyum lagi, entah kenapa senyum itu menghangatkanku. WUUUZZZZ! Angin kencang itu kembali, bagaimana mungkin sedangkan ini di dalam rumah? Namun itulah yang terjadi. Cahay biru keperakkan itu juga muncul dari arah belakang namja itu, aku tak kuat melihatnya—silau. Ketika dirasa semua kembali normal aku membuka mataku. Namja itu memasang wajah bingung sepertin bertanya 'Ada apa Kyu?'. Tiba-tiba semua memudar, rumah, sofa, meja, dan namja itu. Terurai bagai tetesan cat yang masuk kedalam air jernih. Dan..

**Kyuhyun POV end**

Every single day I try

Jeongmal geoui da wass-eo

We get closer to a good time

Silyeondeul-e Say goodbye

Sexy, Free & Single

Ijen junbineun wanryo

Sexy, Free & Single

I'm ready too, Bingo

Lagu yang sekaligus menjadi nada alarm menggema di sebuah kamar yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, mengganggu sang pemilik kamar dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, ia bangun sebentar, "Ah hanya mimpi"ucap Kyuhyun. Tangannya menjamah atau meraba-raba meja belajar di samping kasurnya, mencari handphone yang sedari tadi membunyi kan alarm. Ah dapat! Klik! Seketika lagu Sexy, Free & Single milik salah satu boyband asal Korea berhenti berputar, Kyuhyun pun kembali memasukan tangannya dan tubuhnya ke bawah selimut—kembali tidur. Hmm, anak pemalas! Untuk apa ada alarm dengan volume penuh kalau begitu? -_-

Umma Kyuhyun baru datang dari pasar mebawa sedikit barang belanjaan—tugas seorang umma. Ia merasa aneh, merasa tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Ia melangkah memasuki dapur yang sekaligus ruang makan, kecurigaanya memuncak ketika melihat tidak ada orang yang biasanya menyantap sarapan yang sudah ia sediakan. Ia meletakkan belanjaanya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Dia membuka pintu yang tidak di kunci itu, dan terang saja dugaannya terbukti, anak semata wayangnya itu masih tidur!

"KYUHYUN! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU PSP-MU UMMA BUANG!?". Mendengar teriakkan super umma-nya seketika Kyuhyun langsung bangun apalagi menyangkut PSP tercintanya. "Ne.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada malas khas orang baru bangun. "Apa kau ingin bolos?! Lihat sekarang jam berapa Cho Kyuhyun!". 'Ha? Jam?' pikir Kyuhyun. Matanya langsung menengok ke arah sebuah jam dinding, dan..

"OMO!"

Kyuhyun langsung berlari mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Ummany hanya menggeleng melihat kebiasaan anaknya ini. Lihatlah, sekarang jam 06.40, sedangkan sekolah masuk pukul 07.00, meskipun sekolah masih mentolerir pada pukul 07.05 tapi tetap saja waktunya sangat sempit sekarang. Ummanya turun kembali menuju dapur untuk membereskan belanjaannya dan memasukkan sarapan yang sudah ia buatkan ke dalam kotak makan agar Kyuyun bisa memakannya ketika jam istirahat nanti. Dari pada sarapan di rumah akan membuat Kyuhyun terlambat, lebih baik di bawa saja agar tidak terbuang sia-sia.

Drap, drap, drap. Langkah kaki terburu terdengar, Kyuhyun muncul sudah 'lumayan' rapih dengan seragam dan tasnya. Ia segera mengambil kotak sarapan yang sekaligus akan menjadi kotak makan siangnya itu dan berpamitan dengan umma. Segera memakai sepatu dan berlari menuju sekolah. Berlari? Ya tentu saja. Semua kendaraan umum sudah penuh jam segini, dan Siwon? Baca saja pesan yang Kyuhyun terima pagi ini, kalian pasti mengerti.

From: Siwon Kuda :*

Baby, aku duluan ya. Selamat olahraga, kkk ;) :*

Mengerti bukan? Jadi Kyuhyun biasa berangkat bersama Siwon, namun jika Kyuhyun belum keluar rumah ketika pukul 06.35, sesuai perjanjian mereka maka Siwon boleh berangkat duluan. Siwon sudah sangat mengerti dengan kebiasaan telat Kyuhyun, dari 3 bulan mereka berpacaran saja masih bisa dihitung jari berapa kali mereka berangkat bersama. Siwon juga tahu jika Kyhyun terlambat maka ia akan berlari. Kasihan sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hitung-hitung olahraga bagi Kyuhyun yang memang malas berolahraga.

Sekolah berjarak sekitar 400-500 meter dari rumah Kyuhyun. Cukup jauh bukan untuk berlari? Huh-hah. Kyuhyun masih setia berlari, berharap-harap cemas jika gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup atau belum. Ah, akhirnya sampai. Syukur belum terlambat, ia melihat jam yang tesedia di pos satpam—06.58. Nyaris saja. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya sebentar lau berjalan menuju kelasnya. Energinya sudah terkuras habis, apalagi ia belum sarapan. Ia membuka pintu kelas, kelas yang tadinya ramai hening sejenak lalu ramai kembali saat pandangan sudah tak tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk dengan perasaan lega. Diam sejenak menenangkan diri. Setelah merasa tenang ia mengambil handphone-nya dari saku celana dan membuka pesan dari Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris lalu membalas pesan tersebut.

To: Siwon Kuda :*

Ne hyung -_-

Aku selamat, hehe. Ohiya hyung, jam berapa pertandingannya?

Tanpa menunggu lama, balasan pun datang.

From: Siwon Kuda :*

Ah, padahal aku berharap kau di hukum lagi, Kyu kekeke ;)

Jam 09.15. Mian ya kyu kau harus membolos :*

**Me:** Kau tega -_-. Oke oke, kebetulan jam segitu aku dekat dengan guru yang mengajarnya, hehe :)

**Siwon Kuda :*:** Hanya bercanda baby :* ha? Kau berselingkuh dengan guru itu Kyu? :'(

**Me: **Aish! Bukan! Bukan begitu hyung. Ia guru matematika, mudah saja, hanya perlu mengumpulkan tugas dan nilai ulangan memuaskan, membolos sekali pasti tidak apa-apa. ;)

**Siwon Kuda :*:** Oh begitu, ku kira kau selingkuh , hehe :*

**Me**: Kau terlalu berlebihan -_-

**Siwon Kuda :*:** Hehehe. Ah sepertinya Park seonsangnim sudah datang. Bye, saranghae :*

**Me:** Nado :*

Klik, Kyuhyun menutup aplikasi pesan dan mengunci handphone-nya lalu kembali memasukkannya kedalam saku celana. Ia menengok kedepan sejenak—belum ada guru yang masuk. Lalu ia menengok ke sebelah kiri, ia sedikit terkejut mendapat tatapan mencurigakan dari namja yang duduk di sebelah kirinya itu. Wajah itu, ekspresi itu, tatapn itu—mencuirgakan.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu monyet?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ah, kau pasti baru saja _sms-an _dengan Siwon-hyung ya?" Goda namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu merespon. Ya, Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk memang sekelas dengan Kyuhyun, duduk bersebelahan pula.

"Lalu?"

"Ish, pelit. Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Maaf aku tidak mengerti bahasa monyet"

Eunhyuk seketika menatap tajam Kyuhyun, memangnya dia monyet sungguhan samapi Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan?!. "Dasar setan!" Eunhyuk membalas sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun diam saja tidak merespon. Eunhyuk yang merasa penasaran sekaligus kesal menarik kursinya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun ketus ketika tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mendekat.

"Kau masih ingat video itu kan?" Bukannya menjawab Eunhyuk malah berbalik bertanya sambil menunjukkan handphone-nya.

"Hm, video? AH! Kau! Kemarikan!" Sepertinya Kyuhyun baru _ngeh_ dengan apa yang Eunhyuk maksud, ia berusaha merebut handphone itu namun gagal.

"Ckckck, tidak bisa, tidak bisa, itu merupkan salah satu hartaku yang sangat berharga dan paling berguna."

"Untuk apa kau menyimpannya? Kemarikan biar ku hapus!"

"Eits! Jangan coba-coba atau aku berteriak dan seluruh kelas menontonnya!"

Wah, bakal repot kalau semua menonotn videonya, belum lagi jika ada yang melaporkannya ke guru, atau mempostingya di web sekolah, dan menyebarkannya di dunia maya?! Mampus! Mati saja kau Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Awas kau! Oke, Apa maumu?"

"Susu strawberry setiap hari selama sebulan cukup" Eunhyuk menjawab penuh kemenangan.

"Kau ingin memerasku!?"

"Yasudah, aku beberkan saja. HEI TEMA..hmp!" Kyuhyun segera membekap mulut Eunhyuk ketika ia ingin berteriak kepada teman sekelasnya, ia menghiraukan tatapan ada-apa-woy-teriak-teriak dari teman-teman yang sempat mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah! Hapus video itu dulu!"

"Tidak mau, aku tahu kau tidak akan menepati janjimu jika kuhapus." Kyuhyun sudah jengah menghadapi Eunhyuk—menyerah.

"Oke, sebulan!" Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya semula sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kemenangan. 'Awas saja kau monyet!' batin Kyuhyun. Ini semua gara-gara video itu!

Tak lama kemudian, Kim seonsangnim datang melaksanakan tugasnya sebagia guru untuk mengajar. Kelas yang tadinya ramai langsung berubah hening. Pelajaran pun berlangsung.

07.15..

07.20..

07.25..

Kyuhyun sesekali memerhatikan jam dinding kelasnya, mengapa waktu terasa begitu lama? Kembali fokus ke pelajaran .

KRIIING!

Bel tanda ganti pelajaran berbunyi, Kim seonsaengnim keluar meninggalkan kelas. Sekarang pukul 08.30. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kelas sebelum guru lain datang mengajar. Ia berlari menuju stadion olahraga yang berada di belakang sekolah. Bukan milik sekolah, tapi memang berada di belakang sekolah. Biarpun sekolah ini cukup mewah, memiliki stadion...mmm..berlebihan!

Setelah kabur, mengumpat, berbohong dan menghindar sana-sini, ia sampai dan segara duduk di salah satu kursi di tribun. Ia duduk di kursi yang dirasa strategis untuk melihat seluruh stadion. Sudah ada beberapa orang disana, baik warga sekolahnya maupun orang lain yang diduga sebagai peserta dan pelatih dari sekolah lain yang tengah bersiap siap. Semakin lama semakin ramai orang berdatangan, namun ia belum melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu—Choi Siwon. Ia memutus kan untuk mengirim pesan kepada Siwon untuk menannya kan keberadaannya. Tidak ada balasan.

Kyuhyun berjalan naik menuju barisan paling belakang , menatap keluar. Ia memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya di tembok yang memiliki tinggi sekitar dadanya. Menikmati pemandangan. Merasa bosan Kyuhyun memainkan PSP nya. Ah ternyata PSP juga terasa membosankan jika sudah begini. Matanya menatap langit biru itu, ya biru, biru.. Oh! Mimpi itu! Mimpi anehnya dalam dunia biru. Ingatanya kembali kepada mimpinya semalam. Menurutnya itu bukanlah mimipi yang mengerikan, menyedihkan atau bagaimana, dan entah kenapa ia malah tersenyum memikirkannya mungkin karena namja berlesung pipi itu. Lamunannya terhenti ketika sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baby?" Ternyata namja yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun tunggu sudah datang.

"Ish, kau mengaggetkanku hyung." Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa berbalik dan menatap Siwon yang hanya menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan yang mengekspos tangan kekarnya dan celana pendek plus sepato olahraga. Siwon menyenderkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun bergidik geli "Hehe, memang apa yang sedang kau lakukan sampai kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku?"

Kyuhyun berputar menatap namjachingunya, Siwon masih setia memeluk pinggangya, posisinya sekarang benar-benar 'rawan'!

"Aku menunggumu hyung dari tadi sampai aku bosan!"

"Mian baby, aku bersiap-siap dulu, lagipula sekarangkan belum jam 09.15"

"Iya sih, hehe."

Keheningan melanda,selalu saja begini, mereka saling menatap, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya mempertipis jarak antara keduanya, Kyuhyun yang mengerti gerak-gerik Siwon langsung mengelak. " Aish! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini tempat umum!" "Memang kenapa?" Siwon hanya memasang wajah datar dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aish! Sudah kubilang ini kan tempat umum, bukan hanya warga sekolah ini yang hadir!" Kyuhyun memundurkan wajahnya menghindari Siwon. "Ne, ne~" Siwon mencubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun, melepaskan pelukannya. 'Huh, hampir saja' batin Kyuhyun lega.

"Baby sepertinya akan segera dimulai, doakan hyung ne?" "Ne!" Kyuhyun menjawab mantap. "Hey baby, lihat itu apa?!" Siwon tiba-tiba bertanya atau berteriak mungkin sambil menunjukkan arah ke kanan menggunakan wajahnya. Kyuhyun dengan reflek menengok untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Siwon, dan..

CUP~

1 poin lagi untuk Siwon yang berhasil mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Siwon terkikik dan berlari turun menuju lapangan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. "Aish! Choi Siwon!" Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Untung saja semua mata sedang tertuju ke lapangan dan hiruk-piku persiapan para peserta.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, ia melihat kursi-kursi yang awalnya kosong sekarang sudah banyak yang terisi. Benar saja dari situ ia bisa melihat Siwon dengan jelas. Senyuman di sungginggkan ketika merke berdua tidak sengaja saling bertatapan. Ehem!

Semua peserta sudah bersiap pada posisinya tak terkecuai Siwon, dan DOR! Pistol tanda pertandingan berbunyi. Riuh penonton membahana meneriakkan nama jagoan mereka masing-masing. Siwon memimpin pertandingan. Julukan kuda memang pantas untuknya.

Namun sampai di tengah ia tersusul seorang peserta lain, dari situlah 'kejar-kejaran' antara kedunya berlangsung sengit. Kyuhyun yang awalnya diam saja mulai bertindak melihat Siwon yang akan kalah. Tidak ada juara 2 apalagi 3, hanya ada 1 juara. Entah setan jenis apa yang memasuki dirinya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak sangat kencang sampai-sampai beberapa penonton di sana menatap dirinya "CHOI SIWON! CHOI SIWON! CHOI SIWON!".

Suara Kyuhyun yang sangat menonjol terengar di telinga Siwon. Siwon mendelik sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun, ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di atas kursi sambil meneriakkan namanya. Semangatnya meningkat pesat. Bagai sedang dikejar anjing tetangga kecepatan larinya meningkat begitu saja. Teriakkan Kyuhyun juga membuat pendukung Siwon tanpa sadar tersugesti mengikuti teriakannya. Alhasil teriakan nama Siwon pun menggelegar dengan kompak di stadion itu. "CHOI SIWON! CHOI SIWON!". Siwon yang merasa menjadi harapan para penonton, sekolah sekaligus namjachingunya semakin bersemangat. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga dan berhasil menyusul namja yang tadi memimpin pertandingan.

"YEEEEE! CHOI SIWON!" teriakan semakin kencang ketika Siwon berhasil melewati garis finish dan keluar sebagai juara. Ekspresi penonton bermacam macam, ada yang senang sambil melompat-lompat, kecewa karena jagoannya dikalahkan bahkan berpelukan antara haru dan duka.

Melihat kemenangan Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung merasa lega dan bahagia, ia duduk kembali, namun tiba-tiba "Ini cepat berikan!" Eunhyuk entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disebelahnya dan sekarang sedang menyodorkan sebotol minuman dan handuk kecil berwarna putih kepada Kyuhyun. "K-Kau? Bagaiamana?" Kyuhyun memandang bingung ."Sudah cepat!" Eunhyuk memaksa Kyuhyun. "Oke!" Kyuhyun mengerti dan segera berlari menuju Siwon yang sekarang tengah di kerubuti beberapa orang yang memberikan selamat dan pujian. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun sedang berlari kearahnya pun langsung permisi meninggalkan kerumunan untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun yang merasa kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu hanya diam. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih Kyu. Aku tahu kau akan selalu mendukungku" "N-ne hyung, hehe. Mmm.. ini" "Hm?" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya melihat apa yang Kyuhyun maksud dengan 'ini'. Kyuhyun meberikan botol minuman dan handuk tadi kepada Siwon. Siwon menerimanya dengan senang hati dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Gomawo, Kyu. Saranghae" "Nado saranghae".

Di lain tempat Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat bahagia bersama Siwon. Ternyata Kyuhyun yang ia kenal sangat evil dan ketus pun dapat berubah drastis sampai seperti itu pikirnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah penyerahan medali dan tetek bengek lainnya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berniat kembali ke kelas, sebenarnya Kyuhyun saja sih, Siwon tentu mendapatkan dispensasi untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran seharian ini, apalagi dengan medali emas yang sekarang berada di lehernya sudah pasti semua orang tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada Siwon. Sekarang masih jam pelajaran, 10 menit lagi baru jam istirahat, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ke kantin, tidak mungkin memaksakan masuk ke kelas, malah bisa bisa kena amarah dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyudutkan dari seonsangnim.

Kantin masih sepi tentunya, hanya ada beberapa orang, mungkin peserta lomba tadi yang sedang berkunjung dan beristirahat. "Kita duduk dimana?" tanya Siwon. "Disitu saja." Tunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di meja kantin yang paling kecil, hanya untuk 4 orang. Kalau ada mungkin mereka menginginkan yang hanya untuk berdua, hehehe.

"Kau ingin minum apa, Kyu?" Siwon memulai pembicaraan.

"Mmm.. Terserah Hyung saja" Jawaban yang sangat klasik.

"Yasudah tunggu sebentar, ne?" "Ne."

Siwon bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke salah satu kios. Ia kembali dengan memegang 2 gelas ice coffee di kedua tangannya. Menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongak saat Siwon menyodorkan minuman kepadanya, diam sejenak, minuman...medali..senyum...minuman...medali..senyum.. AH! Mirip, ya mirp seperti mimpinya, versi berwarna tapi. How can? Kyuhyun cepat tersadar dan menerima ice coffee itu.

"Mm.. Hyung aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu" Kyuhyun memulai.

"Hm? Cerita? Boleh." Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bercerita pikir Siwon. Tapi tetap ia menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

Kyuhyun menceritakan semua yang bisa ia ingat tentang mimpinya, tak semua bisa diingat bukan? Siwon mendengarkan cukup serius.

"Ya begitulah seingatku Hyung, aneh sekali bukan?"

"Tidak juga"

"Loh? Memang kenapa?

"Mungkin Tuhan sengaja mengirimkanmu mimpi itu, mimpi bisa merupakan ringkasan apa yang sudah kau lalui, tapi bisa juga pertanda dari Tuhan atas apa yang akan terjadi. Aku pun pernah mengalami mimpi pertanda seperti itu." Jelas Siwon seperti tukang tafsir mimpi.

"Iya juga sih. Sudahlah. Kau juga pernah, Hyung? Mimpi apa? Kapan?" Kyuhyun mendadak _kepo._

Siwon meneguk ice coffenya, lalu menjawab. " Beberapa bulan yang lalu-"

Kyuhyun memasang tampang serius. Apalagi dengan jawaban Siwon yang terpotong itu sangat membuatnya penasaran.

Siwon mengerti tatapan Kyuhyun yang mengharap lanjutan jawabannya. "Aku bertemu seseorang atau entahlah dia terlalu sempurna untuk di katakan sebagai orang"

Aish, kenapa berhenti lagi!

Ah, akhirnya Siwon melanjutkan juga, "Dia namja, putih, tinggi, menggemaskan, manis" Siwon tersenyum mencurigakan saat mengatakan itu. "Matanya, pipinya,bibirnyanya yang _kissable_, dan aku melihatnya..._naked_, begitu menggoda, aku sangat ingin 'memakannya' " Senyum atau seringai mungkin semakin melebar di wajah Siwon.

'Naked?' Kyuhyun berucap dalam hati. "Dan ternyata esoknya aku bertemu namja itu." Lanjut Siwon.

"Ha? Siapa dia hyung?" Pikiran Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa mimpi bisa menjadi kenyataan dengan begitu tepatnya.

Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyuhyun, wajahnya melewati wajah Kyuhyun, berhenti di depan telinga Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Kau"

Kyuhyun seketika serasa lumpuh, mematung, mulutnya menganga dengan wajah yang memerah, jadi dari tadi Siwon membicarakan dirinya. _Kissable_...menggoda...dan.. _NAKED!_! Kyuhyun tersadar.

"CHOI SIWOOOO! Dasar mesum!" Kyuhyun berdiri menggebrak meja dengan _deathglare_-nya. Sungguh memalukan bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, apalagi kembali duduk sambil memasang wajah kesal sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Aha! Benarkan kissable dan menggoda, iya tidak? "Ku kira kau sungguhan Hyung"

Siwon tertawa melihat bagaimana ekspresi dan reaksi Kyuhyun, benar-benar mudah ditipu, kemana otak cerdasmu, Kyu? Hahaha.

Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal di tertawakan melempar gelas ice coffeenya—sudah habis—tepat ke kepala Siwon. Pluk! "Aw, kenapa kau melemparku, Kyu?" Siwon berhenti tertawa—tidak sepenuhnya sih. "Kau menyebalkan hyung!" Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Siwon masih senyum-senyum, sisa tawanya mungkin, sambil menjawab "Kau sangat lucu, baby, aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu." Senyum belum berhenti _cengengesan._ "Aku membencimu hyung!" Kyuhyun memutar badannya menghindarai Siwon.

"Oke, oke, maafkan hyung ne?" Akhirnya Siwon berhenti total menertawakan Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Kyu~"

"..."

"Ayolah, Kyu.." Rajuk Siwon. Rasakan! Makanya jangan berlebihan menertawakan orang, apalagi itu namjachingumu.

"..." Kyuhyun tetap '_not responding_'.

"Ah, oke sebagai gantinya kau boleh meminta 1 hal" Siwon menyerah, perkataannya seperti jin di iklan rokok. Ternyata memang sulit membujuk seorang 'evil', butuh 'modal.'

Kyuhyun berbalik, "Benar?" Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah jengkelnya.

Siwon hanya membalas dengan tersenyum dan mengangkan 2 jarinya membentuk V.

"Baiklah. Hm, Hyung harus membayarku."

"Hm? Untuk?" Permintaan Kyuhyun sangat tidak jelas mengacu kemana. Ko jadi membayar?

"Untuk membolos dan meriakimu." Oh, sepele ah. Apa tidak ada alasan lain? Ckckck.

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Rupanya ia ingin bermain-main.

"Berapa banyak uang yang kau mau memang?"

"Bukan dengan uang."

"Lalu? Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Mmm apa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu sih" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu. Kyu, kau sangat tidak jelas.

Siwon berfikir sejenak. Sebenarnya sebelum Kyuhyun meminta pun ia sudah memikirkan 'hadiah kecil' untuk Kyuhyun apabila ia memenangkan pertandingan. Tapi ini rahasia loh.

"Baiklah, hyung sendiri yang akan memberikan mu hadiah sebagai bayaran membolos dan meneriaki ku"

"Hm? Memang apa?"

"Tentu saja ini rahasia."

"Ish, ayolah beritahu aku hyung~" manjanya pun keluar. Kemarahannya dan wajah jengkelnya tadi menguap begitu saja. Sungguh Siwon tidak tahan melihatnya, rrrr...sangat...menggemaskan. Tapi tentu ia tidak bisa membocorkan apa hadiahnya. Tidak bisa.

"Besok juga kau akan tahu."

Mendengar jawaban yang mengecewakan dari Siwon Kyuhyun hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya lagi. Sebenarnya, apakah yang Siwon rencanakan? Apa hadiahnya? Penasaran? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya!

**To Be Continued**

**YANG NGUPDATE TRAILER KEMARIN BUKAN AUTHORRRR! Tapi temen author,**

**kalau kalian baca balasan review chap 1 pasti tau siapa -_- katanya biar pada penasaran gitu, trus nambah review -_-**

**Jangan pikirkan kata-kata dia yang ngemis review ! *tendang! Author palsu**ngumpulin massa* . **

**Author (yang asli) emang udah mau update ko, oke follow my twitter ajieajie_f**

Oke, ah lumayan kali ini lebih panjang dikit ya, walaupun tetap biasa-biasa aja hehe. Ohiya sampe lupa kan sama HaeHyuk. Mungkin HaeHyuk bakal nongol di chap depan. Mungkin ya :) Bagaimana? Better or worst?

**Sekarang kita masuk di segmen... B n R! Balasan Review! *alah maksa***

**Chap 1:**

**Shin min hyo : **thanks, sure :)

**Chap 2 :**

**WonKyuBi : **Tentu, iya dia kan sering nonton OVJ jadi gombal mulu deh :D

**GyuRiGyu : **Lho ko kamu yang blushing? Hehe :D

**EvilCute : **Thanks. This for ya!

**Rikha-chan : **ah gapapa,:D Saya juga pengennya gitu, tapi tergantung ide aja nyampe mana, doakan aja ya :)

**Irma407203** : Gomawo, ne ini sudah :)

**Diya** : As sweet as the author *eh #dirubungsemut. Oke!

**Ve fit** : hehehe, dari pada malu-maluin ya :) oke!

**imLici97** : Anynyeong! Wow you're back! Elf? Engga juga, biasa aja ko. Boleh ko boleh, mau oppa ke yang penting sopan aja dan nyantai. Nih jawaban dari mereka langsung Kyuhyun : "Kan acting, mau ya di bikin blushing sama Siwon hyung? :p". Siwon : "Sejak mmm? Sejak pertama, aku bertanya, facebook mu apa nomer mu berapa" *loh? Kok? Berubah jadi CoJu? ;D

Anak pertama, ga direstuin ya bisa mewek sambil makan PSP ntar -_-

Banyak maunya nih, ada aja ya? Dikit ko, suer deh dikit ga complicated. Nih udah.

**Blackyuline** : oke deh, 7000?! O.O ah banya bangeet itu -_- belum mampu author, maaf ya :)

**Astri : **wah pada suka Kyuhyun yang begitu ya :)

**Chap 3 Trailer :**

**Ifa Cho-i : **annyeong, oke oke, kan yang tadi cuman trailer. :)

**Wookiesomnia: **hey hey yo! Ga serem ko, engga kan? :)

**MhiaKyu : **mian, kan baru trailer -_-

**Kmaknae : **hehehe :D oke oke

**Anin lovewonkyu : **baru trailer ko :) bagaimana dengan yg ini?

**imLici97 : **iya iya kamu mah *kasih 2 jempol* nah udah ga penasaran kan? :)

**Diya1013**: *nyodorin chap ini* :)

**alcici349: **engga ko ga bareng, hehe :) tenang ga ada perlombaan review ko ;)

**EvilCute** : iyaaaa, nih udah :)

**GyuRiGyu : **emang :P

**lee minji elf **: bukan kurang panjang lagi ini mah emang pendek, namanya juga trailer. Oke deh :)

**shin min hyo** : udah nih. ne :)

**Dongdonghae : **emang saya juga bingung sama siwon, masih bingung?

**Astri** : hahaha emang begitulah anak muda, oke oke :)

**Anami Hime** : maaf kan masih trailer ._.v

**Ukekyushipper: **udah nih! :D

**Gaemwon407**: oke oke uadh kan?

**Rika-chan**: kan tariler -_- ini udah dipanjangin :)

**Meymeywonkyu : **ahahaha :D iya ya semangat!

**Irma407203 : **kan trailer :) gimana sekarang banyak kan?

**Simbaa** : hahaha iya dong, niat apa yaaa? =))

**kyukyu712 : **iya betul :)

**mrs. ChoKyu : **bukan salah saya** -_-**

**aiyu: **ini udah dipanjangin ;)

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview, review kalian merupakan 'suntikan' semangat bagi saya :)

Balasan review ada di chap berikutnya dari dari yang kalian review, eh engga juga sih kalo masih ada yang nongol2 di chap awal *plinplan nih!* hahaha :)

Akhir kalimat silahkan kepada hyungdeul dan noonadeul serta readerdeul yang ingin me-review dan **No BASH or FLAME! **Karena saya hanya pemula saya takut itu justru membuat saya down. (Butuh penyemangat dulu, ) Byeeeee!


	5. Chapter 4 Dinner

**WonKyu A to Z**

**Pair:**

WonKyu, HaeHyuk.

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon (17)

Cho Kyuhyun (15)

Lee Hyukjae (15)

Lee Donghae (16)

And others

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance, Friendship, sedikit Humor (mungkin)

**Warning:**

**YAOI (boy x boy), typo(s), OOC, minim isitilah Korea, just an amateur.**

Sebelum ke chap 4, saya akan menjelaskan mengenai mimpi Kyuhyun berhubung banyak yang bingung :D. Sebenarnya mimpi Kyuhyun itu tidak terlalu misterius atau bagaimana. Kenapa saya masukkan? Karena kemarin-kemarin saya baca **fakta **tentang mimpi, nah baik dari pengalaman, **mitos** yang saya dengar dan artikel yang saya baca itu akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk memasukkannya ke ff. Apa aja sih? 1) Mimpi bisa juga sebagai pertanda dari Tuhan maupun dari alam. 2) Mimpi bisa merupakan rangkaian adegan ulang dari apa yang udah kita lewati. 3) Mimpi juga bisa muncul dari sugesti pikiran kita sendiri (takut, senang, sedih) atau keinginan kuat kita. Untuk poin 2 dan 3 saya pernah mengalami itu, karena waktu itu saya mau ulangan apa gitu, takut banget ga lulus gurunya galak lagi, eh sampe kebawa mimpi nongol tuh muka guru. -_-

Untuk Kyuhyun, saya ambil poin 1 dan 3, karena dia kan udah meyakinkan mau nonton lomba itu plus rasa cintanya yang besar, jadi nongol deh tuh Siwon kebawa mimpi hehehe. Maaf kalo terdengar maksa, namanya juga ff, FIKSI. Kenapa agak mistis gitu? Asap item lah, body avatar lah? Namanya juga FIKSI, hehehe. Like it or not? It's up to you, you have the right :))) sekian cuap-cuap gaje saua, langsung kita ke CHAP 4! Happy reading!

Chapter 4: D for Dinner/Double Date

Siwon yang mendapatkan dispensasi karena menjadi peserta lomba memilih untuk pulang. Untuk apa di sekolah? Dia juga sudah lelah, di sekolah juga sepi maksudnya jam-jam sekarang sepi tentu karena sedang kegiatan belajar dan juga jangan lupakan tentang hadiah untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri masih di sekolah mengikuti pelajaran setelah jam istirahat berakhir tadi. Cukup membolos sekali.

Siwon yang sedang mengendarai motor menuju rumahnya terus berpikir mengenai hadiahnya. Hadiah ini tidak boleh mengecewakan.

**Siwon POV**

Aku mengebut untuk menuju rumah, tidak sabar untuk mempersiapkannya, EXCITED! Sampai di rumah aku membuka kunci dan langsung masuk—sepi—tentu saja umpa kan belum pulang dari urusan bisnis merkea. Kadang aku merasa kesepian, tapi aku juga harus mengerti bahwa mereka melakukan ini untukku.

Aku berjalan melewati ruang tamu lalu bertemu jalan satu-satunya, yaitu tangga dua arah di rumahku, bingung? Ya ketika kalian masuk kalian akan menemui tangga yang memiliki dua arah, yang satu untuk ke atas yang satu untuk ke bawah, jadi ketika kalian memasuki rumahku kalian sudah berada di lantai 2, unik bukan?

Aku berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 3, di sana ada kamarku dan kamar umpa serta ruang tv yang sekaligus ruang keluarga. Di kamar aku langsung menghempaskan tas ke kasur dan mengambil handuk yang menggantungkannya di kastok—aku mau mandi. Aku segera melepas baju seragamku dan menampilkan perut sixpack ku, bukannya sombong tapi memang begitu keadaan perutku. Aku berlanjut melepaskan celana sekolah.

Klik! Pengait celana lepas

Sreett.. resleting mulai turun, eh! Aku lupa ada kalian. Kalian keluar dulu ne? Aku ingin melepas celana. Aku tidak mau mengganti rate ff ini menjadi M karena mempertontonkan hal yang seharusnya di sembunyikan. Hehe.

Aku keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang sampai lutut. Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada umpa, apalagi my Kyu. Jangan mengatakan pada my baby ne kalau kalian sudah meliht abs-ku. Kkk~

**SKIP TIME** ( bagian mandi dan ganti baju )

Oke sekarang aku siap. Bersih dan tampan, seperti biasa. Ayo kita buat hadiah ini spesial untuk my baby.

**Siwon POV End.**

Siwon keluar dan mengunci pintu lalu kembali mengendarai motornya. Ia berkendara dengan santai, masih banyak waktu. Ia berkeliling-keliling kota mencari tempat yang tepat untuk mengajak Kyuhyun dinner, dinner? Yes! Apalagi besok Hari Sabtu. Siwon membayangkan betapa romantisnya "Sat Night Dinner with My Baby"-nya itu.

Sedari tadi ia berkeliling ia akhirnya berhenti di salah satu restoran yang terlihat cukup unik di Seoul. Restoran dengan gaya ethnik yang sedikit asing, bukan khas Seoul atau Korea. Itu adalah restoran Indonesia. "Sudah lama aku tidak kesini bersama Umma dan Appa" Ya memang Siwon dan umpanya sesekali makan di restoran ini, selain suasananya yang berbeda, makanannya pun tidak kalah nikmat.

Finalliy Siwon memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyu-nya kesini, dia tahu pasti Kyuhyun belum pernah kesini, bagaimana bisa tau? Ya tau saja. Siwon memarkirkan motornya lalu masuk. Ia memesan meja untuk dua orang serta menu apa saja yang akan dihidangkan. Siwon membayar uang muka di kasir. Lalu ia kembali mengendarai motor dan pulang.

Kyuhyun bersiap pulang sekolah, pelajaran hari ini cukup 'menantang'. Satu-persatu seluruh murid keluar meninggalkan kelas, Kyuhuyun melihat ke samping, ia melihat Eunhyuk yang dengan asyiknya tertidur dengan menggunakan tas sebagai bantalnya. Di tangannya handphone masih berkedip, ada pesan masuk sepertinya. Terlintas pikiran untuk membangunkannya, tapi pikiran itu segera hilang ketika ia mendapat bisikkan yang dari setan. Sepertinya evil-nya muncul lagi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai jahat, ia berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan ke bangku Eunhyuk, lalu mengambil handphone Eunhyuk dengan sangaaaat lembut sampai kain sutra pun iri dengan kelembutannya. Hap! Berhasil! Kyuhyun semakin merasa berhasil ketika tahu bahwa tidak ada kunci aktivasi di handphone itu. Ia mulai membuka file manager, tujuannya hanya satu, menghapus video terlarangnya! Hahaha! Kalian ingat kan video Kyuhyun dengan Siwon? Yah that's it!

Ternyata cukup sulit menemukannya, banyak sekali file video di _HP_ Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan membuka file-nya satu per satu, dengan me-_mute_ suara dulu tentunya.

File pertama. Tidak penting—Eunhyuk lomba makan pisang. Next. Tidak penting—Donghae sedang bermain ikan. Next! Tidak penting. Next! Tidak penting! Next! Tid- MWO?! Okay ini membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, tidak perlu kalian tahu video apa ini, intinya 18+. Next! Next! Next! Next! AHA! Akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan yang sedari tadi ia cari, ia langsung menghapus video terlarangnya dan tersenyum kemenangan.

Oke sekarang Kyuhyun sedikit penasaran ia membuka video selanjutnya, dan yang ia temukan adalah video Siwon saat sedang lomba lari, 'Ah lumayan, lebih baik aku minta' Kyuhyun buru-buru mengirimkan video itu ke HP miliknya. Next sekaligus video terakhir, wajahnya langsung memerah dan matanya membulat terkejut karena yang ia lihat adalah adegan berpelukkan antara dirinya dan Siwon sesaat setelah lomba lari, kalian ingat kan? Tentunya yang ini juga perlu dihapus, kalau tidak bisa menjadi bahan tertawaan Eunhyuk.

Mission complete. Kyuhyun mengembalikan Hp itu kepada sang empunya dengan tidak kalah lembut dari bagaimana ia mengambilnya. Berhasil!

Kyuhyun menyudahi aksinya dengan membangunkan Eunyuk.

"Hyuk, bangun"

"..."

"Hyuk, kelas sudah sepi"

"engghh, sebentar.." Eunhyuk kembali menikmati tidurnya.

"Lee Hyukjae" Kyuhyun sekarang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Eunhyuk.

"..."

Hmm... Sepertinya ia harus mengelurakan jurus pamungkasnya.

"OMO! LEE DONGHAE BERCIUMAN DENGAN YEOJA?!"

"APPPPAAAAAA?!" Eunhyuk langsung berdiri tegap dengan wajah terkejut—sangat terkejut—ia menengok ke kanan-kiri mencari Donghae-nya. Sungguh reaksi yang sangat menggelikan, Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Perutnya terasa sakit, sepertinya ia akan mendapatkan perut six pack seperti Siwon jika ia terus tertawa. Jarang-jarang ia melihat hal seperti ini, sungguh menggelikan, hahahaha!

Eunhyuk yang sudah sadar bahwa ia di kerjai langsung mencubit—menarik lebih tepatnya—kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan ganas dan tanpa ampun. Sungguh memalukan bagi Eunhyuk, untung saja tidak ada siapa-siapa di kelas selain mereka berdua.

"AAAWWW! Hakit Hyuk, hepaskan" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan mencoba melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk tapi tidak bisa, monyet yang sedang mengamuk sangat mengerikan batinnya.

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"Hakit Hyuk! Hepaskaaaan!"

"Tidaaak!"

"Hohe hohe, hamhun.." (oke, oke, ampun)

Akhirnya Eunhyuk mau melepaskan serangan mautnya, ia masih kesal, tampang kesalnya masih terpahat, pipi menggembung dengan bibir di majukan.

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa melihatnya dan juga ingin tertawa karena mengingat ekspresi Eunhyuk tadi.

"Sudah Hyuk, kau sudah tua tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu, hahaha"

"Aish! Kau menyebalkan setan!" Eunhyuk buru-buru membereskan semuanya asal dan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit tertawa.

"Hyuuk tungguu~" Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menyusul Eunhyuk lalu merangkul temannya itu.

"Aish lepaskan!" Eunhyuk menyingkirakn tangan Kyuhyun kasar. Mereka terus saja beradu mulut sepanjang berjalan di koridor sampai mereka tak sengaja bertemu Lee Donghae—pujaan hati Lee Hyukjae.

Merke berhenti sejenak, lebih tepatnya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berhenti dan itu membuat itu Kyuhyun ikut berhenti berjalan. Wajah Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih kalem, lebih terlihat menggemaskan, lebih merah, bayangkan saja seperti orang yang sedang melihat kekasihnya.

"Annyeong Hyung" sapa Kyuhyun yang tumben ramah. Ia sengaja semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Eunhyuk. Hal itu membuat EunHyuk kembali sebal. Dan itu bisa terbaca oleh Donghae.

"Annyoeng Kyu, annyeong hyukkieee~" Ucap Donghae dengan wajah yang lebih ramah ketika menyebut 'Hyukie'. "Wah ada apa dengannya Kyu, kok wajahnya seperti itu?" Goda Donghae, ia tahu pasti Eunhyuk sedang ngambek.

"Ah sepertinya ia hanya mengira kau berciuman dengan seorang yeoja hyung, hehe"

"Hah? Berciuman? Aigooo~ Hyukkie cemburu eoh?" Donghae menyentil hidung Eunhyuk lembut.

"Pasti Hyung, lihat saja wajahnya sekarang" Kyuhyun ikut menimpali, entah mengapa antara Kyuhyun dan Dongahe sepertinya sudah terbangun chemistry untuk mengerjai Eunhyuk.

"Aigoo~"

"T-Tidak aku tidak cemburu! Itu hanya Kyu sedang mengerjai ku Hyung" Akhirnya Eunyhuk angkat bicara mencoba meluruskan segalanya. Ia malu mengakui kalau ia cemburu.

"Yang benar? Kalau aku benar berciuman dengan yeoja bagaimana?" Donghae semakin senang menggoda Eunhyuk jika sudah begini.

"AAAAARRGGHH! Aku benci kalian berduaaaa!" Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi. Ia bersiap untuk pergai menjauh sebelum tangannya di cekal olah tangan Donghae.

"Aaah, Hyukie ngambek eoh?" Donghae mengaitkan jemarinya ke jemari lembut Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, sudah tidak asing baginya melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Okey, cukup kalian bermesraan di depanku, aku pulang dulu ne" Kyuhyun memutuskan berpamitan, terlalu lama melihat drama di depannya membuatnya merindukan Siwon, hihi.

"Ne, hati-hati Kyu" Hanya Donghae yang menjawab, EunHyuk masih kesal rupanya.

"Bye~ " Kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkah pergi, setelah beberapa langkah ia barbalik lagi menghadap couple HaeHyuk. "Oh iya Hyuk, perjanjian kita batal, tidak ada susu strawberry, aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak dan menyeringai kemenangan. Lalu berjalan pulang keluar sekolah.

Eunhyuk yang sadar akan ucapan Kyuhyun buru-buru membuka HP-nya dan mengecek sesuatu, dugaannya benar! Videonya raib!

"OMOO! Susu strawberry ku~" Eunhyuk hanya mendengus pasrah. Jatah susu strawberry selama sebulannya hilang begitu saja. Dan oh tidak! Apa Kyuhyun melihat semua koleksi videonya? Dan video yadong-nya? Oh tidak!

Donghae hanya bengong menatap tidak mengerti, apa hubungannya susu strawberry dengan Kyuhyun? Ah sudahlah. Dari pada pusing dipikirkan lebih baik kembali fokus pada makhluk menggemaskan di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya, sungguh lemas rasanya, energinya seakan terkuras habis.

"Umma, anakmu yang tampan pulang~" Kyuhyun masuk dengan meberi salam. Tidak ada jawaban dari ummanya, sedang tidur mungkin. Kyuhyun meletakkan sepatunya di rak yang tersedia dan langsung menuju kamarnya, di rebahkan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut seragam di kasur empuknya. Ia mencium aroma sesuatu, aroma makanan. Apa ummanya sedang memasak? Oke aroma masakan ini cukup membuat cacing di perut Kyuhyun terangsang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan ganti baju dan cuci muka, mandi nanti sajalah ia ingin makan. Kaos tipis dan training panjang cukup nyaman.

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur, benar saja ummanya sedang memasak, pantas tadi salamnya tidak di jawab, ummanya memang kalau sedang memasak tidak bisa di ganggu.

"Umma, umma masak apa?"

"Oh Kyu, kau sudah datang?" Ummanya sedikit terkejut karena ia tidak merasakan kedatangan Kyuhyun, seperi makhluk astral saja.

"Ne umma, umma masak apa ? Aromanya sangat menggoda, membuatku ingin cepat-cepat memakannya, apa perlu ku bantu?"

"Eh? Ini makanan khas China Kyu, Kung Pao Chiken. Tidak usah Kyu, umma takut kau malah mengancurkannya" Umma menjawab dengan senyum ambigu, antara meledek atau bagaimana sih?

"Aish! Aku bisa jika hanya memasak seperti ini" Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal tidak terima langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe, tidak usah Kyu, aku tidak mau rumah ini kebakaran, duduk saja, lagi pula sebentar lagi ini selesai."

"Aish umma, yasudah lah"

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah saja, percuma berdebat dengan ummanya, ada benarnya juga sih ucapan ummanya kalau Kyuhyun ikut membantu kemungkinan hancur berantakkan tinggi, tapi tetap saja jika hanya memasak makanan yang terdengar seperti kung-fu ayam itu hal mudah batin Kyuhyun. Ah, yang benar Kyu?

Tidak perlu menunggu lama makanan kung-fu (?) itu matang, umma segera meletakkannya di meja makan, Kyuhyun sudah menjilat bibir saja melihatnya. Kyuhyun segera mengambil sumpit dan bersiap makan, namun belum sempat ia menikmatinya HP yang sedari tadi ia kantongi berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan menampakkan senyum ketika melihat bahwa Siwon lah yang menelponnya, ia segera berlari menaikki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ummanya hanya senyum-senyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu, ia mengerti karena ia pun pernah mengalaminya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"N-ne hyung"

"Malam ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung, aku belum meminta izin"

"Enak saja memangnya aku perampok mengendap-ngendap keluar!"

"Aku mau, tapi Hyung yang harus meminta izin ke umma"

"Ne"

"Nado~"

Klik.

Begitulah percakapan yang bisa di dengar dari luar kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali berlari menuju meja makan. Melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

"Siapa Kyu?" Umma bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit menginvestigasi.

"Hm? Oh, mm, Siwon Hyung" Kyuhyun sedikit gelagapan, padahal ia sudah berharap ummanya tidak bertanya.

"Namjachingumu itu ne?"

"N-ne" Kyuhyun gugup menjawabnya, ia buru-buru menyelesaikan makanannya dan dengan sekali suapan terakhir yang besar sehingga membuat pipinya menggembung penuh makanan untuk menghindari pertanyaan apa saja yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulut ummanya.

"Helehai" (Selesai)

Kyuhyun langsung berlari dengan pipi yang penuh makanan ke kamarnya. Agak sulit untuk mengunnyahnya karena mulutnya sangat penuh. Glup. Ah akhirnya, lega dan kenyang. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur saja, ia masih lelah dan waktu pun masih cukup untuk itu. Sebelum terlelap ia sempat memikirkan percakapannya dengan Siwon di telepon tadi, kemudian ia menggidikkan kedua bahunya mengisyaratka 'yasudahlah' dan kemudian benar-benar tidur memasuki alam indahnya.

Siwon sedang berada di balkon rumahnya dengan hanya menggunakan kaos tipis dan celana pendak, sedari tadi ia menikmati pemandangan tamannya, tidak terlalu besar memang tapi sangat indah dan menenangnkan pikiran dengan adanya pohon rindang, air terjun buatan, bunga-bunga serta kupu-kupu yang sering kali berlalu-lalang.

Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesekali ia menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, tangan kanannya menggenggam handphone. Senyumannya akan semakin lebar jika melihat foto namja yang menjadi wallpaper hp-nya.

Siwon memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama ia mendapatkan jawaban.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kyu, kau tidak ada kegiatan kan malam ini?"

"N-ne hyung"

"Kau mau menginap tidak? Aku kesepian Kyu"

"Malam ini?"

"Ne, dan juga aku ingin memberikan hadiah yang sudah ku janjikan"

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung, aku belum meminta izin"

"Kabur saja Kyu, mengendap-ngendap, kkk~"

"Enak saja memangnya aku perampok mengendap-ngendap keluar!"

"Jadi bagaimana, mau tidak? Mau ne?"

"Aku mau, tapi Hyung yang harus meminta izin ke umma"

"Baiklah, hyung jemput kau jam 7 ne?"

"Ne"

"Saranghae baby"

"Nado~"

Klik. Siwon menyudahi pembicaraannya. Ah sepertinya ia juga butuh istirahat, sangat malah. Kalian ingat kan jika ia habis mengikuti lomba lari? Siwon pun memutuskan untuk menikmati tidur siang hampir sorenya. Semoga saja bertemu Kyuhyun di dalam mimpi batinnya.

Kyuhyun POV

Hoaaaamh.

Rasanya masih mengantuk tapi kenapa aku bisa bangun ya? Mataku masih belum terbuka sempurna, aku masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Aku melihat jam dengan mata setengah terbuka, sekarang jam 6. Ah masih cukup waktu sebelum Siwon hyung datang. Jadi sekrang lebih baik aku mandi saja.

Ah segar sekali rasanya. Aku memutuskan untuk memilih dan memilah baju yang akan kugunakan dan yang akan aku bawa untuk menginap. Tidak perlu banyak-banyak, hanya sehari, mungkin. Oke, kita mulai, kaos habu-abu? Tentu. Celana jeans coklat? Tidak. Hoodie biru? Masuk. Piama pikachu? Boleh lah. Celana santai pendek? Masuk. Ini? Masuk. Tidak. Tidak. Boleh. Big No. Omaygat ini daster siapa? Ya! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Pasti umma salah memasukkan. Huh. Oke. Yap seleasai! Cukup memuaskan menurutku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara motor yang di rem, tidak asing, apa Siwon hyung? Tapi inikan belum jam 7? Aku buru-buru mengenakan pakaian yang tadi aku pilih.

"Kyu, ada namjachingu mu!" Teriakkan umma sungguh mengejutkan dan..memalukkan! Apa-apain sih umma, dia senang sekali menggoda ku dan Siwon hyung! Aku juga kenapa mau saja terpengaruh ucapan umma! Pabbo.

"Ne ummaa!" Aku berteriak tidak kalah kencang.

Aku turun dengan gugup, menghela nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan berjalan turun. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat Siwon hyung, dia... tampan. **Blush**. Matanya, senyumnya, lesung pipinya... Ya Tuhan semoga wajahku tidak memerah. Hell! Pergi kau pikiran laknat!

"S-Siwon hyung? Cepat sekali, bukannya jam 7?" kenapa jadi canggung begini.. aish!

"Tapi di jamku sudah jam 7 Kyu" Ia menjawab dengan senyum yang mencurigakan. Aku tahu pasti dia berbohong entah untuk alasan apa, mungkin ingin cepat-cepat menemuiku? Eh? Yang pasti ia berbohong mana mungkin sekarang jam 7, jam di rumahku saja masih jam setengah 7.

Kami bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tamu, suasana agak sedikir canggung entah mengapa.

"Siwon-ah, ada apa kemari? Ingin menemui Kyuhyun?" Umma memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan yang agak frontal rupanya. Daebak umma.

Aku dan Siwon saling melempar pandangan sejenak, raut wajah kita seperti : 'Ayo hyung katakan' 'Kau saja Kyu' 'Hell! Kau bilang kau yang mau mengatakannya!' 'ne-ne, tidak perlu melotot seperti itu'.

"Sebenarnya ahjumma-" Good, untung Siwon hyung yang berbicara.

"umma saja kau kan sudah menjadi bagian keluarga kami" ah, pernyataan ini mengejutkan sekaligus menggembirakan, aku jadi membayangkan jika Siwon hyung benar-benar menjadi bagian keluarga ini. :)

"Ne, umma, mm, aku ingin mengajak Kyuhyun menginap di rumah sehari saja, karena umpa sedang berada di luar kota, apakah boleh?"

Umma ayo jawab, berhenti memasang wajah berfikir seperti itu, membuatku khawatir saja.

"Ah, tentu saja boleh, lagi pula malam ini kan malam minggu, besok tidak sekolah dan Kyuhyun juga sepertinya bosan di rumah, iya kan Kyu?"

Aish umma kenapa bertanya! "Ne, umma" Yeay!, untung umma memengizinkan.

"Tapi Siwon-ah, kau jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik ya, aku mempercayakannya padamu" Umma melanjutkan.

"Baik ahjumma, ehm, umma, aku pasti akan menjaganya" Siwon menjawab mantap dengan wajah lega karena di izinkan.

"Dan juga Kyu, kau jangan menyusahkan Siwon ne?"

"Ne umma. Umma aku ke atas dulu mengambil baju-bajuku" Aku meminta izin untuk membawa perlengkapan menginapku.

Senangnya karena di perbolehkan, beginikah rasanya? Seperti kencan pertama saja. Sungguh bahagia. Aku mengambil tas ranselku yang sudah berisi barang-barang dan baju-bajuku yang tadi sudah kupersiapkan. Aku turun melihat Siwon dan umma yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan santai dan tawa ringan. Aku sedikit penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan, tidak biasanya umma bisa cepat akrab dengan orang lain, apa jangan-jangan...umma... menyukai Siwon Hyung? TIDAAAKK! Tidak mungkin! Aduh apa yang aku pikirkan. Mengapa otakku jadi error begini jika ada Siwon hyung?

Siwon berdiri ketika melihatku turun.

"Umma kami pergi dulu ne?" Siwon meminta izin mewakili kami.

"Ne, hati-hati Kyu, Siwon ah" Umma menjawab seraya mengantar kami sampai kedepan pintu.

Siwon berjalan mendahului ku, sebelum aku keluar dan ketika sedang memakai sepatu umma membisikki ku sesuatu, "Jangan berbuat macam-macam Kyu" Aku speechless, bagaimana umma bisa berfikiran seperti itu, apa itu yang umma maksud 'macam-macam'?

Aku berpamitan dan mencium pipi umma sekilas lalu berangkat dengan menggunakan motor Siwon. Ah semoga malam ini menjadi malam yang menyenangkan.

Selama perjalanan Siwon mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tentu saja membuat ku..mm..memeluk Siwon hyung agar aku tidak jatuh. Setelah beberapa saat kami sampai di rumah milik Siwon, sudah lama aku tidak kesini. Siwon hyung mempersilahkan ku masuk. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan rumahnya, unik, nyaman dengan kesan mewah.

Aku menuju ke kamarnya untuk meletakkan barang bawaanku, semakin ke dalam kenapa semakin bagus ya rumahnya? Aku baru sadar kalau rumah ini sepi dan aku pun ingat kalau umpa Siwon hyung sedang di luar kota.

"Hyung, umma dan appa hyung kapan pulang?"

"hm? Mungkin lusa Kyu, kenapa?

"Tidak apa-apa" Aku jadi bingung sendiri ingin bicara apa.

Aku memasuki kamar Siwon, tidak ada yang berbeda kondisinya dengan terakhir kali aku kemari, sangat rapih tidak seperti kamarku -_-

Aku meletakkan ranselku di sebelah lemari, aku mendudukkan diriku di kasur empuknya. Aku tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa, padahal biasanya aku biasa saja dengan Siwon hyung, iya kan? Mungkin hehe.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu Kyu?"

"Ah tidak Hyung"

"Maaf Kyu jika membosankan" Siwon mengataknnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu, memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Goyang Gangnam Style? Atau koprol sambil bilang WOW gitu? " Aku menjawab dengan sedikit bumbu humor, lumayan lucu lah menurutku, hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hehe, tidak juga sih, oh iya Kyu, mm—"

"Ne?"

"Mm, sekarang hyung akan memberikan hadiah yang sudah ku janjikan"

"Hadiah? Jadi kau serius hyung?" Hah? Aku kira ia hanya bergurau.

"Tentu saja, ayo Hyung akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, cepat pakai kembali jaketmu"

Siwon menyeretku kembali ke motor, ia membawaku entah kemana, ikuti sajalah, aku yakin dia tidak akan macam-macam.

Siwon melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, mengingat ini malam minggu jadi kota sedang ramai-ramainya, terutama karena pasangan remaja yang sedang berpacaran, seperti aku mungkin? Kkk.

Akhirnya kami berhenti di suatu restoran, tempat ini...aneh, banyak orang yang berwajah asing, bukan seperti orang Korea yang sipit dan putih, wajahnya masih oriental tetapi tidak sipit dan kulitnya kecoklatan, selain itu desain restoran ini pun aku belum pernah melihatnya, modern tapi ada beberapa unsur etnik dan tradisional seperti bambu-bambu, dedaunan kering, dan obor kecil.

"Hyung, ini tempat apa?" Aku akhirnya bertanya, dari pada banyak berspekulasi.

"Kau belum pernah kesini ne?" Siwon menjawab seraya memarkirkan motornya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ini restoran Indonesia Kyu, aku sering kesini bersama umma dan appa, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya, ayo masuk" Oh begitu, penjelasannya cukup mudah dimengerti. Siwon hyung menggenggam tanganku, ia menautkan jarinya, aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, antara malu ingin segera mengumpat di kamar mandi atau berteriak senang histeris. Tapi sungguh aku berdebar diperlakukan seperti ini.

Saat aku masuk, aku mencium aroma masakkan yang sangat asing tapi sangat menggoda, aku sudah membayangkan pasti makanannya sangat lezat. Di sini pelayan prianya memakai topi dengan bentuk tak biasa, Siwon bilang itu namanya blangkon, dan juga seragam dengan motif yang berbagai macam, ia juga bilang itu namanya Batik. Mereka semua sangat ramah, wajahnya sangat natural memberikan kesan kenyamanan.

"Annyeong, Tuan Choi, meja anda sudah kami persiapkan, silahkan ada di sebelah sana"

Seorang pelayan menunjukkan kami sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang tersedia. Rupanya ia mengerti bahasa Korea, jadi kami tidak perlu susah men-translate.

"Ah, 'terima kasih'" Siwon hyung sepertinya menjawab dengan Bahasa Indonesia, itu terdengar kacau.

"Silahkan, pesannanya sebentar lagi akan kami antarkan, mohon tunggu sebentar"

Kami duduk saling berhadapan, kalau di pikir-pikir tempat ini sangat nyaman, dengan lampu yang tidak terlau terang dan gegap gempita seperti restoran pada umumnya, kesan tradisional, dan keramahannya.

Selama kami menunggu Siwon terus membicarakn tentang restoran ini dan ia juga dengan sukarela menjawab semua yang aku tanyakan tentang Indonesia. Meskipun banyak tidak tahunya sih.

Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama seorang pelayan mengantarkan sejumlah makanan ke meja kami, hmm menggiurkan.

"Silahkan dinikmati"

"Terima kasih" Ups! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjawab? Semoga aku tidak salah mengucapkannya.

Aku memandang bingung dengan semua makanan ini.

"Hyung ini namanya apa? Kenapa nasinya berwarna colat?" Aku merasa sangat bodoh, pengetahuanku nol besar. Salahkan aku yang malas berpergian untuk sekedar mencicipi makanan.

"Ini namanya nasi goreng Kyu, rasanya sangat enak, kau pasti suka" Siwon menjelaskan dengan senyumnya.

"kalau ini?" Aku menunjuk makanan aneh yang bentuknya agak keras dan pipih.

"Itu di sebut kerupuk, teman untuk makan nasi goreng ini" Siwon hyung sangat sabar menjelaskannya. Maaf hyung aku merepotkan -_-

"Kalau ini?"

"Sambal"

"Ini?"

"Sate ayam"

Ah, cukup lebih baik aku makan, perutku juga sudah terasa lapar, selamat makan!

Aku sangat menikmati makanannya, terutama nasi goreng. Tapi juga aku sedikit melakukan tindakan bodoh, ingat loh hanya sedikit, yaitu mencicipi sambal dengan entengnya dan itu membuat lidahku seperti terbakar. Aku kira sambal itu tidak pedas seperti ini.

"Huh hah! Pedas!" Aku buru-buru minum, rasanya pedas sekali. Sial. Lebih sial lagi Siwon malah menertawakanku. Aish!

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Makanya hati-hati, tanya dulu sebelum kau coba, hahaha"

"Huh-hah.. terserah...shh hah.."

"Kau manis sekali Kyu ketika wajahmu memerah seperti ini" ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil mencolek daguku.

SHHH... BLUSHH.. Tidak tidak jangan membuat wajahkuber tambah memerah hyung

"Mungkin kau harus bercermin agar rasa pedasnya hilang karena tersingkirkan oleh manisnya kau"

AAAAAAAA! Aku tidak tahan, detak jantungku sangat cepat, tubuhku mati rasa, kumohon jangan menyiksaku dengan rayuanmu hyung.

Saat aku ingin melanjutkan makan aku merasakan bahwa HP-ku berdering, aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya, Siwon hyung berhenti sejenak menatapku 'ada apa?'

"Sebentar Hyung ada telepon"

Ia kembali menikmati makanannya setelah merasa cukup dengan penjelasan singkatku.

Hm? Eunhyuk? Ada apa tumben sekali dia menelpon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kyu, kau menikmati makananmu?"

"Hah?" Aku tidak mengerti bagai mana ia tahu aku sedang makan.

"Tengok sebelah kanan" Perintahnya, aku pun menurut saja.

"Pabbo! Itu kiri! Kanan kyu kanan!" Aish tidak perlu berteriak monyet!

Ketika aku menengok rasanya aku ingin lompat dan terjengkang ke belakang jika aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang di tengah keramaian. Mataku melotot, mulutku menganga, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang entah sajak kapan sedang duduk berduaan dengan senyumannya menyapa kami sambil melambai-lambai. Aduh! Kenapa ada mereka?! Semoga tidak ada orang yang mempedulikan kami.

"Siwon Hyung! Kyu!" Eunhyuk berteriak, sontak membuat Siwon hyung menengok. Ia malah menjawab sapaan itu. "Donghae ah, eunhyuk ah!"

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka, dengan bodohnya mereka membuat kegaduhan dengan memindahkan—menyeret lebih tepatnya—kursi dan meja mereka sehingga tepat menyatu dengan meja kami. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, jika ada mereka berdua pasti tidak akan beres.

"Dongahae ah, kau sering kesini juga?" Siwon bertanya seolah mereka bukanlah masalah.

"Tidak, aku baru pertama kali, ini juga karena Hyukkie yang memaksakku kemari"

"Aniyo! Kau yang meminta" Eunhyuk dengan cepat menolak tuduhan tersebut.

"Hehe, ne, aku yang meminta, aku ingin mencoba nge-date dengan suasana baru, eh ternyata ada kalian juga, kalian juga sedang nge-_date_ ya?" Donghae mulai menggoda kami. 'Tidak usah kau tanya juga semua orang tau kalau kami sedang nge-date! Maka dari itu pergi kalian! Hus hus!' Batin ku.

"Haha, mungkin, aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Kyu-ku ini atas kemenanganku di lomba lari itu Hae-ah" Siwon membeberkan semuanya.

"Uuuh romantisnya... Ah! Kebetulan! Kita bisa double date dong!" Seru Eunhyuk dengan girangnya. Double date? NO!

"Ne, pasti akan menyenangkan, iya kan Kyu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ne hyung" Aku hanya pasrah, sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi? Nikmati saja lah. Semoga tidak ada kejadian memalukan.

Suasana makan kami yang tadinya cukup tenang menjadi meriah dengan kedatangannya dua HaeHyuk ini, apalagi dengan tingkah laku merka yang konyol itu. Meskipun aku sedikit kesal tapi aku cukup menikmatinya. Toh mereka juga teman ku.

Ah rasanya kenyang sekali, sungguh pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Akhirnya kami berempat memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku dan Siwon hyung saja tepatnya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae bilang mereka ingin melanjutkan malam romantisnya.

Aku sampai di rumah Siwon Hyung sekitar pukul 10, ah rasanya sangat melelahkan dan juga menyenangkan meskipun ada sedikit gangguan dari duo hama itu. Maaf tapi memang tadi sangat mengganggu. Hah~

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur bawah, ya aku tidur di bawah sedangkan Siwon hyung di atas, sebenarnya sih dia sudah menyuruhku tidur di atas saja, tapi aku menolak, bagaimanapun aku tamu di sini, aku harus menjaga tatakrama. Dia juga memintaku tidur bersama di atas, mmmm... setan dan malaikat sepertinya sedang berperang di dalam tubuhku, di satu sisi aku ingin sih berduaan dengan Siwon, tapi aku juga maluuu

Lebih baik aku ganti baju dulu dan cuci muka, lebih cepat, lebih baik dan lebih lama waktu untuk tidur. Aku memilih untuk memakai celana pendek saja, lebih nyaman, lagi pula tidak ada nyamuk. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, kemana kaos ku?! Seingatku sudah ku masukkan? Apa tertinggal? Atau jatuh di jalan? Atau di rampok saat aku sedang keluar bersama Siwon Hyung?! Jangaan! Ku harap pilihan pertama yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku buru-buru menelpon umma untuk memastikannya. Ya Tuhan itu kaos kesukaan ku~

"Yeo—"

"Ummaaa! Bajuku hilaaang!"

"Hilang? Bajumu yang mana?"

"Kaos abu-abu ku umma! "

"Tenang Kyu, kaos mu ada di kamar, sepertinya kau lupa membawanya"

"Benar umma?"

"Ne, jangan panik dulu"

"Ne ne umma, gomawo"

"Ne"

Klik, fiuh sukurlah. Tapi aku harus pakai kaos apa? Kaos ku yang ini sudah kotor, ada satu lagi tapi itu untuk besok, hueeee. Ah! Apa pinjam milik Siwon hyung saja? Yasudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong kemana dia?

"Hyung! Hyung!" Aku mencari dengan sedikit berteriak. Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi tidak ada Siwon.

Aku mencari ke seluruh lantai 3, tidak ada. Aku putuskan untuk kembali ke kamar saja, dia juga pasti akan kembali, inikan rumahnya, kamarnya malah.

Yah, terpaksa aku mengambil sendiri kaos Siwon hyung. Saat aku membuka lemari miliknya, aku sedikit terkagum-kagum, banyak sekali isinya, semunya bagus dan juga rapih. Tidak seperti milikku (lagi) -_- . Kata rapih sepertinya sangat tidak cocok untukku.

Aku memilih satu persatu, aish! Semuanya kebesaran!

Semangat! pasti ada yang pas dengan ukuran ku, mungkin. Beberapa kali mencari hasilnya nihil. Semuanya kebesaran, adapun satu, ini yang paling kecil, tapi kenapa warnanya kuning soft seperti ini? Seperti yeoja saja. Aku sempat berfikir untuk apa Siwon memilik kaos berwarna seperti ini. Cukup menggelikan juga membayangkannya memakai ini. Hihihi.

Aku pasrah! Lebih baik ku gunakan saja, dari pada aku telanjang. Saat aku selesai mengenakan celana pendek dan sedang mengenakan kaos, tiba-tiba saja Siwon hyung datang. Hening, itulah yang terjadi. Wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutan, tubuhnya mematung. Ada apa? Apa dia marah karena aku tidak meminta izin?

"H-Hyung.. K-Kau kenapa?" Aku mulai berusaha menyadarkannya.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti, ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"H-Hyung.." Aku mencoba sekali lagi.

"Kyu..kau..sexy~"

BLUSH

Ucapan tak terduga Siwon hyung membuat aku terlonjak kaget, alhasil wajahku memerah. Siwon mengucapnya dengan nada yang tidak biasa. Seumur hidupku tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan aku sexy, kalau tampan sering.

"H-h-hyung.." Aku mulai gugup saat Siwon hyung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah ku.

Apa yang salah? Aku hanya mengenakan celana pendek setengah paha (kenyataannya tidak sampai setengah paha) dan kaos kebesaran berwarna kuning.

"Kau sangat sexy kyu~" Ucap Siwon hyung seduktif tepat di telinga ku. Wajahnya bagaikan singa yang sedang mengintai seekor rusa.

Pasti ada yang konslet dengan otaknya, ingat hyung! Ingat Tuhan mu!

"Hyung!" Aku dengan sigap mendorong tubuhnya ketika dia mencoba menciumku. Huaaa! Jantungku berdebar tidak menentu. Wajahku pasti sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia sudah kembali sadar dari setan yang menghasutnya.

"M-mian Kyu, mianhae" Ia berucap dengan penuh penyesalan, membuatku ikut merasa tidak enak.

"Ne, gwaenchanha, Hyung" Aku buru-buru keluar meninggalkan Siwon hyung dikamar, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungku ini. Sebelumnya aku mengambil piama ku, pabbo Kyuhyun! Kenapa baru ingat jika membawa piama. Kau bisa menutup kakimu dan tidak akan terjadi kejadian seperti ini! Hah! Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti semua pakaian ku dengan piama pikachu bercelana panjang, catat celananya panjang! Tidak akan ada lagi kata sexy yang akan keluar jika seperti ini. Sungguh mengingat bagaimana Siwon mengatakan sexy membuatku merinding sekaligus merona.

Oke, semua beres, tidak ada celana pendek, tidak ada baju kebesaran, tidak ada kata sexy. Aku kembali ke kamar dengan piamaku. Saat aku membuka pintu kamar, **BLUSH,** tiba-tiba saja seluruh organ tubuhku berhenti bekerja. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang aku disuguhi pemandangan Siwon Hyung yang topless sedang mengganti baju, dan mataku langsung terpusat ke abs-nya yang...aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat ini. Aku bisa mati muda dan tampan di tempat.

Brak! Aku reflek menutup kembali pintu kamar dengan kasar. Huh-hah, wajahku pasti memerah. Sangat merah malah. Di balik pintu aku berusaha menetralkan pikiran dan ragaku.

Semua itu terhenti ketika Siwon hyung mengetuk pintu dan menyuruhku masuk.

Saat masuk aku hanya menyengir canggung kepadanya. "Hyung? Mian tadi—"

"Tidak aku harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Kyu"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, kau juga tidak perlu minta maaf"

Hening

"Oh ya hyung, ini kaos milik mu, mian aku tidak minta izin" Ucapku dengan sedikit menyesal sembari memeberikan kaos tadi.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa, letakkan saja di meja" ia menjawab dengan senyumannya yang khas, damai dan menenangkan. Itu membuatku sejenak melupakan kejadian tadi, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku meletakkan kaos laknat itu di meja, lalu berbaring di kasur yang sudah tersedia untukku. Haah sangat nyaman. Tak perlu menunggu lama, mataku mulai terasa berat, aku menengok sebentar ke arah Siwon hyung, rupanya ia sudah tertidur. Kuputuskan untuk menyusulnya. Okay, good night~

Brrr...

Aish kenapa AC di kamar jadi dingin sekali sih, seperti di kutub saja. Dinginnya AC membangunkan ku, padahal ini baru jam 2 dini hari. Rasanya masih sangat mengantuk, aku terpaksa kembali menutup mataku. Tak beberapa lama aku menggigil kembali. Mataku yang masih setengah terbuka mencoba mengedarkan pandangan mencari selimut atau apapun yang bisa kupakai untuk menghangatkanku.

Aku melihat Siwon hyung yang masih menikmati tidurnya. Bagaimana biasa ia tidak kedinginan? Padahal ia tidak menggunakan selimut dan ia pun menggunakan celana pendek.

Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau begini. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide memasukki otakku. Dengan berat hati aku iya kan ide itu.

"Hyung.."

"...zzz"

"Hyuung~" Aku mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Nggh? Ada apa kyu?" Akhirnya ia menjawab, meskipun dengan setengah sadar.

"Aku.. aku kedinginan hyung" Lidah ku terasa begitu berat mengatakkannya.

"Tidur di sebelahku saja..zz.." Ia menjawab secara spontan lalu kembali tidur.

Antara iya dan tidak aku akhirnya tidur di sebelahnya, dan satu ranjang dengannya.

"Hyung.. aku masih kedinginan.."

Tanpa menjawab Siwon hyung langsung memelukku. Sungguh hangat. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pingganya tanpa sadar lalu semakin melesakkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. Nyaman dan hangat. Menikmati sensasi yang tidak pernah aku rasakan. Pelukkan hangat yang tulus.

"Saranghae~" Cup.

Aku mengecup bibir Siwon hyung sekilas, entah kenapa badanku terasa dikendalikan untuk melakukannya. Semakin lama aku semakin menikmati kehangatannya sampai aku akhirnya kembali tertidur di dalam pelukkannya.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Author POV**

Tahukah kalian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jadi begini..

Kyuhyun yang sedang bingung antara tidur dan tidak karena kedinginan gelagapan. Dengan berat hati ia melakukan idenya yang datang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Hyung.."

"...zzz"

"Hyuung~" Kyuhyun mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Siwon.

"Nggh? Ada apa kyu?" Akhirnya ia menjawab, meskipun dengan setengah sadar.

"Aku.. aku kedinginan hyung"

"Tidur di sebelahku saja..zz.." Ia menjawab secara spontan lalu kembali tidur, berpura-pura tidur lebih tepatnya, ia menyeringai ketika tahu Kyuhyun benar-benar tidur di sampingnya.

"Hyung.. aku masih kedinginan.." AH! Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba! Bagai terkena durian jatuh! Hal yang sedari tadi Siwon inginkan terjadi. Kesempatan emas jangan dilewatkan. Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Akting pura-pura tidurnya sepertinya sukses.

Cup.

Siwon sedikit terkejut ketika mendapat kecupan dari Kyuhyun apalagi ucapan saranghae dari baby-nya itu, hampir saja aktingnya terbongkar. Sedetik kemudian Siwon tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut dan tulus. Melambangkan ketulusan cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun terlelap dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya kamar Siwon.

**TBC**

**KYAAAAAA! HUHAHUHAHUHA! *histeris!** Akhirnya bisa melanjutkan chap ini, mian ya yang sudah lama lama lama lama lamaaaa menunggu, jadi ngerasa bersalah. Beneran deh mau lanjutin ini aja mikir dulu beberapa kali dan nyempet-nyempetin di tengah banjir ujian dan tugas. Oke ini adalah chap kolaborasi author dengan author jadi-jadian yang sok cantik itu. Bagaimana? Jelek eoh? Mian ya kalau jelek dan ga sesuai harapan -/\-. Tapi lumayanlah lebih panjang hehehehe. Dan juga akhrinya HaeHyuk lumayan muncul dikit-dikit, setidaknya tidak punah dari peradaban ff ini.

Ayo review! Review! Udah pegel nih bikin 5rb-an word, hahaha.

No Bash or Flame!

Tunggu ya chap selanjtnyaaaaa! Review kalian juga saya (kami) tunggu! Review berkurang GA DI LANJUTIN! HAHAHA 3:D

Engga ko boong ding hahaha :D. Byeeee~

Yuk bales review!

**10ChoEunHye12** : ngaku nih.. mian ya lama banget -_-

**Ifa Cho-i** : ini udah nambah panjang nih

**Wkyjtaoris ALL** : masih penasaran?

**Sparkyu203** : nyambung ko, tapi tiap chap Cuma punya sub-judul doang :D maksa ya?

**Diya1013** : jangaaaan buat aku aja (?). Iya ga pake trailer hehe, (ini yang bales author 2 yang cantik)

**Dewdew**: saya aja penasaran *loh?

**Anin lovewonkyu** : wah kayannya banyak yg suka kyuhyun yang manja ya? Hehe mian ya lama

**TieSparKYUhyun: **hahaha gomawo ne buat reviewnya

**imLici97**: cius deh, saya juga bingung ga ngerti, udah lupain aja mimpi itu lah, itu adalah bagian yang gagal -_-

HUUSS! Byuur! *siram air panas ke kamu, Hyukie sama Hae* bubar bubar! Ribut aja!

Mwo? Diare? Ada ada aja -_- oke udah di lanjut gomawo ne buat reviewnya.

**Alcici349**: wahaha, dan ternyata hadiahnya adalah... Dinner!

**Anami Hime** : kawai bangeet pkoknya. Iya iya nih udah di panjangin.

**Kmaknae** : udah aha ga boleh protes, kan asik penasaran terus XD

**Astri** : semua fan girl juga kayanya mau di godain wonpa -_- hahaha

**Meymeywonkyu** : ga banyak bales pokoknya udah di lanjuta :D

**EvilCute** : Badai? Tiaraaaaaapp! Iya mian ya lama updatenya

**Gaemwon407** : Annyeong, ada lah nih dia lg di samping saya pas lagi ngetik ini, ne author (yg asli) namja. Emang hyukie jahat banget -_-

**Blackkyuline**: Wkakak, hmm saya kepikiran mau kasih konflik tapi gatau kapan -_-

**Simbaa**: Kebetulan aja si Kyu mah bisa begitu, dikirim raja setan tuh mimpinya hahaha :D

Ini dia hadiahnya *sodorin chap ini*

**Ukekyushipper** : naked? Awww, iya emang gitu-gitu juga agak mesum ya dia -_-

**Mrs. ChoKyu** : di usahain lah sampe 26, doakan saja :D

**Cho devi** : sini saya gombalin aja *loh? #dihajarmassa

**Lee minji elf** : oke oke, tapi gatau kapan tunggu aja ya

**Orangnyasar** : nama kamu aneh banget sih, ipad? Buat saya ajaaaa!

**Aiyu**: merekan kan everlasting couple :D

**MhiaKyu** : oke deh

**imLici97** : maaf ada kesalahan tehnis hehe

**Irma407203** : pertanda bahwa ia sedang tidur *apasih

**Rachma99**: iya, mian ya lama :(

**Rikha-chan** : terimakasih doanya ya hahaha :D

**Rafly Uzman**: kamu namja? Ih yodong aja sama mesumnya sama eunhyuk -_- mereka kan masih anak muda SMA yang lugu dan polos dan masih watados.

**Ve fit** : kasih apa yaaaa? saya baru tau loh ada istilah Kyumom dan wondad, kyeopta banget :3

**MyKyubee** : Siwon ngambek? boleh deh mungkin chap depan yaa. Noted deh ide kamu :D

**Just Call Me Guest** : bener nih? Ntar boong ah. Hehe gomawo ne

**WonKyuWon** : balasanmu jadi satu aja ne, pkoknya gomawo buat reviewnya :)

**Lala Kyu** : saya juga mau eh :D

**Dinda** : Gomawo :D

**Dealovia choi** : oke deeeh ;D

**Guest** :Wah yadong aja -_-

Mian ya kalau ada yang ketinggalan hehe


	6. Chapter 5A Examination!

**WonKyu A to Z**

**Pair:**

WonKyu, HaeHyuk.

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon (17)

Cho Kyuhyun (15)

Lee Hyukjae (15)

Lee Donghae (16)

And others

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance, Friendship, sedikit Humor (mungkin)

**Warning:**

**YAOI (boy x boy), typo(s), OOC, minim isitilah Korea, just an amateur.**

Chapter 5(A) : **E** for **Examination!**

YAAAWWWN

Namja berparas imut mulai membuka matanya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba beradaptasi. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya nyawanya telah pulih dan otaknya kembali berjalan.

WHAT?! Apa ini?! Matanya langsung membulat dan pipinya memerah sadar bahwa sedari tadi tangan seseorang memeluknya. Seseorang yang ia ingat bahwa tadi malam memberinya kehangatan, stop! Maksudnya memberi kehangatan dalam arti sekedar memeluk. Ya ampun, kenapa ada acara peluk-pelukkan? Sepertinya tadi malam ia tidak sadar bahwa ia lah yang memeluk namja itu duluan.

Sesi merona sepertinya harus segera berakhir ia melihat bahwa sekarang masih jam setengah 5, terlalu dini untuk bangun, ia juga masih merasa mengantuk, lalu kenapa ya ia terbangun? Menurut penelitian sih kalau kita terbangun tanpa alasan saat tidur bisa jadi ada seseorang yang sedang menatap kita, tetapi yang menjadi permasalahan tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disini, apa jangan-jangaan... mm..h..hantu? TIDAAAAKKK! Oke itu tidak mungkin! Aku pemberani! Aku pemberani! Ya, Cho Kyuhyun pemberani! (`0')9

Tapi kalau benar itu hantu bagaimana? Hiiiii~ SHIT! Aku dipermainkan pikiranku sendiri.

**Kruyuk~**

Mmm, sepertinya perut Kyuhyun meminta diisi. Dengan berat hati ia bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dengan hati-hati melepaskan pelukkan Siwon, berusaha tidak membangunkannya. Sejenak ia menatap wajah tampan Siwon kemudian tersenyum. Wajah yang begitu damai pikirnya.

Kyuhyun keluar kamar dengan perasaan campur aduk, imajinasinya akan hantu masih terbayangkan, apalagi ini masih gelap. Kau bilang kau pemberani Kyu? Ha? Kkk~

Ia bejalan sangat perlahan, mungkin jika ia sedang di luar rumah ia akan dikroyok warga karena dicurigai sebagai pencuri yang sedang mengendap-ngendap. Menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah tempat dapur berada merupan salah satu hal termendebarkan baginya saat ini. Sangat konyol.

Sesampai di dapur perasaannya semakin menjadi-jadi. GELAP!

**KREK**

Drap! Drap! Drap! Dengan langkah terbirit-birit Kyuhyun kembali ke atas. Suara apa itu? Ya ampun, kenapa aku menjadi separno ini?

Deg, deg, deg**. **Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar cepat. Keringat mengucur deras. Tangannya bergetar. Huh-hah-huh-hah, ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Tahukah kalian sebenarnya tadi hanya suara dencitan jendela yang terkena angin? Kyu kau berlebihan. -_- Dasar penakut, ia sendiri penyebab semua ini, ia sendiri yang berfikiran macam-macam.

Setelah Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik ia kembali ke kamar, rasa laparnya sudah hilang semua, screw it! Ia kembali merebahkan badannya di samping Siwon untuk mencoba kembali ke alam mimpi. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Rasa kantuk sudah sirna.

Argh! Ia mengerang kecil karena fustasi tidak bisa tidur. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar Siwon. Rak buku, meja belajar, lemari pakaian, semuany ! Aku tahu yang ada di pikiran kalian! Tidak usah membandingkannya dengan kamarku! Huh.

Ting! Lampu emergency muncul begitu saja di atas kepala Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat sebuah spidol berwarna hitam. Ia segera mengambilnya dan memastikan bahwa itu adalah spidol board marker yang bisa di hapus. Oke, sepertinya evil sudah kembali. Seringa mengembang ketika ia melihat wajah Siwon yang masih dengan tenang tertidur, tidak tahu akan bahaya yang mengintai. Kkkk~

Kyuhyun mulai menggambar dan mencoret-coret wajah Siwon dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Siwon. Ya, matanya begini, oke. Lalu pipinya, sudah. Mmm.. bibirnya, hahaha. Keningya seperti ini saja, dan terakhir tanda tangan di dagu. Selesai! Taraaa! Hahahaha, Ia menahan tawa ketika melihat hasil karyanya terhadap wajah Siwon. Hold on, **Ckrik! **Ini akan jadi kenang-kenangan yang tidak akan terlupakan. Asik, pasti akan sangat seru pagi ini. =))

Yaaaawwwnn.

Sekarang masih jam 5, masih ada waktu untuk kembali tidur. Benar-benar beruntung, di saat seperti ini, rasa kantuknya kembali. Kyuhyun pun kembali memasuki mimpi indahnya.

KRRIIINGGG

Alarm dari sebuah jam berdering kencang, membuat seorang namja berbadan atletis merasa tidak nyaman, cahaya sang surya pun menerobos kecil melalui celah jendela. Ia mencoba meraih benda sialan yang mebangunkannya lalu mematikannya. Tangannya meraba-raba meja nakas di samping temapt tidurnya. Dan berhasil.

Dengan setengah sadar ia bangkit dari tidurnya, ia melihat seorang namja lain yang masih menikmati tidurnya. Ia tersenyum tulus memandanginya. Tanpa di sadari tanganya mengelus pipi tembam namja itu. Memainakan jemarinya dengan lembut.

Eungghh, lenguhan terdengar saat namja itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kyu, bangun, ini sudah pagi" Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Nanti hyung~" Kyuhyun justru menyingkirkan tangan Siwon.

"Baby~ ini sudah pagi" Siwon mencoba sekali lagi untuk mebangunkan baby Kyu-nya.

"ngghh.." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Siwon.

Ting! Cara ini pasti ampuh. Seringai khas Siwon muncul. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di telinga Kyuhyun lalu membisikkan sesuatu. "Bangun atau ku cium"

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun kaget ia mengerang dan mencoba membuka matanya. Keterkejutannya bertambah ketika yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah tepat wajah Siwon yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Pipinya memerah, keheningan melanda, dan..

HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! Kyuhun tertawa kencang sekencang-kencangnya! Sudut matanya mulai berair. Ia sungguh tidak kuat untuk tidak tertawa.

Hal itu membuat Siwon bingung, ada apa dengan baby-nya? Apa dia sinting tiba-tiba? Atau kerasukan seperti anak SMA yang akan UN? Atau.. Oke ia sekarang curiga. Ia buru-buru melihat ke cermin. Dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon ketika melihat wajah tampannya yang sekarang sudah penuh coretan spidol. Pipinya di buat bulatan seperti pikcahu. Bibirnya diberi 'lips stik' berbentuk love ala jeng kelin. Tanda tangan Kyuhyun di dagunya. Jidatnya bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun ganteng', dan dekorasi kembang-kembang di pelipisnya. APA INI?!

"KYUHYUUUN!" Siwon dengan amarahnya langsung menerjang Kyuhyun yang masih terbahak-bahak di atas kasur.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tawa Kyuhyun semakin kencang ketika Siwon melancarkan serangan 'Gelitikkan Maut'-nya.

"HAHAHA..Hyung..HAHAHA.. Sudah Hyung.. HAHAHAHA" Pinta Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh pada Siwon. Ia tetap 'menyiksa' Kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

"Tidak bisa! Ini hukuman untukmu!" Siwon semakin asik mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..HAHAHAHA..sudah...HAHAHA..a..ku.. lelah..HAHAHA"

Siwon menyudahi siksaan mautnya. Ia memasang ekpresi yang sangat asing, bibir di poutkan dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin tertawa lagi melihatnya, tetapi ia juga berfikir daripada mendapat 'hukuman' lagi lebih baik diurungkan saja niatnya.

"Kau sangat jahat, Kyu" Siwon berkata sambil membersihkan wajahnya. Untung ini spidoo boardmarker.

"Hehe.. aku kan hanya bercanda Hyung" Kyuhyun nyengir sambil jarinya membuat bentuk V.

"Tidak lucu, huh"

"Tidak? Itu sangat lucu Hyung, hahaha"

Ng? Bocah ini, bukannya meminta maaf justru meledeknya lagi. Perempatan muncul di jidat Siwon.

"Kalau lucu, sini biar aku menggambar wajahmu" Siwon langsung berlari menyambar spidol hitam dan mendekatkanya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"ANIYAAA! Ne ne mian hyung" Kyuhyun buru-buru memeluk Siwon, merajuk seperti anak kecil. Modus untuk dimaafkan ya Kyu?

"Mian ne?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah terimut yang ia bisa untuk meluluhkan hati Siwon. Sepertinya itu berhasil.

"Mmm... ne"

Tanda di sadari tangan Kyuhyun mengambil spidol yang sedari tadi berada di tangan Siwon dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Tuh kan, modus!

"Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Mwo? Syarat?"

"Ne..." Siwon menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya. **Blush**. Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung blusing. Ia buru-buru melepas pelukkannya. "Aniya!"

Siwon yang sigap langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun "Heeh, tunggu dulu, kau kan yang meminta maaf, kau harus mau!"

"Aniya!"

"Mau!"

"Aniya! Lepaaass!"

"Ani, poppo" ;)

"Ani!"

"Pipi saja, ne?"

Aduh! Pagi-pagi begini sudah minta macam-macam, memangnya kita pasangan suami-istri yang harus melakukan morning kiss?! Eh, suami istri? Lucu juga~

"Ne! Ne!" Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi mengecup singkat pipi Siwon. Siwon tersenyum kemerdekaan. Siwon mengelus –mengacak—rambut Kyuhyun lembut "Gomawo.. Mmm sekarang bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Ke?"

"Hanya keliling sekitar sini saja, jogging Kyu"

"Mmm.. ayo!"

"Hyuuung! Tunggu" Suara sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Siwon. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari dengan terengah-engah mengejarnya. Ia lupa kalau pagi ini ia jogging ditemani Kyuhyun. Ya ampun! Lagian Kyuhyun juga lama sekali berlarinya, sampai ia lupa kalau ia sedari tadi kehilangan Kyuhyun yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya.

"Hyuuung.. hah..huh..hah" Kyuhyun langsung ambruk di depan Siwon. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Badanya lemas dengan keringat yang banyak mengucur.

"Kyu.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Siwon berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang tepar.

"Pabbo! Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?!" Kyuhyun nyolot bukan main.

"Ne, ne, mian, lagian kau lari lama sekali Kyu sampai tertinggal"

"PABBO! Kau kan atlet lari!" Kyuhyun mencubit perut Siwon dengan amarah berapi-api.

"Aww! Sakit Kyu!"

"Kau bilang hanya jalan-jalan? Tapi kenapa jadi lari-lari begini?"

"Aku bilang jogging ko"

"Terserah!"

Keheningan terjadi sesaat, Kyuhyun masih mencoba menetralkan tubuhnya. Sekerang mereka berada di taman dekat rumah Siwon. Di sini cukup banyak orang yang sedang berolahraga, seperti jogging, senam, bulu tangkis, dan lain-lain. Tak jarang juga anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Ayo Kyu pulang" Siwon berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ani! Aku lelah hyung~" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan dengan kasar tangan Siwon.

"Ya sudah aku tinggal ya.." Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun, senang sekali melihat Kyu yang sedang ngambek.

"Ani! Tunggu sebentar saja" Kyuhyun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish! Lama sekali ayo" Siwon berjongkok membelakangi Kyuhyun. Menawarkan tumpangan.

"Asiik!" Hap! Kyuhyun melingkarkan tanganya di leher Siwon.

Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun sampai rumah. Untung saja tidak terlalu jauh. Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Siwon. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Lama-kelamaan terasa berat juga ya Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap semangat!

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah, barulah Siwon menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya. Rupanya ia benar-benar kelelahan, ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Siwon mengingat dia yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun meskipun dengan tidak sengaja. Siwonpun merebahkan Kyuhyun di kasurnya, membiarkan baby-nya menikmati mimpi indahnya. Di belainya rambut Kyuhyun, ia pun mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun, lalu ia pergi mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya.

Skip Time

Sekarang matahari sudah cukup tinggi, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berada di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Ya Siwon mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Sebenarnya ada perasaan enggan untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang, ingin rasanya selalu bersama Kyuhyun bagi Siwon, tapi apa boleh buat, Kyuhyun memiliki dan orang tua, dan ia juga sudah berjanji pada umma Kyuhyun bahwa hanya akan menginap satu hari saja.

Sekarang mereka berdua hanya saling diam. Selalu saja begini jika di akhir-akhir. Kyuhyun ingin Siwon yang memulai pembicaraan, apalah, 'Sampai jumpa Kyu' atau 'Aku pamit ya Kyu' lalu menciumnya, eh?. Siwon sendiri bingung ingin berucap apa. Oke sebagai lelaki sejati ia harus memulainya.

"Mmm.. Kyu, hyung pulang ne?" Siwon agak canggung mengucapkannya.

"Ne hyung, hati-hati" Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon kondisinya. Kalian merasa de javu?

"Bye Kyu" Siwonpun melajukan motornya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang melambai-lambai.

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Suasana lebih ramai di dalam. Ada siapa ya?

Sebelum mengecek siapakh orang itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya di kamar.

Setelahnya ia turun kembali menuju ke arah dapur, asal suara itu berada. Matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat yang sedang duduk di hadapan ummanya adalah appa-nya!

"APPA!" Kyuhyun langsung berlari menerjang appanya yang sedang menikmati santap siangnya. Hal itu membuat appanya tersedak.

"Uhuk! Kyu.." Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak peduli dengan apanya yang sedang sesak berusaha mencari nafas, apalagi dengan mulut yang masih berisi makanan.

"Appa bogosiphoyo~" Kyuhyun berucap dengan manjaanya. Tak kalah jika ia sedang bersama Siwon.

"Nado bogosiphoyo Kyunnie~" Sepertinya memang anak tunggal selalu di manja ne? Apalagi jika seperti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus saja memeluk appanya, umma sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku dua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Sudah sudah Kyu, biarkan appa makan dulu" Umma mencoba mengentikan ketika sadar bahwa appanya sedikit tersiksa dengan Kyuhyun.

"hehe, ne.. appa kapan datang? Kenapa tidak bilang Kyunnie? Oleh-oleh untuk Kyunnie mana?" Kyuhyun yang sangat merindukkan appanya langsung menyambar dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Baru saja Kyu, anak appa manja sekali eoh? Padahal umurnya sudah 14 tahun"

"Mwo? 15 appa!" ,

"Benarkah? Bahkan lebih tua, kau seharusnya sudah berhenti bermaja-manja seperti ini" Appa sepertinya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ish.. Tapi kan aku baru 15, aku masih muda, sangat muda jadi boleh untuk seperti ini"

"Ne-ne, kau boleh untuk sampai kapanpun, tapi kalau kau masih anak kecil, kenapa kau sudah punya namjachingu?"

HE?

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memrah, kenapa ya meja makan selalu menjadi tempat membicarakan masalah percintaannya? Sialan. "M-mwo? A-aku bilang kan aku masih muda bukan anak kecil!" :P

"Ya sudah, Kyu kau mau makan tidak? Umma sudah menyiapkan makan siang" Dari pada mendengarkan perdebatan tak penting, umma memilih untuk menawarkan makanan. Kelurga bahagia itupun melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

SKIP TIME. Monday at School

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini seperti biasa di awali dengan bangun tergesa-gesa, pakai seragam buru-buru dan berlari ke sekeolah bagi seorang Kyuhyun—aku terlambat lagi. Dan juga aku beruntung—lagi—karena gerbang belum di tutup.

Aku memasuki kelas dengan wajah datar, seperti biasa, mengacuhkan yeoja-yeoja genit yang selalu memuja-muja ku. Aku lalu duduk di samping Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk ngerumpi dengan teman-teman kelas.

Aku membuka HP, pasti ada pesan dari Siwon. Dan ternyata benar.

From: Siwon Kuda :*

Terlambat eoh? Asikknya lari pagi ;)

To : Siwon Kuda :*

Terserah -_-

Tak lama kemudian, balasanpun datang.

**Siwon Kuda :*** : Oh yasudah.

** Me**: Ish!

**Siwon Kuda :*** : Wee :p

** Me**: Apasih -_-

**Siwon Kuda :*** : Tidak apa-apa ;) :*

** Me**: Cius? Miapah?

**Siwon Kuda :*** : Kau terlalu banyak makan gula -_-

**Me** : Oh. :p

**Siwon Kuda :*** : Menyebalkan :(

**Me**: Terus gue harus telanjang sambil goyang dolphin gitu?

**Siwon Kuda :*** : Harus! ;) kkk~

** Me** : Goyang sama kuda sana :P

**Siwon Kuda :*** : Jangan memancing, aku jadi ingin memakan mu ;) :*

** Me** : What ever! Hus sana! Udah bel! :p

** Siwon Kuda :*** : Bye kyu~ :* :* oh iya kau serius ingin telanjang sambil goyang dolphin?

** Me** : YA! Kau mesum! :

** Siwon Kuda :*: **Oh. :P

Aish menyebalkan sekali dia. Ah sudah bel padahal hari ini aku malas sekali. Apalagi jam pertama ini pelajaran sejarah. Ya sejarah, sangat membosankan. Mengungkit masa lalu, menghafal tahun-tahun tak penting, lebih baik mengerjakan 100 soal matematika. Mm tunggu, sejarah? OMOOO! Sekarangkan ada ulangan! Ya ampun! Haduh bagaimana ini?! Aku lupa, aku belum belajar!

Kyuhyun POV end.

Kyuhyun menengok ke Eunhyuk yang sedang mempersiapkan alat tulisnya.

"Sshht! Eunhyuk!"

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk dengan mudah merespon.

"Apa kau sudah belajar sejarah?"

"Ne! Aku yakin pasti lulus" Eunhyuk menjawab dengan semangat. Jujur nyali Kyuhyun menciut melihat betapa semangatnya Eunhyuk menjawab karena bagaimanapun nilai akademisnya selalu berada di atas Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pasti akan meledek Eunyuk jika ia mendapat nilai kecil.

"Shhtt.. bantu aku ne nanti ulangan?" Kyuhyun membisiki Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?! Kau?!" Eunhyuk yang terejut langsung berteriak sehingga membuat seluruh kelas melihatnya. Ya ampun!

"Sshht.. diam pabbo!" Kyuhyun langsung membekap Eunhyuk tak mempedulikan tatapan seluruh teman-temannya.

"Kau ingin mencontek? Ke aku?"

"N-ne"

Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk menertawakan Kyuhyun jika sedang begini. Eunhyuk yang sadar kondisi pun tak mau melewatkan kesempatan emas.

"Tapi ada syaratnya.."

"Ne, cepat katakan, sebelum seonsangnim datang" Mereka itu berbisik-bisik tetapi kenapa terdengar sangat gaduh ya? -_-

"Seperti biasa, susu strawberry ne?"

"Ne"

"Sebulan."

"Mwo?! Aish ne ne! Awas kau kalau sampai aku tidak lulus"

"Aish tidak bisa, tidak ada jaminan, kau kan hanya meminta jawaban"

"Ish! Yasudah"

Yes! Ya tuhan susu strawberry ku! Come to papa! Eunhyuk tersenyum kemenangan. Dan tetap setelah rapat dadakan selesai seonsangnim pun datang.

"Ya, hari ini speeri yang kalian tahu kita ulangan sejarah, siapkan alat tulis kalian"

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa sangat ketakutan, keringat dingin mengucur seiring dengan perkataan seonsangnim. Padahal biasanya ia tidak peduli sam sekali dengan ucapan seperti itu.

Ulangan berjalan dengan tenang, sangat tenang, semua siswa mengerjakan dengan penuh konsentrasi setiap soal, terkecuali Kyuhyun yang gelagapan memandang soal di hadapannya. Dan sialnya ian lupa kalau ulangan seonsangnim akan berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan dengan mata dan telinga super tajam yang dapat melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan setiap siswanya. Eunhyuk juga berubah tiba-tiba menjadi seperti orang tuli, setiap suara-suara kode yang Kyuhyun berikan tidak direspon Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun melewatkan setiap menitnya dengan membiarakn kertas jawabannya kosong. Shit! Apa Eunhyuk lupa dengan perjanjiannya?!

Sampai menit menit terakhir Kyuhyun menjawab tak lebih dari 10 nomor pilihan anda dari 30 dan 2 nomor esay dari 5 yang di berikan, itupun ia tidak yakin benar semua. Dengan berat hati ia mengarang bebas jawabnnya, seperti pelajaran mengarang.

"Ya, waktu habis, dalam hitungan sepuluh kumpulkan ke depan" Kata seonsangnim.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan malas kedepan untuk menumpulkan hasil kerjanya. Ia melihat Eunhyuk sekilas, sungguh ia ingin mencekik Eunhyuk, apalagi jika ia tahu kalau nanti hasilnya Eunyuk bakal mendapat nilai besar.

"Ya, berhubung waktu masih cukup, kita akan meriksanya langsung"

DEG! Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak 'JANGAN!'

Kertas jawaban pun kembali di bagikan kepada yang bukan pemiliknya. Dan sialnya Kyuhyun sendiri mendapatkan kertas milik Eunhyuk. Kalau saja boleh ingin meremas lalu merobek dan membakarnya. Semoga Eunhyuk tidak lulus batinya.

Seonsangnim membacakan kunci jawabn setiap soal, sial! Eunhyuk hanya salah 5 di pilihan ganda, semoga esaynya hancur. Dan lebih sialnya lagi Eunhyuk menjawab hampir sempurna esaynya. Rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja. Eh jangan nanti wonnie hyung bagaimana? ECIEEE! Keingetan nih... :)

Aku pun menghitung seluruh nilai Eunhyuk, dia mendapat nilai 89, uwaw! Jarang sekali Eunhyu mendapat nilai sebesar ini.

"Sekarang, kalian sebutkan nilainya sesuai absen pertama, Angel"

"98!" Yah anak blasteran itu memang pintar. Dia adalah keturunan Inggris dan Korea.

"95!"

"80" hati Kyuhyun semakin berdebar karena sedari nilai yang disebutkan cukup besar.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"30!"

SRET! DEG! Seluruh kelas memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang meratapi nilainya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Ada apa dengan nilaimu?"

"Aku tidak tau seonsangnim" Maaf aku bohong. Hueeee~ Kyuhyun menangis dalam hatinya, ia menangkupkan kedua lengannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau harus belajar lebih giat lagi, tidak biasanya kau mendapat nilai seperti ini"

"Baik seonsangnim" ia menjawab dengan tidak jelas karena tertutup tangannya.

SKIP TIME. Istirahat

Kyuhyun sedari tadi masih tidak bersemangat. Eunhyuk yang merasa iba pun menedekatinya. "Kyu, gwaenchanha?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba sekali lagi "Gwaenchanha, Kyu?" Tiba-tiba..

"GWAENCHANHA! GWAENCHANHA! Kau tidak lihat aku terpuruk!" Kyuhyun mencekik Eunhyuk dengan kasar sambil mengguncang-guncangkannya. Kepala Eunhyuk bergerak-gerak seperti pajangan di mobil. "Kh-kyu lepash.."

Huh! Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan Eunhyuk. Ia masih sadar ia tidak akan membunuh Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun kembali menelungkup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya.

Eunhyuk yang sudah selesai meyakinkan bahwa lehernya tidak putus kembali memulai pembicaran. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa-kenapa! Kau bilang ingin membantuku!"

"Ish! Kau sendiri tidak bertanya!"

"Kau tuli eoh? Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali, tidak mungkin kan aku berteriak kan?"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya"

"Ya itu karena kau tuli!"

"Enak saja! Wee :p "

"Yausdah susunya tidak jadi"

"Andwaeeee! Kyu kau jahat sekali"

"I don't care!"

"Kyu ayolah~"

"Tidak"

"Uh sudah 2 kali aku tidak jadi, huh menyebalkan"

Eunhyuk yang merasa kesal segera bangkit untuk mengadu pada Hae-nya. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak peduli, sudah biasa baginya melihat Eunhyuk seperti itu. Ia pun kembali menyelami keterpurukkannya sampai akhirnya sebuah tepukkan terasa di pundaknya. Dan ternyata itu adalah Siwon.

"Kyu, gwaenchanha?" Siwon agak khawatir dengan Kyuhyun. Baju berantakkan, rambut berantakkan, wajahpun tak kalah berantakkan.

"Hyung..Hueeee~" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangis. Siwon yang merasa kaget tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengelus-elus Kyuhyun untuk sekedar menenangkan.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Tidak biasanya seperti ini?"

"Aku...hiks"

"kenapa Kyu? Siwon masih setia memeluk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Nilai ulangan ku 30! Hueeee~" GUBRAK! Siwon yang sudah siap mendengar hal termenyedihkan langsung 'gubrak' mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Demi Tuhan kyu, ulangan apa sampai membuatmu menangis? Lagipula kenapa sampai bisa mendapat nila sejelek itu?"

"Jelek? Hueeeee~!" Tangis Kyuhyun semakin kencang.

"Eh? Ani ani, maksudku kenapa bisa sampai dapat 30? Kau tidak belajar?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng menjawabnya. Sudah ia duga pasti seperti itu. Dan ia juga menduga pasti bukan pelajaran eksak, karena setidak belajar apapun Kyuhyun kalau eksak tidak mungkin dapat nilai sampai 30.

"Ya sudah, cup cup jangan menangis ne?" Ya ampun anak ini manja sekali pikri Siwon. Ia tahu menyedihkan mendapat nilai 30, tetapi untuk menangis kencang di dalam kelas seperti ini terlalu berlebihan. Syukurlah kelas sepi, semua anak-anak sedang ke kantin sepertinya.

Tangisan Kyuhyun semakin lama semain mereda, hanya terdengar isakan kecil. Dirasanya bagian dada terasa basah karena air mata Kyuhyun. Tidak apalah.

Kyuhyun pun berhenti menangis, namun air mata masih tersisia di ujung matanya. Siwon dengan lembut menyeka dengan ibu jarinya. Sungguh sisi uke Kyuhyun sangat kental sekali sekarang. Membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dan imut.

"Sudah jangan menangis ne, kalau kau mau kau harus belajar, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan semalam?"

"Aku..mm..main game.. hehe" Kyuhyun nyengir kuda menjawabnya.

"Kau ini sudah tau mau ulangan"

"Mian hyung, aku lupa, benar-benar lupa, kalau aku ingat aku pasti belajar"

"Yasudah sekarang kita ke kantin ne?"

"Aniya!"

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau orang melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini" Ya Siwon mengerti, ternyata Kyuhyun masih punya sifat uke ya? Peduli penampilan. Untung saja dia bukan yeoja, jika ia pasti ia akan buru-buru memakai bedak dan segala macam untuk menutupi jika ia baru saja menangis.

"Wae? Kau tetap manis meskipun begini, ayo" Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun sambil mencolek dagunya.

**BLUSH.** Rona merah merayapi wajah Kyuhyun seketika. "Ani" Kyuhyun tersipu menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu hyung belikan ne?"

"Ne"

Saat Siwon melangkah pergi menuju kantin, sebuah tangan menahanya. "Gomawo, Hyung" Kyuhyun berterimakasih dengan sangat pada Siwon, terbukti dari tulusny senyum manis Kyuhyun yang di torehkan.

Sekarang sudah jam masuk pelajaran. Kyuhyun sudah kembali normal. Semua juga berjalan normal karena tidak ada yang tahu kejadian apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat istirahat tadi. Tiba-tiba saat seonsangnim sedang menjelaskan pelajaran, masuklah sang wali kelas, ia berbicara dengan seonsangnim, Kyuhyun penasaran sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai akhirnya wali kelas berbicara.

"Ya, anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, seharusnya ia sudah datang dari tadi pagi, tetapi karena ada sedikit masalah ia baru bisa datang sekarang"

Hal itu sontak membuat seluruh siswa terkejut, kelas langsung menajdi riuh oleh bisik-bisk para siswa tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

"Hyuk, murid baru? Ko aku tidak mendegarnya? Biasanya akan ada berita bukan jika kedatangan murid baru?" Kyuhyun mulai rumpi dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hmm, ne, aku juga tidak tahu, kira-kira seperti apa ya?" Eunhyuk mengintip sebentar , ia melihat seorang namja sedang berderi memebalakangi kelasnya. Dari gayanya ia bisa menduga bahwa anak itu... bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, begitulah kalian akan tahu sendiri.

"Dia namja, semoga tidak lebih tampa dari ku" Dengan pedenya Kyuhyun berucap.

"Aish kau ini"

"Yaa! Harap tenang, baiklah silahkan masuk"

Tanpa menunggu lama masukalh seorang namja yang langsung membuat yeoja-yeoja berteriak histeris karena ketampannannya. Bahkan seosangnim pun terlihat sedikit kesemsem melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bertanya-tanya siapakah murid baru itu langsung membatu. Matanya membulat dengan mulut sedikti menganga.

"Di..Dia kan..."

**TBC**

Hai hai hai! Sudah sekian lama gak update. Chap ini terinspirasi oleh UTS yang baru aja menyiksa author. Kalian gmana utsnya?

Oh ya maaf ada kesalaha buat ngasih garis pembatasnya hehe. Dan di chap ini yang bagian huruf E bakal author bagi dua. Kenapa? Karena author punya 2 ide huruf E hehehe. Jadi chap ini pendek dulu karena bakal ada lanjutanya. Udah pokoknya tenang aja. Chap depan masih tetep E ne?

Jelek ya? Yaaaah -_-

Spoiler chap 5B depan: ada sedikit kesalah pahaman antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon dan Siwon ngambek :3 penasaran?

** REVIEW dong *puppy eyes* REVIEWWWW! No bash or flaaameee**

Perasaan seneng banget kalo udah ada yang review, berasa lagi ngobrol aja bitu meskipun saya gatau satu per satu kalain itu siapa, gomawo ne yang udah pada review.

Balasan REVIEW!

Diya1013 : hehe di usahain ya, agak susah sebenernya karena mereka kan masih anak sekolah kalo terlalu gmana-gmana ntar lebay gtu hehe, thanks ya :D

Arriedonghae : yah NC mulu nih, di bawah umur woy! Udah mention nih :D

Shin jira : oke deh, makasih ya :D

TieSparKYUhyun : Ga berabad-abad juga sih -_- adegan ranjang? Hayooo, oke nih udah update maaf ya lama :D

Mrs. ChoKyu : Ini juga nih lebay banget dari jaman purba -_- MARRIED? Ya ampun -_- thaks reviewnya keep RnR!

Gaem407203 : annyeong :D iya emang HaeHyuk annoying bgt -_- iya tuh, soalnya Kyu terlalu sexy, thanks ya reviewnya XD

ChoeEunHye12 : Idem aja deh hahaha XD

Elf1013 : mian ne? Soalnya author ga bisa setiap hari nyisain waktu buat ngetik ff, ide juga ga selalu ngalir hehee, nih udah update, thanks ya :D

Anami Hime : emang mereka mah bikin ribut suasana aja, kan aktor jadi harus pinter akting, akting sama modus beda ya? Hahaha. Mereka ngomongin apa ya? Mau tau banget? Jawabanya... bukan apa-apa sih cuman basa-basi aja biar ummanya semakin nerima Siwon gitu. (Siwon modus lagi)

MyKyubee: wah jangan keterusan ya senyum-senyumnya hahaha :D ya hwaiting! Makasih reviewnya :D

Anin lovewonkyu : masih penasaran kah? Makasih ya reviewnya :D

MhiaKyu : Kenapa sih pada senyum-senyum sendiri? Hahaha thanks reviewnya :D

Dealovia choi : iya dong kan cinta indonesia, thanks reviwnya :D

KyuKyu712 : hus jangan ngebayangin macam2 loh :D

Shin min hyo : oke deeeh makasih ya XD

Astri : haehyuk selalu begitu -_-

WonKyu-KyuMin : thanks ya, wah kayanya kamus selain suka wonkyu suka kyumin ya?

Meymeywonkyu : siapa dulu dong master evil B) ya mudah-mudahan sampa Z ya :D

Cho devi : Mmm kayanya engga deh, Siwon ga sebegitunya hahaha :D wah geng nero nih pake todong-todong :D

Rika-chan : hahaha dedek baru? Ada-ada aja :D

Just Call Me Guest : Yeeee you're back! Nyempil nyempil kaya upil ya ? hahahaha :D Bersyukur banget ada yang suka ff ini :) gapapa kok, toh review masih gratis hehehe :D iya deh, maksud kamu yang WonKyu : Song? Pasti dilanjutin deh hahaha :D Thanks banget ya udah review :D


	7. Chapter 5B Ex? OMG!

**WonKyu A to Z**

**Pair:**

WonKyu, HaeHyuk.

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon (17)

Cho Kyuhyun (15)

Lee Donghae (16)

Lee Hyukjae (15)

**New Cast** (15)

And others

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance, Friendship, sedikit Humor (mungkin)

**Warning:**

**YAOI (boy x boy), typo(s), OOC, minim isitilah Korea, just an amateur.**

"Hyuk, murid baru? Ko aku tidak mendengarnya? Biasanya akan ada berita bukan jika kedatangan murid baru?" Kyuhyun mulai rumpi dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hmm, ne, aku juga tidak tahu, kira-kira seperti apa ya?" Eunhyuk mengintip sebentar , ia melihat seorang namja sedang berderi memebalakangi kelasnya. Dari gayanya ia bisa menduga bahwa anak itu... bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, begitulah kalian akan tahu sendiri.

"Dia namja, semoga tidak lebih tampa dari ku" Dengan pedenya Kyuhyun berucap.

"Aish kau ini"

"Yaa! Harap tenang, baiklah silahkan masuk"

Tanpa menunggu lama masuklah seorang namja yang langsung membuat yeoja-yeoja berteriak histeris karena ketampannannya. Bahkan seosangnim pun terlihat sedikit kesemsem melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bertanya-tanya siapakah murid baru itu langsung membatu. Matanya membulat dengan mulut sedikti menganga.

"Di..Dia kan..."

Chapter 5(B) : **E** for **Ex? OMG!**

'Mampus! Mampus! Mampus! Mati kau Cho Kyuhyun!' Kyuhyun sedari tadi memukul-mukul kepalanya frustasi. Ia sekarang sedang di atap sekolah. Mencari ketenangan.

"Pabbo! Untuk apa dia kesini!?"

**Flashback **

"Di..Dia kan..."

'Mwo? OMG! Apa mataku tidak salah lihat?! Itu kan...? Tapi..tapi.. kenapa dia jadi sangat berbeda sekarang? Seingatku saat SMP dia sangat biasa-biasa saja, bahkan err..menengah ke bawah, tapi sekarang, tinggi, atletis, dan.. tampan~ EH! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN CHO KYUHUN! Ingat SIWON itu yang paling cetarrrr tampan membahana badai! Huh take a deep breathe' Kyuhyun sedari tadi bermonolog dalam pikirannya.

Kyuhyun sedari tadi tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat di depannya. Namja itu, namja yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Namja yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, cinta pertamanya.

Setelah namja itu memperkenalkan diri dan teriakan histeris yeoja alay berhenti, ia duduk di tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Kursi kosong sialan!

Sepanjang ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, yeoja-yeoja tak berhenti menatapnya. Mungkin di mata mereka ada cahaya dan burung merpati yang bertebangan dari belakang namja itu ketika berjalan bak dalam drama. Ia menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman, dan alhasil satu orang siswi mimisan. Tapi percaya atau tidak itulah kenyataannya.

Sebelum ia duduk ia menatap sejenak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya balas menatap dengan tatapan 'please, jangan bikin gue galau'.

Akhirnya sang 'artis kelas dadakan' pun duduk dengan nyaman.

Kyuhyun menengok kondisi Eunhyuk, mungkin ia bisa diandalkan saat ini. Tapi ternaya Kyuhyun hanya ber-sweatdrop ria melihat Eunhyuk yang tak kalah klepek-klepek dengan para yeoja. Matanya berbinar-binar dan berkedip-kedip, kedua tangan menelungkup pipinya, mulutnya sedikit melongo, sebentar lagi akan ada yang menetes.

PLAK

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku tak bertuan menghancurkan lamunan Eunhyuk yang kita tau pasti berasal dari Kyuhyun. "Aww! Appo kyu!" Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan pabbo!? Kau sudah lupa dengan Donghae si manusia Ikanmu itu?"

"Aish! Dia bukan manusia ikan!" Eunhyuk pun melempar balik buku jahanam itu, sayang lolos.

"Terserah! Lagian apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ehmm..ee.. hehehe, itu.." Eunhyk hanya cengengesan atas kekhilafannya.

"Mau ku laporkan ke Donghae hyung, eoh?" Kyuhyun mengancam Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun kenapa jadi evil sih? Eh?

"Ani! Ne, ne, mian, habis dia tampan Kyu, hehe" Cengengesan lagi si Eunhyuk.

"Tampan apanya? Sudah lah, bersihkan dulu eces mu itu" Kyuhyun munafik, padahal...dia juga mengakui perubahan dari namja itu.

"Ne, ne, kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah sih?" Eunhyuk pun mengelap hasil halusinasinya, ternayata benar dia ngeces.

Krik, krik, krik...

**PLAK!**

Pukulan penggaris ke papan tulis oleh seosangnim menggelegar!

"Kyuhyun!"

"Ne!"

"Eunhyuk!"

"N-ne"

"Keluar dan bersihkan toilet! SEKARANG!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, kelas sudah hening selama mereka bertengkar, semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tak seosangnim dan terkecuali namja baru itu. Namja itu hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, terutama karena dia mendengar seluruh pertengkaran tadi.

'Kyuhyun, tidak pernah berubah~ kkk'

**Flasback End**

Tepat ketika suara dencitan pintu terdengar, Kyuhyun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Hai Kyu, ternyata kau ada disini" Suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, namun ia berusaha menetralkan adrenalinnya dan kembali memasang wajah normalnya.

"Ini, minumlah, kau pasti haus" Namja itu memberikan sebotol air mineral ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanyan dengan pasrah.

"Ne, gomawo"

"Gomawo? Ah rupanya kau masih menganggapku" Ia tersenyum. Mendengar 'gomawo' mengindikasikan bahwa Kyuhyun menganggapnya orang yang dekat tanpa perlu menggunakan kata fomal, sungguh membuatnya senang.

"Terserah" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab singkat. Lalu meminum air pemberian tadi.

Keheningan melanda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun akhirnya memecah keheningan. Ia menghadap ke bawah, dengan tangan bertumpu pada tembok, melihat hiruk-pikuk sekolah ketika jam istirahat.

"Aku? Tentu saja bersekolah Cho Kyuhyun"

"Maksudku, bukankah kau bersekolah di luar negeri? Mmm.. Inggris bukan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Ne, itu dulu, tapi sekarang aku disini, memulai kehidupan baru, bertemu teman-teman baru, dan bonusnya...bertemu kau" Namja itu mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun. Ia jadi ikut menatap siswa yang berlalu-lalang di bawah.

"Tsk~ sudahlah, kau sedang tidak berusaha menggodaku kan?"

"Menggodamu? Mungkin"

"Mwo? Jadi, kau ingin aku kembali padamu?"

"Hm? Tentu tidak, aku tidak mengatakan itu-" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia sendiri lah yang berprasangka bahwa namja itu berharap mememintanya kembali.

"Atau mungkin.. kau yang ingin memintaku kembali kepadamu?" namja itu berbicara dengan sedikit nada menggoda plus colek-kan nakal ke dagu Kyuhyun.

"A-Ani!" Kyuhyun berblushing.

"Hahaha, Cho Kyuhyun, kau sangat menggemaskan. Tenang saja, aku tidak memintamu kembali, hubungan kita kan sudah cukup lama berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih, sekarang kita hanya sahabat karib, benar?-" Ia mengambil jeda sesaat, Kyuhyun masih mendengarkan, meskipun ia sedang berusaha tidak berkontak mata dengan namja di hadapannya.

"Yaah, meskipun tak biasa aku pungkiri, jika kau mau kembali, aku pun mau menerima, tapi aku dengar kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu ? Siapa namanya? Mmm.. Choi Siwon?"

"Ne" Akhirnya Kyuhyun memandang namja itu. Mungkin ia sedikit lega mendengar penuturan tadi, sehingga ia berani untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

Jawaban singkat Kyuhyun membuat suasana semakin canggung.

"Ayolah Kyu, tak usah secanggung ini, sudah ku katakan kita sekarang hanya berteman, kau hanya dongsaeng ku sekarang, tidak kah kau merindukanku? Setidaknya sebagai sahabat lama? huh" Namja itu pun mempoutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura kesal terhadapa Kyuhyun.

Hihihi, Kyuhyun yang melihat mimik itu akhirnya tersenyum, sungguh lucu baginya, bagaimanapun seorang mantan kekasih, tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan. Ia sangat ingat dengan ekspresi itu.

"Hihihihi, baiklah, sudah hentikan itu Sim Changmin, wajahmu sangat aneh, hihihi"

Merekapun akhirnya berpelukkan, yah.. sekedar melepas rasa rindu serta formalitas.

Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain PSP tiba-tiba merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Eunhyuk yang sambil mewek.

"Hueeee!" Eunhyuk langsung duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Monkey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir!" Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu meronta-ronta.

"Hueeee! Kyuuuu!" Bukannya melepaskan, Eunhyuk malah semakin memeluk Kyuhyun

Pletak!

"Awww! Appo~" Eunyuk mengelus kepala mulusnya setelah mendapatkan jitakkan dari Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya datar saja dan kembali ke permainan.

"Kyu~ Kau tau tidak?"

"Hmm"

"D-Donghae hyung~ hiks.. dia.. dia menghukum ku! Hueeee! Bundadari tolong aku~" Yah Eunhyuk main peluk Kyuhyun lagi aja.

"Ish menyingkir! Memang aku bundadari!" Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut itu dan berhasil.

"Dan kau tahu Kyu? Itu karena..hiks..ia tau kalau mengatakan murid baru itu tampan" Eunhyuk bercerita sambil tersedu-sedu, tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak peduli dengan curhatannya.

"Oh, tentu saja, aku yang memberi tahunya" Dan kata itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa dosa dari sang evil Cho Kyuhyun.

"MWOO?! Kau yang memberi tahunya?!"

"Ne"

"CIUS?!"

"Cius"

"AAAARRGGHH!" Bag big bug! bag big bug! Pertengkaran antara Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pun tak terelakan, Eunhyuk dengan ganasnya menjambak-jambak rambut Kyuhyun lalu menyekek-nyekek Kyuhyun.

Yaaah, sudahlah biarkan saja mereka, toh yang pasti Eunhyuk masih sadar untuk tidak mebunuh Kyuhyun. Paling hanya beberambut yang rontok. Besok juga mereka akan berbaikkan.

Sttt, adakah yang kepo apa hukuman Donghae buat Hyukkie ya? Yap! Morning kiss setiap hari selama 3 bulan, tidak ada pengecualian. Tapi tau sedniri deh gimana kiss ala Donghae. Beuh, dasar aja Donghae kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tau sendiri Eunhyuk engga mungkin berpaling dari Donghae. Pervert!

**CIIITT**

Suara dencitan motor yang direm terdengar di depan sebuah rumah.

"Turunlah"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun agak kaget dengan nada dingin Siwon.

"Turun" Ya, namja yang bernama Choi Siwon ini sedang benar-benar dingin.

"N-Ne" Kyuhyun bingung, ada apa dengan namjachingunya? Ada apa pula Siwon mengajaknya ke rumahnya?

Kyuhyun pun menuruti kata namjachingunya, mereka memasuki rumah Siwon, yang entah kenapa selalu sepi. Kyuhyun sedari tadi mempoutkan bibirnya dengan pipi ala ikan buntal. Seperti biasa mereka menuju kamar Siwon.

Kyuhyun terlebih dulu mendudukkan dirinya di kasur empuk Siwon, tetap dengan poutnya. Siwon menarik kursi meja belajarnya dan duduk tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ayolah ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hmm.. Hyung, ada apa mengajakku ke sini?"

Bukannya menjawab Siwon malah membuka HP nya dan menunjukkan sebauh foto kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terkejut secara reflek menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ini apa Kyu?" Nada bicara Siwon sungguh membuat Kyuhyun merinding. Kyuhyun kikuk sendiri, bagaimana ia mulai menjelaskan ia yang berpelukkan dengan Changmin! Siapa pula manusia biadab yang memfotonya? Belum mengenal Cho Kyuhyun rupanya!

"Mmm.. Itu.. Aku dan teman..he" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kyu.."

"Teman.."

"Kyuhyun..."

"S-Sahabat?"

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Ne ne! Mmm dia.. Sim Changmin.."

Wajah Siwon jelas menampakkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan mendengar itu. Sebagai seorang kekasih ia tahu pasti siapa Changmin itu meskipun ia sendiri tidak tau Changmin itu yang mana. Kyuhyun sendiri jadi merasa bersalah, meskipun ego dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak beralah. Ya benar, Kyuhyun memamng tidak bersalah, karena Kyuhyun tidak selingkuh alias main serong. Tapi semua ini tetap harus di luruskan akar tidak bertambah rumit.

"Mm mian Hyung.. t-tapi sungguh aku ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya" Kyuhyun meminta maf dengan senyum canggung dan simbol piece.

Siwon sendiri tidak mejawab apa-apa. Ia setia mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae hyung, tapi aku sungguh tidak bermaksud apa-apa, kami berdua hanya sebatas teman sekarang"

"L-Lagi pula dia yang mendekati ku dulu, dan dia juga untuk apa masuk ke kelas ku, dia juga yang mengatakan dia masih menyukaiku" Oke, Kyuhyun sepertinya akan menangis, tangannya menggenggam erat seprai kasur Siwon.

Siwon tetap diam. Kini ia tertunduk.

"Hyung~" Kyuhyun mengguncang pelan bahu Siwon.

"Hyung mian~" Kyuhyun kini memelukSiwon dengan tangan melingkar di leher Siwon.

Setelah beberapa saat, Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata "Baiklah, aku maafkan dan aku mempercayaimu, tapi aku harus bicara dengan Changmin" Siwon pun berdiri hendak meningalkan kamar, namun sebelum keluar "Lebih baik kau menginap saja disini, aku akan menelpon umma mu dan mengambil barang-barang mu" dan sebelum Siwon mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun, ia sudah menutup pintu kamar.

Jelas sekali Kyuhyuh dapat melihat wajah kecewa Siwon. Kenapa ini jadi seperti ini? Kyuhyun yang mulai frustasi pun memeluk bantal berbentuk kepala Pikachu milik Siwon. "Hyung~"

**Malamnya**

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mandi dan mengganti seragam dengan baju piyama pikachu nya. Ia melihat Siwon sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di notebooknya, dilihat dari ekspresi seriusnya sih sepertinya ia sedang mengerjakan tugas. Kyuhyun agak bimbang untuk mengajak bicara Siwon, selain ia takut mengganggu Siwon ia juga takut Siwon masih cemburu kepadanya.

Hah~ dengan satu tarikkan nafas ia mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia pun mendekatu Siwon, dan dengan radikalnya memeluk leher Siwon dari belakang. Siwon sendiri tampaknya tidak keberatan, buktinya ia tetap fokus kepada layar notebooknya.

Memori bahagia bersama Siwon berkelebat cepat dalam pikirannya. Tapi sungguh pikiran akan kehilangan Siwon lah yang membuat ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Hyung~"

"Hmm.."

"Mian~"

"..."

"Hyung~"

"Mianhae~"

"..."

Hah~ hembusan nafas Kyuhyun tepat menyapu leher Siwon. SSShhhh~

"Hyung~ bbuing bbuing~" Kyuhyun meluncurkan jurus terakhirnya. KYAAAA! Siwon menengok sejenak, lalu kembali fokus. Padahal dalam hati Siwon 'Ya Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Bbuing-bbuing? KAWAIIII! Hosh sabar Siwon, jage image mu'.

"Wae Kyu? Aku memaaf kan mu baby" Siwon berkata dengan matanya yang tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Benarka?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi, kenapa hyung ingin menemui Changmin?"

"Tidak perlu kau tahu, ini urusan namja"

Seketika Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon agak gemas melihatnya, ia dapat melihat dari sudut matanya. "Aish, aku juga namja"

Klik

Siwon mematikan notebooknya.

**Cup. Cup.**

Siwon mencium kilat pipi dan bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang asik ber-pout.

"Tidak untuk namja imut dan menggemaskanku ini"

**BLUSH**

Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan semakin erat memeluk Siwon.

"Sudah lah, lebih baik kau cepat tidur baby, dan berhenti memasang wajah menggemaskan itu, atau aku akan menciummu lagi"

Seketika pout Kyuhyun menghilang dan Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukkannya, ia melihat jam yang ada di kamar Siwon. Yah meskipun tidak terlalu malam, tapi sepertinya cocok untuk tidur.

Meskipun ia merasa senang jika Siwon telah memaafkannya, Kyuhyun masih bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan namjachingunya kepada Changmin. Ah, sudahlah lebih itu dipikirkan besok lagi, berharap saja semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak naik ke kasur Siwon, agak kurang ajar memang meniduri kasir tuan rumah. Ia memeluk bantal pikachu itu lagi dan mulai mejamkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian matanya kembali terbuka ketika mengetahui seseorang tengah memelukknya. Ya, dia Choi Siwon. Tangan dan badan hangatnya sungguh membuat Kyuhyun nyaman, apalagi setelah insiden tadi, ini membutnya yakin bahwa Siwon memang benar-benar sudah memaafkannya.

Kyuhyun yang manja sepertinya sedang dalam mode on. Ia memutar badannya menghadap Siwon dengan tetap memeluk Pikachu. Matanya menyusuri setiap detail wajah Siwon yang dengan ajaibnya sudah dalam keadaan damai—tidur. Tanganya mulai bergerak mengusap lembut pipi Siwon. Sudah cukup sampai disitu tangan Kyuhyun berhenti dan memeluk Siwon. Ia menyingkirkan Pikachu itu beranggapan bahwa memeluk Siwon lebih dari sekedar memberinya kehangatan secara ragawi, namun juga menghangatkan hatinya dengan apa yang disebut cinta.

Pagi sekali mereka sudah bangun, semantara Kyuhyun mandi, Siwon sedang sibuk membuat sarapan bubur untuk sarapan. Setelah selesai semuanya, mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama menggunakan motor Siwon.

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka terus bergandengan tangan sepanjang koridor-koridor sekolah yang masih cukup sepi ini. Siwon yang memang dasarnya biasa mesum atau entah apa merasa terpanggil mendengar suara desahan yang..mmm..bisa ia identifikasi suara macam apa itu. Ia berhenti sejenak membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Wae Hyung?"

Siwon belum menjawab, ia masih mencoba mendengarkan suara yang membuatnya 'turn on' itu.

"Mm tidak apa-apa, kajja"

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti secara tiba-tiba dengan pandangan sama-sama terkejut. Yang sedang mereka lihat saat ini adalah pasangan berisik HaeHyuk yang sedang berciuman di bawah tangga. Siwon menelan ludahnya, semantar Kyuhyun memerah. Dengan cepat Siwon menutup mata Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya "Anak kecil jangan dilihat!"

Mendengar teriakan Siwon, sontak membuat pasangan tidak tahu tempat itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Eunhyuk yang malu setengah mati karena kepergok hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik Donghae yang cengengesan tidak waras.

"Hehehe, eh Siwon hyung, tumben datang pagi sekali" Kata Donghae dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Kau menodai mata tak berdosa my baby Kyu!" Siwon memarahi HaeHyuk dengan tetap menutup mata Kyuhyun yang sedang berontak.

"Ya! Kau juga sama! Dasar tidak tau diri, memangnya kita lupa kejadian pulang sekolah itu, weeeee" Donghae balas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya meledek.

Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya terpaku, memang benar apa yang di katakan Donghae. Aduh jadi malu, kkk~

"Aish! Sudahlah! Kalau mau jangan disini. Toilet sana! Menodai mata suci my Kyu saja!"

"Aish! Suci apanya? Evil begitu. Lagian kau lah yang menodainya dengan ciumanmu, kuda!" Donghae yang emang adik kelas tengil merasa tidak mau kalah. Ia pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Siwon yang masih emosi dengan menarik Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Mau kemana kalian!?"

"Ke toilet! Melanjutkan yang tadi, hahaha"

**Toeng**

Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop. Padahal ia mengatakan untuk melakukannya di toilet itu tidak serius.

Setelah beberapa saat Siwon sadar sedari tadi ia menutup mata Kyuhyu, ia pun buru-buru melepaskan tangnannya dan mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun yang justru sekarang sedang... tidur.

**Toeng**

Siwon sweatdrop lagi. Bagaimana bisa, baru sebentar saja sudah tidur. Hah, Siwon menghela nafasnya, lalu dengan sekali angkat menggendong Kyuhyun menuju kelasnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Matahari sedang bersinar cukup terik saat ini, tapi panasnya tidak cukup untuk mengusir dua orang namja yang sedang berbicara serius.

"Oh kau yang memanggilku, kau pasti Choi Siwon?"

"Ne, duduklah"

"Kau pasti ingin membicarakan Kyuhyun, ne?"

"Mm, bisa dibilang begitu. Kau tahu kan apa maksudku memanggilku kesini?"

"Tidak juga"

"Tsk. Ayolah, jangan bercanda"

"Aku serius"

"Hah~ baiklah langsung saja, sebelumnya pastikan kau rahasiakan ini, terutama dari Kyuhyu, rahasia namja, ne?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau menganggapkan Kyuhyun yeoja"

"Aish, kau punya selera humor juga"

"Mungkin, jadi?"

"Jadi, aku tau siapa kau, aku tahu kau pernah ada hubungan apa dengan Kyuhyun, aku hanya ingin memastikan, apa maksudmu tiba-tiba datang ke sekolah ini dan tepat sekelas dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Oh begitu, ternyata kau bijak juga, kebanyakan orang akan langsung pukul saja mengetahui namjachingunya sekarang sekelas dengan mantannya, tapi kau berbeda. Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa, sungguh. Aku kembali ke Korea dan menimba ilmu, itu saja. Sedangkan mengapa aku bisa sekelas dengan Kyuhyun, itu hanya kebetulan, aku benar-benar tidak merencanakannya"

"Itu saja?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku harus jujur aku sedikit berharap bisa sekelas dengan Kyuhyun, ya setidaknya tidak jauh dari kelasnya saat aku tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bersekolah disini"

"Jadi kau masih menyukainya?" Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mungkin, tapi, tolong catat, aku bukan namja bajingan yang tega merebut kekasih orang, _dude-"_ Changmin memberi jeda sebentar.

"Saat aku berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, yang mana dengan cara baik-baik karena aku ingin bersekolah di luar negeri saja aku merasa sangat sakit, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari diriku. Kyuhyun yang biasa tersenyum untukku, Kyuhyun yang selalu bermanja-manja padaku, Kyuhyun yang suka ngambek kepadku. Semuanya hilang begitu saja. Hal itu yang membuatku berfikir akan seberapa sakit jika namjachingu kita direbut orang" Raut wajah Changmin jelas menampakkan kesedihan, ya dia sedang mengingat masa lalu indahnya bersama Kyuhyun, dan ironisnya ia sedang bercerita kepada seseorang yaaa boleh di katakan menggantikan posisinya.

Hening

"Jadi tidak usah khawatir, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng" Changmin memecah keheingan.

"..." Siwon hanya terdiam menyimak penjelasan Changmin.

"Cukup? Bisakah aku kembali ke kelas?"

Perkataan Changmin satu ini membuat Siwon kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Oh, tentu, silahkan, terimakasih untuk penjelasanmu, aku tahu kau tidak akan sejahat itu"

"Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tetap menggoda Kyuhyun, rasanya itu sulit dihentikan"

"Haha, kau bukanlah satu-satunya"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Tuan Choi, aku harap kau bisa menjaga Kyuhyun untukku"

"Terimakasih, aku harap kau juga bisa menjaga Kyuhyun selama di kelas" Siwon menepuk pundak Changmin sambil tersenyum mengeluarkan dimple nya. Changmin akui ia kalah bersaing untuk urusan wajah dengan Siwon.

Dan langkah kaki santai pun terdengar menjauh dan menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu. Cklek.

Siwon yang masih disana menjadi sedikit terharu juga mendengar cerita Changmin. Ternyata biar begitu Changmin adalah orang yang bijak. Ia jadi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, akankah setegar Changmin? Ia sendiri ragu.

Bel masuk pun berdering sebagai tanda jam istirahat berahir. Siwon dengan perasaan lega menuruni tangga dan kembali ke kelas.

Di kelas suasana sangt ricuh, terutama akibat obrolan para yeoja. Kyuhyun yang merasa bosan karena tidak ada Eunhyuk yang kebetulan menghilang entah kemana memutuskan untuk bermain PSP. Saat bermain tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya sesuatu, ia baru sadar sedari tadi tidak melihat Changmin. Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, Changmin masuk ke kelas. Hal itu membuat kelas semakin gaduh, kalian tau lah siapa penyebabnya—yeoja-yeoja.

"Changmin-ah apakah kau sudah punya yeoja chingu?"

"Changmin-ah makan bekal punya ku, ne?"

"Changmin-ah jadi namjachiguku!"

"Changmin ah nikah yuk!" (?)

"Changmin ah, you call we" "You sms we~" Loh?

Changmin ah.. Changmin ah.. Changmin ah! Ah berisik!

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya melihat kejadian itu. Memang siswi-siswi disini lumayan frontal dan anarkis(?) ya, jangan kaget jika ada yang mengajakmu menikah.

Changmi dengan perasaan lega keluar dari kerumunan fans-nya. Ia memutar kursi lalu duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah tenar, eoh?" Kyuhyun sinis dengan tetap fokus ke PSP.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" Changmin pun tak kalah sinis, antara menantang dengan menggoda.

"Tidak apa-apa, darimana kau?"

"Ewwww, kau peduli sekali" Changmin ge-er.

"Ih! Jangan berharap!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?"

"Kau dari mana pabbo?!"

"Mm.. bertemu Siwon" Tring! Kyuhyun langsung memandangi Changmin dari atas sampai bawah. Mata normal, pipi mulus, tangan tidak ada yang berdarah, kaki masih lurus. Changmin yang merasa diperhatikan jadi tidak enak sendiri.

"Err, Kyu ada apa?"

"Eh? Mm tidak" Hah, dalam hati Kyuhyun bersyukur Changmin tidak ada apa-apa, takut-takut kalau Siwon menghajar habis Changmin, untung tidak.

"Kau takut aku kenapa-kenapa? Tenang saja dia sangat baik kepadaku"

Bak seorang paranormal, perkataan Changmin sangat tepat sasaran.

"Aish! Ani! Aku tidak peduli mau kau bagaimana juga" mengelak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hmm tidak mau mengaku, yaudah deh"

Empat siku muncul di jidat Kyuhyun. 'Ini orang, pedenya setengah mati' geram Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun yang merasakan tanda-tanda seosangnim akan masuk pun memasukkan PSP nya sebelum di rampas. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di bangkunya dan...ngeces (lagi). 'Ini monyet satu kenapa lagi' Kyuhyun sweatdrop.

"Ya! Eunhyuk ngeces lagi!"

"Eh?" Eunhyuk gelagapan ketauan ngeces, apalagi yang sedari tadi ia pandangi—Changmin ikutan nengok ketika Kyuhyun berteriak. Eunhyuk dengan asal mengelap eces dengan lengan bajunya.

"Ish kau ini, tidak bikin malu, mau aku laporkan lagi?"

"Ani! Kyu kumohon jangaaaan" Eunhyuk yang reflek langsung memohon-mohon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Sstt.. sudah-sudah" Changmin berusaha melerai.

Dan kejadian serupa pun terulang lagi.

Ah rasanya akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian aneh bin ajaib bagi Kyuhyun terutama sejak kedatangan Changmin. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang dalam bus untuk pulang, Siwon sepertinya sedang ada keperluan sehingga tidak bisa mengantar Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiiba hp Kyuhyun bergetar.

**From : MonkeyHyuk**

Kyu! :o

**To: MonkeyHyuk**

Ne?

**MonkeyHyuk: **Kau sedang dimana?

**Me: **Bus, wae?

**MonkeyHyuk: **Oh, kau mau menginap di rumahku tidak?

**Me:** untuk?

**MonkeyHyuk:** hanya main, aku dan Hae akan berpesta

**Me:** maksudmu?

**MonkeyHyuk:** Haduh banyak tanya. kita akan berpesta pisang, makan pisang sampai mabok

**Me:** WTF! Jangan bercanda cepat mau apa?

**MonkeyHyuk**: habisnya -_- kan sudah ku bilang hanya bermain, kan sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama, perkumpulan namja paling kece sedunia

**Me:** Lama? Menurutmu saat kita makan malam di restoran Indonesia kau kira lama?

**MonkeyHyuk:** Aish! Sudah cepat mau tidak, ajak saja Siwon!

**Me:** Mm, ayo, jam?

**MonkeyHyuk:** 8 tepat.

**Me:** Oke. Deal.

**MonkeyHyuk: **Deal. Oh ya, Changmin sepertinya akan bergabung. Kkkk~

**Me:** MWO?! Apamaksudmu mengundang C.H.A.N.G.M.I.N?!

Dan Eunhyuk pun tidak membalas lagi. Eunhyuk sedang cekikikan disana, sementara Kyuhyun naik pitam. Sepertinya pikiran Kyuhyun overload. 'Pesta? Di rumah Eunhyuk? Ada Changmin?' satu kata 'KACAU'! Haduh semua ini bikin frustasi sampai Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri, hal itu membuat penumpang lain cengo.

"hehe, mian, hehe" Kyuhyun dengan malu setengah mati minta maaf atas gangguan pemandangan akibat ulahnya.

'Semua gara-gara Eunhyuk'

**TBC**

HAHAHAHAHA! Siap-siap di bantai nih author, updatenya super duper lama, berapa bulan? 1? 2? Atau 3 bulan kah? Hahaha, aduh mian mian mian ya, soalnya ini juga author baru selesai ngurusin sekolah nih hehe, abis kelas XI sekarang saingan author banyak nih di kelas jadi harus belajar ekstra. Di maafin kan? Kalo engga, ga di update-update nih? Eh? **#DI BAKAR READERS!** ***obor mana obor?***

Selain itu, kalo boleh jujur author kan masih pemula, jadi bikin ff jelek begini aja harus mikir pusing 7 keliling, aduh negeles aja nih author.

Di chap ini author coba-coba masukkin friendship antara Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang agak sableng hehehe.

Jangan bosen bosen untuk baca sama review ya, oh ya balesan review author juga dibaca dong :D . Annnyeong :D

Review Replies ^^

Termiakasih semuanya yg udah baca dan review

**Rika-chan**: siapa ya? Iya emang modus tuh padhal, eh?

**Cho na ra:** nih udah apdet kkk~ ini udah (mana thor? | Itu eunhyuk ma changmin? |Maksa deh :p)

**TieSparKyuhyun:** hahaha, hus yadong! Kkk~ goyang itik juga harusnya ya :D yap Changmin!

**Elfma Ayu Sparkyu :** benarkah? Terharu :')

**Astri:** hehehe, mian ya hehe, maklum sibuk syuting sama pemotretan (ngimpi!) hahaha =)) kan kyuhyun punya dua kepribadian gitu antara evil dan childish haha

**Elf1013:** aduh susaaaah! Saya bingung gmana harus bikinya -_- ya deh mian -_-v untung masih di update :p

**15choeunhye12 : **salah wee! :P

**Shin min hyo:** makasih, ini nih wonkyu shipper sejati :D

**5kyukyu712:** itu adalah...

**Lee minji elf :** wah termiakasih :)

**Mrs. ChoiKyu :** tuh tau... aduh ketauan amatirnya, cerita aja ketebak (yaiyalah lo pake kasih spoiler segala) #plak... mmm gmana ya? Pikir2 dulu deh hehe

**Anin arlunerz:** oke deh :D

**Gaemwon407:** annyeong :) gatau kemana, bingung aja sih sebenarnya appanya kyu mau dibikin cerita apa hahaha ketauan

**Indy :** makasih :D

**Simbaa :** ah masa? Adem sari dong seger? Eh? Yap betul!

**Wookiesomnia:** siapa ya? Tuh udah tau kan? Hahaha :D

**Saprkyucassie**: jangan ah kasian :3

**MyKyubee**: dan ternyata adalah... author? #digebugin

** :** aduh namamu panjang banget -_- heh! Ga boleh protes ah! :p nih changmin baik kan? ;3

**Diya1013:** Kyuhyun emang begitu kok :3

**Irmawks :** siapakah dia? Changmin!

**Anami Hime :** oke oke, ini udah kilat kan? #dibantai

**Anaitachu14 :** kan biar pada kepo gitu hahaha :D

**Meymeywonkyu :** penasran? Penasran? Hahaha :D

**Guest :** ikutan lumutan ._.

**Sansan :** hhehe nih udah update

**Blackkyuline :** udah ga kepo kan?

**Dealovia choi:** gurunya galak sih hehehe, salah weeeee :p

**Shin jira:** aduh kaya orang kebelet pipis aja hehehe :D

**Just call me guest :** kan biar dramatis de, wonkyu song? Ya ampun lupa! Haduh haduh -_- gmna chap ini? Kayanya menurun ya -_- mampus kan tambah lama updatenya hahaha :D

**Adyndraith:** emang, ini curhatan author sok cantik tau dia ga lulus UH haha, engga ko dia ga mau ngerebut hahaha

**Jennychan:** iya dong author gtu B)

**Aisah92:** yah ketauan-_-

**Fishy couple:** haha yg lain juga penasran :D


	8. Chapter 6 Flashback

**WonKyu A to Z**

**Pair:**

WonKyu, HaeHyuk, ChangKyu

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon (17)

Cho Kyuhyun (15)

Lee Donghae (16)

Lee Hyukjae (15)

Changmin (15)

And others

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance, Friendship, sedikit Humor (mungkin)

**Warning:**

**YAOI (boy x boy), typo(s), OOC, minim isitilah Korea, just an amateur.**

**From : MonkeyHyuk**

Kyu! :o

**To: MonkeyHyuk**

Ne?

Chapter 6 : **F** for **Flashback**

HOAMH~

Seorang namja kurus baru saja terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Disibakkan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupinya sehingga memeperlihatkan kaki mulusnya. Ia yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos lusuh—biasa—mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dilihatnya jam dinding sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi menunjukkan pukul 6.

Setelah semuanya selesai sampai mengenakan baju ganti, ia mengecek hp nya yang berkedip. Di lihatnya terdapat notifikasi bahwa ada 3 pesan dan 2 missed call. Semuanya sama, yaitu dari kontak bertuliskan **Siwon Kuda** **:***

Ia mulai mebaca satu persatu pesan yang ia terima. Semuanya sama, hanya sekedar basa-basi dan beberapa kata romantis yang cukup membuatnya tersipu.

Namja yang kita tahu bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini pun langsung membalas, mm tidak membalas juga, lebih tepatnya mengirim pesan baru.

To: **Siwon Kuda** **:***

Hyung! :3

From: **Siwon Kuda** **:***

Baby~ :* kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon ku? Aku kangen :3

**Me :** Tsk~ stop gombal. Ada apa memang?

**Siwon Kuda :*:** Aish~ galak. Tidak ad apa-apa :*

**Me :** Oh, hyung kau sudah tau Hyukkie mengadakan pesta?

**Siwon Kuda :*:** Ne, tadi Donghae menelpon

**Me :** Jadi?

**Siwon Kuda :*:** Jadi apanya?

**Me :** Hyung mau datang tidak?

**Siwon Kuda :*:** Tentu jika kau datang :*

**Me :** Tapi Hyukkie bilang akan ada Changmin

**Siwon Kuda :*:** Hah? kau percaya saja -_- lagipula kalau ada di memang kenapa? :)))

**Me:** aku kira serius -_- hehe, tapi kalau ada aku tidak tanggung jawab loh~ .Aniii :/

**Siwon Kuda :*:** KKkk~ kau lucu sekali :* aku tak sabar bertemu dengan mu :3 Tanggung jawab apa?

**Me :** aku juga :* Ya kalau dia macam-macam dengan ku wakakak :D

**Siwon Kuda :*:** Akan kuhajar dia! -_-

**Me :** Wah kekerasan! Eh, Jam 7.30 ne? Jangan telat :p

**Siwon Kuda :*:** baiklah tuan Putri :*

**Me:** Menjijikan -_-

**Siwon Kuda :*:** Sama-sama, bye :*

Akhirnya Siwon tiba di rumah Kyuhyun, dengan motornya tentu. Setelah meminta izin dan lain-lain, mereka berangkat.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Eunhyuk, yang mana merupakan benar-benar rumah pribadi Eunhyuk. Ya Eunhyuk yang merupakan anak dari pengusaha kaya, untuk membeli rumah seperti ini mungkin tidak akan membuatnya miskin. Dilihat dari depan saja sudah terlihat mewah, apalagi dengan menggunakan pagar yang rapat dan tinggi bak rumah seorang artis yang dijaga ketat.

Sepertinya pikiran kedua namja yang sedang menunggu itu sama, mereka merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sepi. Ya sepi, kalau ini pesta kenapa sesepi ini? Setidaknya ada cahaya lampu lebih yang mencirikan adanya kegiatan di dalam rumah. Tapi ini, biasa-biasa saja seperti rumah biasa.

Ah mungkin belum dimulai, pikir mereka. Kyuhyun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk memencet bel. Tak perlu menunggu beberapa lama sang tuan rumah akhirnya keluar dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kyu! Akhirnya datang juga" Enhyuk menghampiri sembari membukakan pagar.

"Kuis kalee" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ayo masuk, Hyung motornya dimasukkan ke garasi saja ya" Kata Eunhyuk kepada Siwon.

"Oh, ne" Siwon kembali menyalakan motornya lalu memasukkannya ke garasi yang dengan ajaibnya, mm maksudnya dengan canggihnya sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun memasuki rumah Eunhyuk dengan decak kagum, meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa wah dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Mulai dari garasi 'ajaib', taman yang tertata rapih, kolam ikan yang jernih, sampai lampu taman yang indah. Semua itu mebuat Kyuhyun berfikir, berapa maid alias pembantu kah yang berkeja di rumah mewahnya? Ia rasa tidak ada. Dan memang benar tidak ada. Ya, Eunhyuk sendiri lah yang telaten merawatnya. Ternyata biarpun menjengkelkan begini, Eunhyuk punya sisi baiknya ya.

Saat memasuki rumah, mereka sudah di sambut Donghae.

"Annyeong Kyu~" Wah, donghae ceria sekali.

"Annyeong hyung"

"Siwon hyung mana?"

"Itu di garasi"

Donghae tidak menjawab lagi, ia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi :o dan itu cukup.

"Annyeong Kyu" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Suara namja yang baru saja keluar dari suatu ruangan. Changmin!

Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat. Kenapa ia benar-benar ada disini?! Bukan maksud mengusir tapi dengan adanya dia apalagi ada Siwon, Kyuhyun takut kalau ada 'sesuatu'. Ia tahu kalau Siwon dan Changmin sudah berkenalan dan berhubungan baik, tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak enak kedatangan mantan ketika kau sedang bersama pasanganmu sekaranag. Tidak enak ke Changmin dan juga ke Siwon.

Tak lama Siwon pun datang, panjang umur memang.

"Annyeong, semua!" Sapa Siwon dengan nada ceria. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia juga sangat excited dengan pesta yang Eunhyuk buat. Kyuhyun agak terpaku melihat senyum lebar dan lesung pipi yang selalu bisa membuatnya hilang akal.

Namun senyum Siwon agak surut ketika melihat Changmin, bukan karena cemburu tapi keget. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Changmin benar-benar datang. Ia sendiri ragu pada dirinya bisakah ia menjadi biasa-biasa saja kepada Changmin? Entahlah, namun satuhal yang membuat ia kembali yakin adalah mengingat percakapannya dengan Changmin bahwa ia tidak akan mengambil Kyuhyun. Siwon pun mencoba tenang, tenang namun' waspada'.

"Ayo, masuk!" Perkataan Eunhyuk membuyarkan suasana canggung yang terjadi. Ia tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya yang mengundang Changmin. Bagaimanapun ia adalah temannya. Ya hanya sekedar perkenalan sebagai teman baru.

Eunhyuk pun memimpin memasuki rumahnya. Decak kagum tak berhenti terpancar dari mereka berdua, bahkan Siwon yang sudah teribiasa dengan kemewahan.

Pertama mereka melewati ruang tamu, uwow. Semuanya terlihat mewah. Berlanjut ke ruang keluarga—jika ada keluarga—atau ruang tv? Apalah itu. Lalu memasuki ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Disini Siwon agak merasa aneh gimana gitu. Katanya pesta? Tapi kok? Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun nyeletuk.

"Heh monyet, katanya pesta? Mana?" Kata Kyuhyun sinis. Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Dilihatnya tidak ada sesuatu apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan pesta.

"A..mm..aa..ya ini pestanya!"Eunhyuk menjawab agak kaku, yah kebongkar.

"Pabbo! Pesta apa ini, sama saja cuman menginap!" Kalau saja tidak ada Siwon dan Donghae sekarang pasti akan terjadi duel maut seperti di kelas lagi.

"Hehehe" Si Eunhyuk hanya nyengir kuda.

"Ah~ jangan bilang sebenarnya kita diundang hanya untuk menemani kalian kan?-" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, belum sempat siapapun menjawab ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mmm lebih tepatnya menemani Eunhyuk yang tidak diizinkan hanya berduaan sama umma dan appamu, ne? Hyukkie?" Kyuhyun menatap sinis sambil menunjuk sebuah kamera CCTV yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Oh, jadi orang tua Eunhyuk meskipun jauh selalu mengawasinya melalui CCTV. Maka dari itu karena dia gak boleh cuma 'berduaan' jadi mengajak orang lain. Paham deh paham. Bisa aja nih.

"mmm, ya seperti itulah! Hahahaha! Selamat datang!" Eunhyuk malah tertawa, rencananya berhasil untuk mengajak orang lain menemaninya malam ini.

"Sialan!"

"Hahahaha, kena deh! Sudah cepat sana masukkan barang bawaan mu ke kamar itu, kau akan sekamar dengan Siwon" Eunhyuk menunjuk sebuah kamar di samping ruang makan. Wah strategis sekali, kalau habis tidur bisa langsung makan.

Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati 'sudah kuduga pasti ada yang tidak beres'.

"Lagi pula, 'pesta' kali ini tidak akan sebegitu jelek kok, aku dan Donghae sudah memepersiapkan daging untung pesta BBQ!" TRING! Mendengar makanan otak Kyuhyun langsung cerah secerah senyumnya sekarang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Changmin yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Namun Changmin berusaha setenang mungkin mendengar makanan.

"Asyik!" Kyuhyun melompat girang, Siwon juga tak kalah senang, ia terus tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya selalu menggemaskan.

"Sudah cepat sana, biar aku, Donghae dan Changmin yang membuat BBQ-nya"

"Oke bos!" Kyuhyun dengan semangat langusng menuju kamar yang tadi di tunjuk Eunhyuk sambil menyeret Siwon.

Di tengah-tengah acara pesta BBQ, Changmin bernjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah. Siwon yang melihatnya langsung berjalan mengejar Changmin, saat Siwon memasuki rumah ia melihat Changmin sedang mengambil minuman di kulkas. Ia berjalan menuju Changmin sampai akhirnya "Berhenti memata-mataiku Siwon-hyung"

Perkataan Changmin menghentikan langkah Siwon. Changmin berbalik sambil memegang sekotak jus di tangannya. "Boleh aku memanggilmu hyung?"

Siwon agak kaget, bagaimana Changmin tahu kalau itu adalah Siwon. Namun ia berusaha bersikap tenang lalu menjawab pertanyaan Changmin "Tentu saja, kau kan dongsaeng sekaligus temanku"

"Terimakasih, lalu ada apa kau memata-mataiku?"

"Memata-mataimu? Tidak"

"Ah, aku tahu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan merebut Kyuhyun"

Siwon agak canggung, ia tidak enak hati kepada Changmin, seolah-olah ia ragu atas ucapan Changmin, padahal jelas-jelas Changmin sudah mengatakan bahwa tidak akan merebut Kyuhyun.

"A-mm..maafkan aku"

"Ya.. aku tau sikapmu itu wajar, tapi hanya sekedar informasi untukmu, mungkin beberapa hari atau minggu kedepan aku mungkin sudah memeiliki pengganti Kyuhyun"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia memikirkan seperti apa 'incaran' Changmin, ia berharap orang itu bisa mendampingoi Changmin dengan baik.

"Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kau kembali kesana menemani Kyuhyun, sebelum aku yang melakukannya, kk~" Perintah Changmin dengan sedikit nada bercanda dan Siwon tahu itu.

"Aish kau ini, oh iya Changmin-ah, jangan terlalu canggung kepada Kyuhyun, jika kau ingin mengobrol atau apa itu, silahkan saja, aku sudah mempercayakannya padamu sekarang, maaf jika aku sempat ragu"

Hening sejenak, baik Changmin dan Siwon berkelut pada pikirannya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, terima kasih hyung, kau mau kembali kesana? Sepertinya dagingnya sudah matang" Ajak Changmin lalu berjalan keluar.

"I-iya, hei tunggu" Siwon yang baru sadar, berlari kecil mengejar Changmin. Lalu mereka berjalan berdampingan selayaknya teman atau sunbae dan dongsaeng.

Pesta BBQ pun selesai, semua kenyang semua senang! Yah tidak sebegitu buruklah seperti apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia sedang di kamar, lebih tepatnya sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur ukuran raja sambil memainkan PSP nya.

Ia terus bergelut dengan benda tercintanya sampai akhirnya Siwon datang. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang meluncur dari keduanya. Namun tanpa aba-aba Siwon langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kepala Kyuhyun di pangkuannya.

"Ya hyung~ aku sedang bermain" Kyuhyun protes sambil pout karena merasa ritualnya terganggu. Tidak menyadari bahwa dipikiran Siwon terbesit untuk segera menyerangnya akibat aksi poutingnya.

"Ne, aku tahu" Siwon tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia sibuk mengelus-elus surai Kyuhyun dan memandangi wajah menggemaskan di hadapannya.

"Ya hyung! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tau aku tampan" Kyuhyun merasa risih tingkah Siwon yang mengganggunya apalagi tatapan Siwon padanya.

Siwon hanya sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Niat mau romantis malah menjadi narsis, gagal semua. Sepertinya Siwon berubah haluan, dipikirannya muncul sebuah ide untuk membunuh kebosanan.

"Hey Kyu, kau mau bermain dengan hyung tidak?"

"Main apa?" Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari PSP.

"Pokoknya hanya untuk kita berdua~" **BLUSH.** Main? Kita berdua? Please jangan buat aku berfikiran yang tidak tidak. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah mencoba menetralkan diri.

"Memangnya apa?" Kyuhyuh bertanya dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Trutrh or dare" Oh~ dikirain main apa.

"Mmmm... boleh" Kyuhyun akhirnya bangun, ia mematikan PSPnya. Sempat ada kecurigaan dalam hatinya, tumben sekali Siwon mengajak bermain. Apalagi senyuman eh seringai yang sedari tadi ada di wajah Siwon membuatnya curiga.

"Oke, kita mulai" Siwon mengeluarkan hp pintarnya, ia membuka aplikasi khusus games yang seperti kompas. Siwon mensetting aplikasi itu untuk hanya menunjuk kedua arah, Siwon atau Kyuhyun. Ia memutar jarum yang tertera di layarnya dengan satu sapuan jari.

Jarum itu terus berputar, kerutan muncul di wajah masing-masing, berharap-harap cemas siapa yang akan di kerjai duluan. Siwon sampai komat-kamit mebaca doa agar tidak masuk ke permainannya sendiri, sampai akhirnya..tep! KYUHYUN!

Kyuhyun melototo tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin? Memang mungkin, sangat mungkin, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau sehingga menepis fakta bahwa jarum menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Ya! Hyung kau curang!" Kyuhyun marah karena ia merasa di curangi.

"Ani! Kau kan lihat sendiri aku tidak berbuat apa-apa" Siwon juga tidak terima, bagaimana bisa ia berbuat curang, sedari tadi dia hanya komat-kamit sampai keringat bercucuran, alah lebay.

"Ish! Sini biar aku yang putar" Kyuhyun merebut hp dari tangan Siwon. Ia pun memutar jarum itu, dalam hati ia berdoa 'jangan aku, jangan aku!'. Masa raja game kalah dalam permainan sepele seperti ini, cukup aku kalah oleh cinta Siwon saja, eh? Ups! Kkk :D

Namun apa daya, dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Jarum tetap berhenti ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhuyun pasrah.

"Tuh kan! Hahaha, ayo kyu truth or dare?" Siwon tertawa senang, akhirnya! Akhirnya!

Kyuhyun mulai bingung, atau panik mungkin. Truth atau Dare? Dahinya lebih berkerut daripada sebelumnya. Kalau truth bisa-bisa terbongkar semua rahasia kehidupannya, dia pernah ngompol, dia pernah nginjek kotoran kucing, dia pernah di pakein rok, tuh kan ketauan readers! Dan jadi bahan ejekan Siwon, OH NO! eh tapi kan bisa berbohong. Kalau dare? Kyuhyun berfikir keras. Kyuhyun memandangi Siwon dari atas sampai bawah, lesung pipi itu, seringai itu. Bahaya. Aduh bisa bisa ia minta yang macam-macam. Ia jadi membayangkan dirinya memakai pakaian maid akibat ulah Siwon.

"Truth" setelah pemikiran panjang barusan, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan.

"truth?" Siwon agak kecewa, sepertinya rencananya untuk meminta 'sesuatu' dari Kyuhyun ketauan. Ya, semua orang tahu sepertinya apa yang di rencakana Siwon jika sudah menyeringai seperti itu.

"Ne"

"Mm kalau begitu, ssthh~" Siwon membisiki Kyuhyun sambil cekikikan, ia merasa sangat puas. Thanks God, ia mendapat ide ini.

"MWO?! Tidak mau!" Kyuhyun menolak, ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hey kan sudah perjajian! Tidak bisa!"

"Aku tidak mau! Lagi pula siapa yang janji"

"Ya sudah kalu begitu dare, cepat cium aku" Kata Siwon mengejutkan sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Tuh kan! Dugaan Kyuhyu benar, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi ia tahu pasti Siwon akan meminta semacam ini. Dasar pervert! Lihat sekarang seringainya tambah lebar, lama-lama akan seperti Joker.

"Aniii! Okay okay! puas?"

"Ne, jangan bohong ne my sweety kyunnie~" Siwon menggoda dengan mencolek dagu Kyuhyun.

"AWASS!"

**Buagh!**

Sebuah bola basket tepat mengenai kepala seoarang namja, ia jatuh tersungkur. Kepalanya terasa pusing, tangannya pun sakit akibat menahan bobot tubuhnya ketika jatuh. Kondisi kakinya pun tidak bisa dibilang baik, lututnya luka, meskipun kecil.

Derap kaki cepat namja lain menghampiri, ya dia lah yang melempar bola basket itu. Rupanya ia sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya, yang sialnya ketika bagian ia melempar justru meleset sehingga mengenai orang lain.

Dengan sigap namja itu menghampirinya lalu berusaha menolong. Wajahnya menampakkan kecemasan, ia pasti sangat menyesal.

"Eh, kau tidak apa-apa? Aduh mian, mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" Kata namja itu sambil berusaha membangunkan yang satunya.

"Aw! Appo!" Namja itu meringis ketika ia merasa badanya terasa sakit.

"Eh mian, mian, sini biar aku bantu" Melihat si korban keskitan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah, akhirnya ia pun berusaha membantunya berjalan menuju UKS yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Sesampainya di UKS ia mendudukkan namja itu di kasir tempat biasa siswa-siswa yang sakit tidur. Lalu ia mengambil obat merah dan apapunlah yang ia kira bisa berguna dalam kondisi seperti ini. Saat sibuk mencari obat-obatan di lemari ia menengok sejenak dan kedapatan melihat namja itu menangis yang membuatnya semakin panik.

'Kapas mana kapas! Aduh kenapa ada pembalut disini!'

Dan.. yap! Dapat semuanya, ia pun segera mendekati namja yang sedang berusaha menahan tangisannya itu. Tangannya mencoba menutupi tangisannya yang sayangnya gagal karena siapapun pasti tahu jika ia sedang menangis.

"Mianhae, aduh, mian, cup sudah jangan menangis" Dengan lembut ia menenangkan namja di hadapannya. Dilihat lihat sih sepertinya ia tipikal uke.

"Sudah jangan menangis, sini biar aku obati" Butuh beberapa waktu untuk menenangkannya, tapi kesabarannya membuahkan hasil. Ia mulai berhenti menangis.

Setalah ia sudah tenang, ya meskipun masih terisak-isak dan air mata masih terlihat di sudut matanya ia mulai mengobatinya.

Perlahan ia meneteskan obat merah.

"Aw!" Namja itu meringis lagi, membuat setetes air mata meluncur melewati pipinya.

"Mian, huh~ huh~" Ia meniup luka itu mencoba meredakan rasa perih akibat obat merah.

Ia meneruskan pekerjaannya, dari membersihkan tangan dan kaki, memijat tangan yang terkilir sampai mengompres jidat yang sedikit mebenjol akibat timpukkan bola.

"Nah, selesai, jangan menangis ne?" Namja itu mencoba tersenyum lalu menyeka air mata dari 'pasien'nya.

'Halus' itu lah kata hatinya saat tanganna menyentuh pipi namja itu. Tangannya mesih senantiasa memijat tangan namja yang sedang terkilir itu.

"Mian, tadi aku tidak sengaja melempar bola"

"..." Namja itu diam tidak menjawab, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"..."

"Hm~ sepertinya tidak, kau pasti marah"

"Tidak" Akhirnya namja itu menjawab membuat lawan bicaranya kaget.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak marah, aku juga sudah memaafkanmu" Ia menjawab dengan senyumnya. Senyuman 10000 watt yang menyetrum namja dihadapanya.

'Manisnya~' Sungguh ia baru menyadari sedari tadi namja yang ditolonganya sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Dengan pipi chubby, kulit putih, dan... masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa disebutkan membuatnya meraskan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam hatinya. Mungkinkah ini?

"Eh, mm, kalau begitu terimakasih kau mau memaafkanku" Dengan tiba-tiba ia bangun lalu membungkuk berterimakasih.

"Hihihi, tak perlu seperti itu"

'Tawanya~' Sungguh semua yang ada pada dirinya membuatnya melayang. Apakah Tuhan tidak menciptakan sedikit saja kekurangan pada dirinya? Ia merasa namja dihadapannya begitu sempurna.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, mm.. ngomong-ngmong siapa namamu?" Dengan gugup ia bertanya.

"Ku rasa kau bisa melihatnya disini" Namja itu menunjuk bet nama yang jelas-jelas menempal di bajunya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat bodoh, dari SD sampai sekarang nama jelas ada di baju seragam pikirnya.

"Oh iya, hehe, oh Cho Kyuhyun, kau kelas VIII A?" Ia mengulurkan tangan mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Ne. Senang berkenlan denganmu, Sim Changmin" Kyuhyun dengan senang menerima jabat tangannya. "Aw!"

"Eh, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aduh lupa, tangannya kan sedang sakit.

"N-ne"

"Mm..ayo kita ke kelas, sepertinya jam istirhat sudah selesai, sini biar ku gendong" Hap! Dengan satu kali gerakkan ia menggendong Kyuhyun seperti pengantin.

"Ya! Ya! Changmin-ah! Turunkan aku!"

"Sudah jangan berisik!"

"Begitu ceritanya" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, tangannya ia silangkan didepan dada. Ia mersa malu untuk mengungkit masa lalulnya. Ia juga kesal karena Siwon sengaja menjahailiny dengan memaksa untuk bercerita.

"Oh gitu, romantis ya?"

"Apasih!"

"Cup~ cup~ cup~ sudah jangan menangis ne? Hahahaha" Siwon dengan jahilnya menggoda Kyuhyun dengan meniru gaya Changmin di cerita Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ya! Siwon! Ih~" Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah tidak kuasa untuk tidak mencubit perut Siwon.

"Aw! Appo! Kyu!" Siwon mengelus-elus perut sexynya. Dengan spontanya membuka bajunya lalu meniup-niup perutnya yang di rasa sakin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan CHOI SIWON! Dasar mesum!" Kyuhyun meunutup wajahnya setelah tidak sengaja melihat perut kotak-kotak Siwon.

"He?" Siwon yang tidak mengerti hanya bingung.

"Cepat tutup lagi perutmu!" Kyuhyun marah-marah dengan tetap menutup wajahnya malu. Sebenarnya wajahnya sudah memblushing maksimal akibat tiba-tiba melihat aurat Siwon.

"Ups! Hahaha, ah~ kau sebenarnya mau tapi malu kan?" Siwon yang sudah konek kembali mendapat pencerahan untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

Bukannya menutup kembali perutnya, Siwon malah membuka semua kaosnya. "KYAAAA! SIWON!" Kyuhyun melempari Siwon apapun yang bisa ia temukan, bantal, guling, tas, vas bunga (?).

Ia sendiri menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Sebenarnya baru saja ia ingin membuka wajahnya (?), eh sudah disuguhkan yang lebih.

"Hahaha, Kyu~ Kau mau kan?" Bukannya bagaimana, Siwon semakin menggoda dengan suara yang seduktif.

Ia memojokkan Kyuhyun di sudut kasur yang untungnya bagi Siwon (sial bagi Kyuhyun) merupakan sudut kamar juga. Itu membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringkuk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan meraba-raba apapun yang ia bisa lemparkan, hap! Apa ini? PSP! Ha? Aduh kenapa harus PSP ku!

"SIWON! Dasar mesum! Mundur atau ku lempar!"

"Lempar saja kalau kau berani"

'ANI! My beloved PSP!'

"Kyu~ Kyuhyun~" Suara menggoda itu lagi, sekarang Siwon yang hanya sedang menggunakan celana jeans sudah benar-benar berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, tangannya ia rentangkan untuk bersiap memeluk Kyuhyun.

**BRAKKK!**

"CHOI SIWON! ASTAGA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae tiba tiba saja mendobrak pintu kamar WonKyu. Dengan bersungut-sungut Eunhyuk memarahi Siwon, sepertinya ia lupa bahwa Siwon merupakan kakak kelasnya.

"Astaga~ Ckckck Siwon, aku tak menyangka" Donghae yang sedang berdiri di samping Eunhyuk angkat bicara. Tapi dari nada bicaranya sih ia sebenarnya tidak memarahi Siwon, mungkin makna aslinya akan seperti 'ya ampun Siwon, ketahuan deh! Ups hehehe'

Namun sedetik kemudian keduanya melotot melihat kondisi kasur berantakkan, Siwon yang shirtless, keduanya yang acak-acakan dan berkeringat, dan bantal yang berseliweran.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH?"

"AKU TIDAK MEMBIARKAN RUMAHKU JADI TEMPAT MESUM KALIAN!"

"SIWON! KELUAR! KAU TIDUR DENGAN DONGHAE!"

**BRAK!**

Eunhyuk yang memang sudah keluar tanduknya menutup pintu dengan kasar. Siwon dan Kyuhyun melongo, belum sempat ia berkata sedikit pun. Donghae yang sedari tadi menemani Eunhyuk pun ikut melongo dengan keganasan namjachingunya.

Setelah beberapa saat terdengar teriakan membahana lagi dari Eunhyuk "SIWON CEPAAAATT!"

Akhirnya WonKyu tersadar dari ke-melongo-annya dan tanpa bicara dan basa-basi membereskan kamar dan semuanya. Tambahan bagi Siwon yang bertukar tempat dengan Eunhyuk untuk sekamar dengan Donghae.

Di lain tempat Donghaepun tersadar " Mwo? Kau mau kemana Hyukkie? I'm with you~" dengan menjanya ia merajuk kepada Eunhyuk.

"Lain kali saja, kau sekarang bersama Siwon!"

"Hyukkie~"

"Berisik!" Donghae hanya bisa menatap nanar Eunyuk yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Bukan Eunhyuk maksud jahat , tapi ia hanya sedang esmosi.

"Hyukki~" Dengan puppy eyesnya ia masih menatap pintu itu sampai Siwon masuk dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"YA! Semua ini gara-gara kau!" Giliran Donghae yang marah.

"Ya! Kenapa aku?" Siwon tidak terima.

"Jelas-jelas kau yang memulai dengan kemesumanmu!"

"Enak saja! Kau juga mesum ikan!"

"Kalau bukan karena kau aku biasa tidur dengan Hyukkie!"

Dan begitulah adu mulut antara para 'suami' yang kehilangan para 'istri'nya malam ini. Sebenarnya niat hati Siwon hanya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun, sungguh 100%, eh tidak, 90% ia tidak ingin berbuat macam-macam dengan Kyuhyun. Lalu 10% nya? Ya... Mau! Hahaha.

Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi lontong (?), akibat ulahnya pesta yng tidak bisa dibilang pesta ini jadi meriah akibat teriakkan amarah para penghuni rumah kepada dirinya.

'Why always me? :( ' batin Siwon.

Beberapa saat kemudian

**BRAK!**

"YA! SIWON! DONGHAE! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAAAAN?!" Eunhyuk datang dengan menggebrak pintu kamar.

Sekarang yang ada dihadapannya adalah Siwon dan Donghae yang sama-sama shirtless.

Reader mau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mau tau?

Ah kepo! KKk

Jadi sebenarnya, Eunhyuk yang ingin mengambil boneka monyet kesayangannya namun masuk di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia melihat Siwon dan Donghae yang sama-sama shirless. Itu yang menyebabkan ia berfikiran yang iya-iya.

Padahal Donghae dan Siwon hanya sedang mengganti baju mereka dengan piyama.

'Why always me? :( ' batin Siwon dan Donghae bersamaan.

Di lain kamar, Changmin hanya tertawa mendengar pertengkaran di luar. Ia mencoba mengacuhkannya dengan mengirim pesan kapada seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi pengganti Kyuhyun.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara burung di pagi hari, cahaya mata hari menerobos celah jendela kamar yang berisi dua namja yang sedang terlelap, embun pagi mulai bermunculan seiring bertemunya hangatnya mentari dengan hawa dingin malam.

Seorang namja yang sedang bergemul dalam selimutnya menggapai sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berada disampingnya, tanpa disadari tentunya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika yang ia rasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, bukan seperti sesorang yang ia kira, tekstur kulit yang berbeda, ukuran yang berbeda, kehangatan yang berbeda, namun familiar.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, agak buram awalnya apalagi suasana kamar yang memang gelap. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui siapa yang sedari tadi tidur di sampingnya, ia reflek menjungkal kebelakang yang untungnya tidak terjatuh dari kasur, secara reflek juga ia menarik selimut yang ia pakai bersama namja itu untuk menutupi dirinya seakan-akan ia adalah yeoja yang habis di'sesuatukan'.

"KYAAA!" Teriakan tak terelakan dari mulutnya, membuat namja lainnya langsung terbangun.

"Ada apa?! Wae?!"

"KAU!" Ia menatap tajam namja dihadapannya.

"Wae Kyu? Ini hyung, Choi Siwon!"

"Itu masalahnya, ngapain hyung disini?!" Ia mengecek dirinya sendiri yang sedang ditutupi selimut, apakah ia masih berpakaian? Ah ternyata masih. Oh gosh~

Tidak salah memang apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, bayangkan saja ketika kalian tiba-tiba terbangun dengan melihat namja super pervet namun tampan sedari tidur disamping kalian, pasti kalian akan mengira kalian diapa-apakan bukan? Apalagi sekarang namja itu alias Siwon hanya mengenakan kaos dalam dan celana boxer. Nah loh?

"He?" Siwon bingung sendiri, apa yang salah? Ia menocba mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang panik.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Ngapain hyung disini?!"

"Kyu wae? Tidur lah, kau pikir ngapain lagi?"

"T-tapi kan tadi malam hyung bersama Donghae hyung!"

"Ne, tapi tadi Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Changmin pergi, jadi dari pada aku kesepian lebih baik bersama istriku apa tidak boleh?" Siwon menggoda dengan senyum yang menampakkan dimplesnya.

"Idih~ peres! Udah sana keluar! Aku mau mandi" Kyuhyun pun turun dari kasur untuk menuju kamar mandi.

"Ikut~" Siwon dengan manjanya langusung turun dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Apasih! Lepaskan aku mau mandi"

"Aku bilang ikut~"

"Tidak boleh"

Mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Siwon berpura-pura kesal dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ayolah Kyu~" Siwon berkata tepat di ceruk leher Kyuhyun yang membuatnya kegelian. Ia juga semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Tangannya menggrepe-grepe (mereba-raba) perut rata Kyuhyun yang masih berbalut piyama untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Hanya menggoda.

"Jangan macam-macam Siwon!" Kyuhyun dengan galakknya menepis tangan Siwon.

"Aw! Yasudah, poppo~"

Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi Siwon dan bagaimana bibir Siwon yang sudah dimajukan dari sudut matanya tak kuasa menahan blushing.

"Ani"

"Sekali saja~"

"Ani, le-pas-kan"

"Tidak mau"

Hah! Kyuhyun yang jengah dengan tingkah manja Siwon pun langsung berbalik dan memberi Siwon morning kiss singkat. CUP~

"That's my boy" Siwon mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Please jangan terlalu banyak tersenyum Won, terutama lesung pipimu, kau tak tahu betapa beratnya Kyuhyun untuk tidak semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu .

Berbed dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun justru hanya diam dan tidak berani menatap Siwon, ia sedang berblushing ria.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat dan setelah menikmati kehangat yang diberikan masing-masing, Siwon melepaskan Kyuhyun, dan membiarkannya 'mandi dengan tenang'. Siwon sendiri masih tersenyum manis mengingat betapa menggemaskan namjachingunya itu.

"Hai Hyung" Sapa Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sedang duduk di sofa empuk sambil menikmati kopi pagi harinya di ruang tv milik Eunhyuk. Meja di hadpaannya sudah tersedia 1 cangkir kopi lainnya beserta 2 piring roti bakar yang masih hangat terlihat dari asap yang mengepul.

"Untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk makanan itu.

Tanpa menjawab Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyumnya, it means yes. Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung duduk tepat di samping Siwon lalu mengambil roti panggang yang terlihat lezat, apalagi dengan coklat yang meleleh dan yang membuatnya adalah Siwon sendiri.

Kyuhyun menggigit bagian ujung roti untuk mencicipi rasanya, ekspresinya menunjukkan ia sedang meresapi bagaimana rasanya. Siwon yang sedari tadi melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun dari sudut matanya sedikit was-was, kira-kira bagaimana rasanya? Menurutnya sih tidak begitu buruk. Lagipula roti panggang rasanya begitu-begitu saja.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang kembali tenang lalu kembali mengunyah membuat Siwon lega, berarti Kyuhyun sependapat dengannya. "Enak" Puji Kyuhyun di tengah sesi mengunnyahnya. Senyum Siwon semakin mengembang memperdalam lesung pipinya. Pemandangan pipi Kyuhyun yang menggembung degan pipi agak memerah akibat panasnya roti sungguh membuat Siwon tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit.

"Appo~" Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia lalu melahap lagi roti buatan Siwon.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka sama-sama menikmati sarapannya, tanpa diduga Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Siwon. Siwon sedikit kaget dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi ia mencoba memanfaatkan dan menikmati momen ini, tangannya mulai mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau sembunyikan dimana Kyuhyun yang evil?" Tanya Siwon sambil menghirup wang rambut Kyuhyun yang bak aroma terapi baginya.

"Tsk, kurasa di telah terperangap dalam hati namja yang memiliki lesung pipi termempesona"

"Ew~ apakah itu rayuan terbaik yang pernah Cho Kyuhyun berikan?"

"Mungkin, karena aku tahu tidak ada yang lebih baik dalam hal merayu selan Tuan Choi"

"Kkk~ kau sangat lucu"

"Semua orang tahu"

"Omong-omong tentang lesung pipi, kau pernah bilang itu yang membuatu jatuh cinta kepadaku untuk pertama kalinya, ayo ceritakan"

"Aku mengutuk ucapanku tadi"

"Ayolah~" Siwon memberikan kecupan hangat di kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya guna menikmati sensai yang di berikan.

**Flashback**

Beberapa hari setelah insiden kecolongan menggunakan PSP di kelas (chap 2; BLUSH). Semuanya semakin tidak normal. Kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun semakin terusik dengan Choi Siwon si Ketua Seksi Bidang Kedisiplinan OSIS sekolahnya. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang menurutnya gila terjadi.

Ia semakin frustasi memikirkannya. Haruskah ia melaporkannya sebagai tindak kejahatan? Tidak mungkin. Tapi ini semua harus di hentikan, selama ini ia tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang, jangankan belajar, jalan di koridor tanpa siul-siulan dari Siwon dan teman-temannya saja sudah suatu berkah untukknya. Apalagi lepas dari inspeksi pemeriksaan ketertiban yang di ketuai oleh Siwon tentunya yang anehnya hampir setiap hari.

Oke sudah memutuskan, kalau hidupnya ingin tenang ia harus mengehentikan ini. Caranya? Temui dia.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, inilah saat yang ia tunggu. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung berjalan keluar kelas untuk menemui Siwon. Tidak sulit pikirnya untuk menemui Siwon, kalau tidak di kelas ya di ruang OSIS. Atau kalau tidak ketemu ya, cari saja tempat dimana ada yang bersiul-siul padanya, nah berarti Siwon disitu.

Tapi pilihannya jatuh ke ruang OSIS, entah kenapa ia memilih kesitu selain ia juga tidak ingin 'bunuh diri' ke kelas Siwon. Dan beruntungnya tidak ada siul-siul yang mengganggu, membuat keputusannya menuju ruang OSIS semakin tepat.

Ia menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu dan memasuki ruang OSIS. Sepi, kemana semua orang? Tidak adakah satu pun disini yang bertugas menjaga disini? Miris. Sia-sia ia kesini, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya saja, namun saat ia berbali untuk keluar, ia ter kejut dengan kehadiran Siwon yang sedang bersandar di pintu dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dada sembari menunjukkan smirknya.

"Well, well, well, sepertinya sekolah ini kedatangan seorang pencuri" Siwon menyindir dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"K-Kau! Sejak kapan kau disana? A-Aku juga bukan pencuri!" Kyuhyun gugup menjawabnya, memang bukan sepenuhny salah Siwon, siapa yang akan tidak mengira Kyuhyun itu pencuri jika ia masuk dengan lancang, tanpa permisi pula.

"Hm? Bukan pencuri? Lalu apa namanya masuk tanpa permisi ke ruangan orang?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada mengintrogasi. Siwon sebenarnya tahu, mana mungkin Kyuhyun mencuri, meskipun ia tidak sekaya dirinya. Ya kalian tau lah bagaimana Siwon.

"Aniyo! Lagi pula untuk apa aku mencuri, dan juga tidak ada barang yang aku ingin kan!"

"Aha?"

"A-apa maksudmu, kau lihat sendiri kan aku tidak membawa apa-apa!"

Siwon perlahan berjalan mendekati Siwon, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung karena tidak ada ruang baginya untuk mundur. Meja ia tepat di hadapan, terlalu dekat mungkin, jarak di antara mereka bahkan lebih sempit di banding ubin ruangan. Siwon tersenyum menampakkan dimplesnya lalu mengatakan sesuatu, "Pembohong, kau telah mencurinya"

Kyuhyun gugup, sangaaaaat gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia bertatap muka dengan seseorang sedekat ini, dan jantungnya pun berdetak dengan menggebu-gebu ketika matanya menatap sempurna keseluruhan wajah Siwon beserta senyum termenawan yang pernah ia temui. Kedua mata coklatnya berbinar dan menampakkan kekaguman. Pipinya yang pucat menampakkan semburat kemerahan.

"_Baby Kyu, kau benar-benar terpesona? Ew~ Aku tidak percaya kau sampai sebegitunya"_

"_Diam!" __***blush**_

Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya ketika ia melihat wajah Siwon, setiap hari ia bertemu Siwon ia baru menyadari betapa tampan dan menawannya Siwon, di tambah senyuman dan kedua lesung pipi yang semakin dalam seiring bertambah lebarnya senyuman.

Tanpa di sadari ia terjatuh dalam pesona Siwon. "Apa itu?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut hampir tidak terdengar kecuali jarak sedekat itu.

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun ia pun semakin jatuh kedalam pesona Cho Kyuhyun setelah melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Pipi tembam yang kemerahan, kulit pucat bak seorang yeoja, bibir yang kissable, di tambah aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang membuatnya kecanduan.

Kedua tangan Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan ia meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun di dadanya. "Hati ini, ya kau telah mencurinya"

Mata Kyuhyun semakin melebar mendengar penuturan Siwon, ia masih terperosok dalam jerat pesona Siwon. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa, jantungnya seolah berhenti, lututnya melemas tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya yang kurus. Apakah ia menembakku?

Siwon yang entah hilang akal atau memang sudah hilang akal mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, mengikis setiap senti jarak yang menghalangi, tepat ketika bibirnya akan bertemu dengan milik Kyuhyun...PLAK! Tamparan keras mengenai pipi Siwon.

"_Aw! Aku ingat betapa sakitnya itu"_

"_Ha-ha, jangan bermain-main dengan Cho Kyuhyun"_

"_Hei aku serius, maksudku bukan hanya pipi ku, tapi hatiku, kau seperti menghancurkan semua harapan bahwa aku bisa memilikimu saat itu"_

"_Cih, itu balasan untuk namja mesum seperti mu hyung"_

"_ya namja mesum tampan dan mempesona"_

"_Mmm..ya, tampan dan mempesona" __***blush**_

Reflek Siwon melangkah mundur dan memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan..sakit. Bukan, bukan hanya pipinya. Tapi bagian dari dirinya seperti hancur dan lebih menyakitkan. Bukan maksud ia lancang untuk tiba-tiba mencium Kyuhyun. Tapi di saat ia dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tertarik oleh magnet pesona masing-masing harus kah ia bertanya 'Hei, i love you, mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?' untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Kyuhyun dalam arti serius?

Semua perasaan terpesona, terkagum-kagum apa itulah tidak peduli beruabh menjadi amarah dan kekecewaan dan-dan-dan apa kata yang tepatuntuk mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini? Matanya berkaca-kaca, raut wajahnya menampakkan kemarahan dan perasaan yang tidak bisa disebutkan itu.

Kyuhyun tanpa permisi langsung berlari keluar ruang OSIS, meninggalkan Siwon dengan perasaan kecewa dan kesedihan.

**Flashback end**

"Hah~ permulaan yang buruk" Kata Kyuhyun sembari mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Coba saja kau terima ciumanku, pasti kan semuanya akan lebiiiiih indah" Kata Siwon mendramatisir kata lebih, seakan memang semua itu terjadi.

"Tsk, aku bersyukur demi seluruh sifat evil ku bahwa aku sadar tepat sebelum kau mengambil ciuman pertama ku"

"Hah?! Itu ciuaman pertama mu? Berarti kau dengan Changmin tidak pernah...HAHAHAHAHAHA" Oops! Cho Kyuhyun kau ketahuan.

"M-Maksudku..aish! Ne! Memangnya kenapa?" Ia mendengus kesal selalu di ejek oleh Siwon, ada saja yang bisa Siwon tertawakan atas dirinya. Lagi pula memang kenapa? MASALAH BUAT LO?

"HAHAHAHA, aku tidak menyangka selama ini kau berpacaran dengan Changmin, kau tidak pernah melakukan itu, HAHAHAHA, wow berarti aku ciuamn pertamamu dong"

"Aish! Berhenti tertawa kau Choi Siwon!" Kyuhyun tidak tahan menahan malu, ia menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Setelah beberapa lontaran ejekkan dari Siwon, akhirnya Siwon tertawa, meskipun sebenarnya wajahnya masih menampakkan senyuman untuk menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

"Sudah puas tuan Choi?"

"Tentu nyonya Choi, hehe"

"Iukh~ Hei! Ayo gantian hyung yang bercerita"

"Mwo?"

"Ayo, dari kemarin kan aku yang bercerita"

"Baiklah, mmm..apa ya? Bagaimana kalau..."

**Flasback**

"Hey hyung"

"Hyung"

"HYUNG!"

Teriakan membahana terdengar dari ruang OSIS. Di dalamnya terdapat dua orang namja yang sama-sama terkenal di sekolah itu. Yang berteriak barusan adalah Lee Donghae si Fishy yang sedang duduk manis sambil memainkan ikan di akuarium mini milik ruang OSIS. Sedangakan yang di teriaki dalah namja yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas sambil memasang raut frustasi, ya dia Siwon.

Tariakan Donghae sepertinya menyadarkan Siwon dari aktifitas 'menyetrika lantai' nya.

"W-wae donghae-ah?" Tanya Siwon yang masih terlihat frustasi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, wae hyung? Kau terlihat sangat kacau" Tanya Donghae yang merasa simpati melihat Siwon yang seperti orang gila, mondar-mandir dengan bibir komat-kamit berbicara sendiri.

"Kau tau penyebabnya" Dan Siwon pun kembali mondar-mandir. Donghae hanya menghela nafas, ia tahu apa maksud ucapan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun lagi?" Donghae tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa, melihat Siwon yang diam saja sepetinya jawabannya iya.

Donghae memilih bermain kembali dengan ikan cantiknya "ikan kecil, ikan kecil, main cama donghae yuk" Kata Donghae seperti anak kecil kepada dua ekor ikan emas.

Namun semakin lama ia merasa risih, apasih yang dipikirkan Siwon? Ah! Pasti karena itu!

"Demi seluruh ikan yang ada di lautan Hyung! Cepat sana kau tembak dia atau aku akan menciummu! Aku bosan melihatmu seperti setrikaan!"

"ARGHHH! Cium saja aku! Itu lebih baik dari pada harus menembak Kyuhyun!" Siwon menjambak rabutnya frustasi. Ia akhirnya duduk di samping Donghae, kedua telunjuk tangannya saling mengetuk menunjukkan bahwa ia masih berfikir.

"Memang apalagi masalahnya? Kau bilang kau ingin menembaknya"

"Itu masalahnya Hae! Kau tahu kan insiden ia menamparku? Aku takut ia akan menolakku, tidak untuk kedua kalinya"

"Ah kau ini! Itukan sudah lama, kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa sepertinya ia juga menyukai mu kan, Hyung?"

"Ne, tapi kan~ ah! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya"

"Mudah saja, contoh aku dong, kalau Hyukkie, aku ajak ke tempat yang sepi, berikan sedikit rayuan, lalu kalau waktunya pas tinggal bilang saja kalau aku mencintainya, dan aku cium, kkkk~"

"Dasar kau, semua saja kau ciumi, sudah bera namja tau yeoja yang kau cium? 10 kah? Atau 20? Hahaha"

"_Tunggu! Jadi Eunhyuk di tembak Donghae Hyung hanya seperti itu?"_

"_Ne, kata Donghae begitu"_

"_Aha! Kena kau Hyuk! Katanya dia di rayu-rayu sampai Donghae mengejar-ngejarnya, lalu Donghae menyanyikan lagu untuknya, terus Donghae mengajaknya ke pantai, ah omong kosong! Ternyata begitu saja"_

"_Hahaha, memangnya kenapa Kyu?"_

"_Tidak, kkk~ Sepertinya aku mempunyai amunisi baru untuk melawan Eunhyuk" __***smirk**_

"Ya, ya, ya, kalau begitu semoga beruntung yang Hyung! Hwaiting! Aku menunggu acara makan-makanya loh~ hahaha" Kata Donghae beranjak meninggalkan ruangan OSIS. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih kalut. 'Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu cara mengungkapkannya, aku tau aku tampan dan terkenal, tapi kau bukan namja playboy yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam menembak seseorang'.

Di tambah lagi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya masih beberapa detik kemudian ia muncul lagi dari balik pintu. "Sekedar tips, untuk first kiss, jangan terlalu bernafsu, hanya sentuhan lembut dan penuh cinta" dan Donghae pun menghilang kembali bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu.

**Flashback end**

"Mwo?! HAHAHAHAHA kau juga sama! Jadi selama itu.. first kiss mu... HAHAHA!" Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa mendengar bagian terakhir cerita Siwon. Tuh kan! Makanya tidak usah mengejek, sama-sama belum pernah berciuman juga.

"Ha-ha-ha, tertawa terus" Siwon memutar bola matanya.

"HAHAHA, oh iya, kau juga baru pertama kali berpacaran? Miris, HAHAHA" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, betapa sangat menggelikan baginya mengetahui Siwon yang banyak orang kira sama playboynya dengan Donghae untuk berpacaran bahkan mengatakan cintapun tidak pernah, apalagi mengatahui bahwa first kissnya adalah dirinya. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha sama.

"Sini kau~" Siwon mencubit pipi tembam Kyuhyun, tidak sadarkah bahwa sedari tadi ia bersandar di pundak Siwon yang memudahkannya untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Aw appo~ hahaha, ups!"

"Lebih baik diriku, belum pernah ciuman karena belum pernah berpacaran, dari pada kau, selama ini apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Biarin saja, weeee :p dari pada Hyung, ah aku jadi ingat, pantas saja waktu pertama kali kau menembakku dan menciumku, semua itu benar-benar..."

"Kacau" Siwon menimpali.

"Menyedihkan" Kyuhyun mendukung.

"Ya, sangat-sangat menyedihkan, kata-kata rayuan yang sangat buruk"

"Sangat tidak romantis"

"Amatir sekali"

"Basah"

"Ya, hujan yang menghancurkan semua persiapanku, Kyu"

"Bukan salahku, Hyung"

"Perlukah aku becerita kembali?"

"Kurasa tidak, hahaha, terlalu buruk"

"Tapi sepertinya, para pembaca ingin tahu"

"Jangan! Biarkan saja mereka penasaran! Kkk~"

"Hahahaha, baiklah, selamat kepo ^^"

**TBC**

YO YO YO! Saya kembali! Lumayan cepetlah :D Gimana ceritanya? Apa? Ancur? Emang -_-.

Agak kriting ya ini tangan, i think it's the longest chap, so far. Eh de javu, author bikin chap ini tentang truth or dare, eh di twitter lagi rame ToD juga -_-

Please read and respect, now i decided to screw the number of review. :)

Balesin review yuk!

**Kayla Wonkyu** : iya betul, apa ya susah jelasinnya coba kamu search aja bbuing2 trus liat gambar pasti tau deh :D oke thanks :D

**Anin arlunerz :** hahahaha author aja ngakak bikinya :D

**Kkyu32 :** ntar dibantai wonkyu shipper :D

**Miszshanty05 :** oke deh :)

**TieSparKYUhyun :** iya nih author juga padahal pengen banget update tapi ga sempet2 -_-

Iya ntar kalo changminnya 'jahat' bingung mau gmana konfliknya berkepanjangan :D

**Shin Jira :** ya ampun *ngerokin lumut* maaf ya lamaaa hehe :D ah kamu belum tau Siwon mesum aja 3:)

**siscaMinstalove :** hahaha gmana pestanya? Engga ko dia baik hati dan tidak sombong :D

** gaemwon407 :** annyeooong :D ya gapapa lah changmin masa author -_-

**lee minji elf :** makasih :D

**MyKyubee :** Makasih :D wah yadong nih hahaha :D hah pertumpahan darah? Ntar ganti jadi Crime dong ff ini -_-

**Shin min yo :** okey, thank you :D

** Wonniesiwonest :** udah di lanjut nih :D

** Maknaelovers :** *ngewadahi eces eunhyuk* hahaha :D *deathglare Siwon* :D

**Choi Shinji :** iya dong :3

**Jmhyewon :** sama-sama :) namanya juga Kyuhyun-Eunhyuk -_- oke deh ntar author bikin dia cemburu kkkk~

**Astri :** wakakakak author aja ngakak bacanya :D dasar eunhyuk keganjenan -_- oke deh makasih auhtor juga pengen liat haha

** Rika-chan :** iya sangat-sangat 'merugikan' ya #kode :D

**Anami Hime :** gmana yaaa? Wah penasaran nih :D

**Simbaa :** lagi modus tuh :D mau di rate M? Hahaha :D engga ko mereka kan udah baikkan

** Qkyuhyun1103 :** ya betul merka sama-sama bijak jadi ga terjadi 'pertempuran' :)

**Just Call Me Guest :** Halo de! Ah jangan gitu, jujur aja gapapa kalo kualitasnya menurun ya :D

Segini cukup? Aku agak bingung membayangkan hal romatisnya -_- eh gapapa ko, asal reviewnya sopan, kalu mau kritik yang ngebangun (bukan yang maki-maki) mah boleh :D thanks ya kamu udah jadi pembaca setia wakakak :D *kasih hadiah payung cantik*

**Chomhia :** engga ribet kok, semuanya aman terkendail *loh kayak security? Hahaha :D


End file.
